Pena e Pergaminho
by Flavinha Greeneye
Summary: ATUALIZADA! CAP DO ENCONTRO! Todo mundo sabe que Lily e James ficam juntos no final. Mas aqui você pode descobrir como, exatamente, aconteceu, por meio de listas e bilhetes. E de quebra se diverte com confusões e aventuras de um jovem grupo de amigos.
1. Os dez mais de Hogwarts

**Os dez mais de Hogwarts**

_Por Lily Evans, com comentários de Marlene McKinnon e Alice Frasier_

**1. Sirius Black**

Lily: Lindo e sexy, simplesmente inegável. Porém, só tem olhos para a nossa cara amiga Lene.

Merlene: Lindo mesmo, mas um completo galinha. Que desperdício.

Alice: Gato sim. Concordo com a Lily (só tem olhos para a Lene) e com a Lene (um galinha insensível.)

**2. James Potter**

Lily: Não sei o que ele está fazendo aí. Sinceramente, ele é até bonitinho, mas definitivamente não tem conteúdo.

Marlene: Sarado e charmoso, mas há muito tempo só repara na ruiva ao meu lado.

Alice: Ele não é tão horrível quanto você pensa, Lils. E definitivamente, ele é gostoso. E bonito.

**3. Amos Diggory**

Lily: Lindinho, parece um anjinho. E tem uns bons músculos também.

Marlene: Meio sem sal, você própria já admitiu isso, Lils.

Alice: Bonito.

**4. Gideão Prewet**

Lily: Bonito mesmo. Charmoso e educado também.

Marlene: Lindo. Que olhos, não?

Alice: Gato.

**5. Lucius Malfoy**

Lily: Dói no coração ter que coloca-lo aqui, mas os cabelos loiros oxigenados, digo, platinados, são adorados por muitas garotas.

Marlene: Olhos lindos, mas o que tem pro trás deles não presta.

Alice: Fixação por olhos, Lene. É, acho que a aparência dá pro gasto, mas não vale a pena.

**6. Remus Lupin**

Lily: Um doce, gentil e fofo.

Marlene: Por ser romântico, muitas garotas se encantam pelos cabelinhos e olhos castanhos do nosso amiguinho.

Alice: Uma graça. Sem maiores detalhes por ser nosso amigo.

**7. Frank Longbotton**

Lily: Me abstenho.

Marlene: Idem.

Alice: Que bom. Podem tirar o olho do _meu_ namorado. Que à propósito, é perfeito!

**8. Charles Smith**

Lily: Outro sonserino. Que decadência.

Marlene. Gatinho, até. Mas muito pegador.

Alice: O Black e o Potter também são. O problema do Smith é que ele pega muita sonserina. Deprimente.

**9. Mark Tompson**

Lily: Liiiindo! Cabelos loirinhos caindo sobre os olhos azuis… Que sonho.

Marlene: Gatíssimo! Perfeito! Gostoso! Sarado!

Alice: Bobonas, pena que ele é um cantor mundialmente famoso e nunca nem ouviu falar de vocês.

**10. Severus Snape**

Lily: Me obrigaram a colocar isso.

Marlene: Noooossa, vocês reclamam porque nunca viram ele sem roupa.

Alice: Na verdade, graças aos Marotos, toda a escola já deve ter visto.

**N/A: Olá!**

**É, eu sei. Estou devendo mais um capitulo de "Pimentinha" e uma atualização de "A Princesinha", mas essa fic já está pronta até o capitulo 10, acho, e eu queria tanto posta-la! Então, aí está! Espero que gostem! Os próximos capítulos são bem mais legais! Os capítulos 4 e 5 são bem engraçados! Postarei com freqüência, juro, mas só se receber muitas reviews. Por favor, comentem! Eu simplesmente imploro! Beijos!**

Próximo capitulo...

_As dez mais de Hogwarts_


	2. As dez mais de Hogwarts

**As dez mais de Hogwarts**

_Por James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettgrew_

**1. Lily Evans**

Prongs: Definitivamente perfeita. A combinação mais atraente e perigosa que conheço.

Padfoot: Linda mesmo, mas o Prongs já tá de olho. Senão eu pegava.

Moony: Grande amiga. Doce, carinhosa, inteligente e divertida.

Wormtail: Ela é legal. Me ajuda com Feitiços e Poções.

**2. Marlene McKinnon**

Prongs: Bonitinha, mas não chega aos pés da minha ruivinha.

Padfoot: Bonita e inteligente. Seu único defeito: ainda tenta resistir à mim!

Moony: E está sendo bem sucedida, não?

Wormtail: Eu acho ela gata, mas o Pad vai me bater se eu disser isso.

**3. Jennifer Carrol**

Prongs: Mais ou menos. Loira de olhos castanhos. Sou mais as ruivas.

Padfoot: Dá pro gasto.

Moony: Nossa, como vocês são exigentes... Bonitinha, até.

Wormtail: Ué, quem foi que colocou ela em terceiro lugar, então?

**4. Karol Buffay**

Prongs: Já disse, sou mais as ruivas.

Padfoot: Você é mais a Evans, Prongs. Bonita, mas tem namorado.

Moony: Linda, maravilhosa e perfeita. Maaas tem um namorado gato e inteligente que ela ama muito, então esqueçam.

Wormtail: Se eu não soubesse que o namorado dela é você, te estranharia, Moony.

**5. Alice Frasier**

Prongs: Bonitinha, parece uma bonequinha, sei lá. Amiga da minha adorada.

Padfoot: Completamente apaixonada pelo Frank.

Moony: E ele por ela. Alice é legal, gentil, educada e estudiosa.

Wormtail: Me ajuda com Trato e DCAT.

**6. Mary Stuart**

Prongs: Bonitinha, mas gasta pelo uso.

Padfoot: Falou tudo.

Moony: Bunda grande demais.

Wormtail: Barriguda, sabiam?

**7. Bellatrix Black**

Prongs: Ruivas são minha fonte de viver.

Padfoot: Cara, Prongs, você já tá me cansando. A Bella é inútil.

Moony: Nariguda.

Wormatail: Namora com o Lestrange.

**8. Narcisa Black**

Prongs: Eca. Loira sem sal nem açucar. Prefiro pimenta.

Padfoot: Ou seja, _sua ruiva_. A Narcisa é mesmo sem graça.

Moony: Sei lá, os olhos dela até que são legais.

Wormtail: Namorada do Malfoy.

**9. Julie Murdly**

Prongs: Completa e totalmente atificial. Já ouvi minha ruivinha dizendo que não gosta dela, então também não gosto.

Padfoot: Merlin, faça o Prongs pegar logo a Evans se não quiser me matar de enjôo.

Moony: Artificial mesmo.

Wormtail: Concordo.

**10. Judy Black (mãe do Sirius)**

Prongs: Uh, uma beleza, hein. Pior que espantalho.

Padfoot: Pior que a sujeira no pé da mosca que pousou no cocô da cobra do Voldemort.

Moony: Mosca não tem pé, tem pata. E a Sra Black é horrorosa.

Wormtail: E me dá medo.

**N/A: Siiim, recebi muitas reviews! Quinze, bem mais do que eu esperava! Vcs receberão suas respostas em suas caixinhas de correio, exceto:**

LeNaHhH: Sim, Severus na lista! XD E lógico que o Sirius tinha que ser o primeiro, neh? Imagina! Hehehe... Beijos!

Mahyla: Oie! Espero que goste das dez mais! XD Beijos e continue acompanhando, certo?

cathy Resende: Muito obrigada pelos elogios xD E q bom q leu Pimentinha tbm, mas Jogo da Verdade e Utopia Marota não são minhas, são da grande Babi Evans xD Beijos!

**Fiquei muito feliz em saber que gostaram da fic dessa desocupada! Por favor, continuem acompanhando! E comentando! xDD**

Próximo capitulo...

_Bilhetes na aula de História da Magia_


	3. Bilhetes: Aula de Historia da Magia

Aula de historia da Magia, sexta-feira, dez e cinco da manhã.

James: Oi Lily!

Lily: Oi.

Sirius: Sem gritos? Sem 'É Evans pra você, Potter"? Sem showzinho?

Lily: Você não quer que eu comece a gritar no meio da aula, quer Black? Pensando melhor, não precisa responder.

James: Pad, o que você está fazendo aqui? Eu pretendia ter uma conversinha com a minha ruivinha. _Particular_, sabe?

Sirius: Sinto muito, a aula está entediante, então me agüentem.

Lily: Que meigo.

Marlene: Oi pessoinhas! Falando sobre a revolta de 1937?

James: Claro, sobre o que mais poderíamos estar falando?

Sirius: Oi Lene! Quer sair comigo para praticarmos um ato de sucção bucal?

Lily: Nossa, Potter, o Black está ganhando em originalidade de você.

Marlene: Não, obrigada, Black, mas você me deixou com vontade de regurgitar o café-da-manhã que eu não tomei.

James: Que nada, ele aprendeu comigo. Eu o ensinei tudo que ele sabe.

Sirius: Como você é agradável, Marlene...

Marlene: Não mais que você.

Lily: Estou começando a me sentir uma intrusa aqui.

James: Isso porque a intenção era conversarmos só nós dois.

Sirius: Lily, Lene, querem ir assistir ao treino hoje?

Marlene: Hum... Ver um monte de homem suado tirando a camisa e mostrando os músculos...

Lily: Vendo pessoas como o Gideao sem camisa... Tentador...

Marlene: Sabe, Lily, acho que deveríamos ir. Que mal poderia fazer, afinal?

Lily: Concordo plenamente! Nós vamos, garotos.

Sirius: Sabe... Não era bem essa a intenção ao convida-las para o treino.

James: Que historia é essa, Lily? Eu sou muito melhor que o Prewet!

Marlene: Oras, Black, nós já assistimos ao treino da Corvinal mesmo, não foi, Lily?

Lily: Ah, Potter, não me leve a mal, mas o Gideao sem camisa definitivamente é um sonho!

Sirius: Porque vocês foram no treino da Corvinal?

Marlene: Fomos convidadas. Por dois Corvinais lindos, aliás.

James: Lily Evans, você não ousou dizer isso!

Lily: Porque?

Sirius: E porque diabos eles convidaram vocês para um treino?

Marlene: Para assistirmos eles jogando. Você sabe como são os meninos, adoram exibir as qualidades e habilidades...

James: Porque você está me provocando. E você não vai querer isso, pode ter certeza!

Lily: Credo, calma, Potter. Você está apertando seu pulso, vai começar a sangrar! Pare!

James: Você se importa?

Sirius: Que retardados, eles se acham muito. Eu jogo muito melhor do que eles. E Evans, você tá mexendo muito com meu amigo, sabia?

Lily: Claro que me importo! Merlin, fica calmo, Potter. Você me deu um susto e tanto agora.

Marlene: Talvez você jogue. Veremos logo, não? E Potter, você também tá mexendo muito com a Lily. Ela ficou muito pálida agora a pouco.

James: Desculpe, Lily. Não queria te assustar.

Lily: Tudo bem. Desculpe também, eu não queria te provocar...tanto.

Marlene: Ai que lindo vocês dois!

Sirius: Que cuti-cuti! Os dois pombinhos se desculpando! Gracinha!

Lily: Cala a boca Black!

Sirius: Não. É divertido ver você vermelha e o Prongs com esse sorrisao besta.

Marlene: Desculpe, mas concordo com o Black totalmente. É muito divertido!

Lily: Amiga da onça.

James: Então, vocês vão assistir ao nosso treino hoje? Para verem que somos os mais gostosos do time?

Sirius: E pra ver que jogamos muito melhor que os Corvinais?

James: É!... Que corvinais?

Marlene: Claro, nós vamos. Certo, Lils?

Lily: Ninguém, Potter, ninguém. Certo, Lene.

Sirius: Então nos vemos a noite.

Marlene: E pelo amor de Merlin, _não é um encontro_, entenderam?

James: Perfeitamente. Até mais tarde, ruivinha. Tchau, McKinnon.

Lily: Até, Potter. Tchau, Black.

Marlene: Tchau, Potter. A gente se vê, Black.

Sirius: Tchau, Evans. Claro, Lene.

**N/A: As despedidas mais retardadas ever, mas tudo bem xD**

**Gente, fiquei tããão feliz com o numero de reviews que recebi! Adoro demais vocês! Continuem comentando e continuarei postando constantemente, show?**

**Respostas das reviews anônimas:**

Nathália : Era a intenção fazer o leitor surtar nessa parte mesmo xD Beijão!

Pikena: Brigada xD Espero que continue a acompanhar, ainda está tão no comecinho xD Beijos!

cathy Resende: Sem problemas pela 'gafe' xD Jah fiz isso muitas vezes, normal xD Lendo "Maluca"? Que bom! Continue acompanhando minhas fics xD Beijão!

mari.: Vc que me matou de rir qdo li sua review! Caiu da cadeira e levou o teclado junto? Ri tanto (a malvada que ri da desgraça alheia xD) Beijão!

LeNaHhH: Brigada por ler tds as minhas fics xD Beijão!

**As respostas das outras pessoinhas virá no seu e-mail amanha ou depois, pq estou sem tempo agora. Beijão a todos, e continuem lendo e comentando. E se quiserem, dêem um pulinho nas minhas outras fics xD Beijos!**


	4. 5 fatos inegáveis

**5 fatos tristemente inegáveis sobre James Potter e Sirius Black **

_Por Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon_

**1. **Eles são sarados.

Lily: Pudemos comprovar tal fato assistindo ao treino de Quadribol.

Marlene: Sinceramente, foi uma das visões mais belas que meus humildes olhos já tiveram a oportunidade de se deparar.

**2. **Eles são galinhas.

Lily: Certo, ninguém quer que eles sejam padres nem nada, mas uma garota a cada dez dias?

Marlene: E ainda têm a cara de pau de continuar a nos chamar para sair! E agem como se não soubessem por que recusamos!

**3. **Eles são bons jogadores de quadribol.

Lily: Bem melhores que certos corvinais.

Marlene: E têm um fã-clube, o que prova que eles são bons. Alias, prova que eles são gatos, mas enfim.

**4. **Eles são engraçados.

Lily: Infelizmente, não tem como não rir até estourar quando se passa meia hora com eles.

Marlene: Simplesmente humanamente impossível.

**5. **Eles também são idiotas e inconsequentes.

Lily: Azarar indefesos, afinal, não é engraçado. Certo, azarar o Snape às vezes é engraçado.

Marlene: Mas eles continuam sendo idiotas

5 fatos inegáveis que puderam ser comprovados no treino de Quadribol hoje sobre Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon

_Por James Potter e Sirius Black_

**1.** Elas admitem que somos gostosos.

Prongs: Foi uma das coisas mais gratificantes do mundo ver a minha Lily com a boca ligeiramente aberta quando eu tirei a camisa.

Padfoot: E a Marlene? Só faltava babar!

**2.** Elas ficaram totalmente com ciúmes.

Prongs: Duvido que os dois corvinais tivessem esse fã-clube que nós temos.

Padfoot: Você viu os olhares assassinos que elas ficavam mandando pras nossas admiradoras?

**3.** Elas se impressionaram com o nosso talento no Quadribol.

Prongs: Não dava pra não se impressionarem, na verdade.

Padfoot: Nós _somos_ bons.

**4. **Elas riram das nossas piadas.

Prongs: Eu sei que nós somos engraçados, mas o importante é que a Lily me achou engraçado hoje.

Padfoot: Querer que um monte de garotas riam da gente é ridiculamente fácil. Mas a Lene não ri do que eu digo quando não tem graça. O que nunca acontece, deixe-me acrescentar.

**5. **Elas nos amam.

Prongs: Inegável.

Padfoot: Incontestável.

**N/A: Oiii pessoas. XD**

**Notaram a ligeira discordância entre as listas? xD**

**Muitíssimo obrigada a todas as reviews, adorei cada uma delas, como sempre! Adoro demais esses leitores lindos e fofos que vocês são. Por isso me sinto imensamente culpada por não poder responde-las, mas é que se eu fosse faze-lo, só poderia postar quinta que vem, provavelmente.**

**Bem, esse particularmente não é um dos meus captiulos preferidos, mas os dois próximos eu adoro! Mas só vou postar se completar 60 reviews, que tal? ;D**

**Milhões de beijos para cada um que está lendo! E deixem reviews, por favor, sim?**

**Até mais!**


	5. 10 razoes para sair com James Potter

**10 Razões pelas quais Lily Evans deveria aceitar sair com James Potter**

_Por Marlene McKinnon e Alice Frasier_

**1. **Ele é gato.

Marlene: Sei que agora você vai revirar os olhos, pensando "Essas duas não têm mais o que fazer, não?" Bom, não temos mesmo, mas não vem ao caso. Ele é gato, sim, e você sabe.

Alice: _Eu_ tenho mais o que fazer, sim, tá?

Marlene: Ah, claro, você poderia estar se amassando com o Frank num canto de Hogwarts.

Alice: Por exemplo.

**2. **Ele gosta de você

Marlene: Vamos ver, agora você fica vermelha.

Alice: E começa a dizer que "não gosta, não. Eu sou só mais uma e blá blá blá".

Marlene: Bem, a verdade, cara Lils, é que nenhum rapaz em seus plenos 17 anos passa tres deles correndo atrás de uma mesma garota que só o rejeita, por nada.

Alice: É fato, aceite. James Potter é apaixonado por você.

**3. **Ele é gostoso.

Marlene: Outra coisa incontestável. Admita, ele é gostoso.

Alice: Vamos lá, Lily, vai dizer que não é? Você nunca viu ele sem camisa? Ou os braços musculosos saindo da camiseta? Ou—

Marlene: Cadê o Frank? Acho que ele não anda satisfazendo a Alice, não.

Alice: Boba, só estou tentando convencer a Lils.

**4. **Você gosta dele.

Marlene: Pare de negar (porque é o que você está fazendo agora, provavelmente) e pense. Você... gosta... dele. Não é tão impossível assim.

Alice: Concordo. Você só tem que parar de ser cega e admitir. Pra você, pra gente, pra ele e pro mundo todo.

Marlene: Aquela que sonha baixo, não?

**5. **Ele é rico.

Marlene: Foi a Lice quem pôs esse.

Alice: Ei! Mentirosa, foi você!

Marlene: Tá bom, fui eu. Mas qual é, é interessante, tá? Melhor rico do que pobre.

**6. **Ele é um bom amigo.

Marlene: Certo, Lils, você provavelmente ficou meio confusa nessa. Mas ele é mesmo um bom amigo. Ele nunca deixou o Remus, o Sirius ou o Peter na mão. Ele está sempre ali quando alguém precisa. E como você nunca se interessou em ser ao menos amiga dele, não pode negar.

Alice: E tem a parada do Remus. Você acha que é fácil? Aposto que ele deu muito duro, só pra ajuda-lo. E o Sirius! Ele mora com os Potter desde o ano passado. Ele é um amigo leal, sim, e seria exatamente isso que _você_ faria se eu fosse um lobisomem ou a Lene fugisse de casa.

Marlene: Alem do mais, seu companheiro tem que ser seu amigo, sempre!

Alice: Concordo em numero, gênero e grau.

**7. **Ele é engraçado.

Marlene: Mesmo que você nem ande com ele, nem nada, você sabe que ele é. Até a McGonagall admite isso, então não tente negar.

Alice: E se não me engano, o homem perfeito pra você tem que te fazer rir.

Marlene: O que o James faz sempre, sem esforço, só sendo quem ele é.

Alice: As vezes sem querer, inclusive. Se desse uma chance a ele, veria.

**8. **É o nosso ultimo ano.

Marlene: Lily, uma vez na vida, aja com seus instintos mais do que com a mente. Nosso ultimo ano, sua ultima chance de descobrir!

Alice: Se não for agora, não será nunca! E sabe-se lá se é mesmo com ele que está sua felicidade? Seu verdadeiro amor?

Marlene: É melhor se arrepender pelo que fez do que pelo que não fez, não acha?

Alice: Definitivamente.

**9. **Se sair com ele, nunca mais será incomodada.

Marlene: Simples assim. Se você aceitar logo, ele nunca mais vai te chamar pra sair.

Alice: Independente do resultado do encontro.

Marlene: Se der certo, ele não vai precisar te chamar pra sair, ou pelo menos você não vai se incomodar quando ele chamar. Se der errado, ele não vai chamar mais do mesmo jeito. De um jeito ou de outro, seu sonho se realiza.

Alice: De acordo com a Lene, simples assim. Mas acho que vai dar certo, não errado. Certeza.

**10. **Ele beija bem.

Marlene: Não me olhe assim. É um fato conhecido por toda Hogwarts!

Alice: Não exagera. Mas dizem mesmo que ele beija.

Marlene: Ou seja, mesmo que o encontro seja um desastre, você sai faturando.

Alice: Só pra esclarecer, foi a Lene que escreveu esse item, tá?

**N/A: Aaaaai como eu adoro totalmente demais vocês!**

**Adoro, adoro, adoro, adoro! Demaaaais!**

**Certo, passado o momento de "vocês são demais"...**

**Esse e o próximo são um dos meus preferidos! Espero muitas e muitas reviews senão não posto. XP**

**Tenho esquecido de dizer qual será o prox capitulo, né?**

**Me desculpem!**

**Totalmente sem tempo nem animo (TPM é phooda...) de responder suas reviews gatérrimas, então aqui vão apenas os agradecimentos muito especiais aos ainda mais especiais:** Lilys Riddle, Mily McMilt, Bebely Black, LeNaHhH, Mah Clarinha, Paty Evans, cathy Resende, Pikena, Dáfny, Rodrigo Black Potter, Patty Lupin, JhU Radcliffe, miss Jane Poltergeist, jehssik.

**Muito obrigada a cada uma das lindas reviews! Eu realmente adoro as receber! Por favor, não deixem de comentar! Juro que posto rapidinho o prox capitulo! Segunda ele jah tah ai! Beijaaao!**

**PS: Que tal me ajudarem a completar 75 reviews? XD**

Próximo capitulo:

_5 razoes para arranjar novas amigas. Urgentemente._


	6. 5 razões para arranjar novas amigas

**5 razoes para arranjar novas amigas. Urgentemente.**

_Por Lily Evans, com rebatidas de Marlene McKinnon e Alice Frasier._

1. As que tenho, conhecidas por Marlene McKinnon e Alice Frasier, ambas disfarçadas, ficam tentando me empurrar para o meu inimigo mortal, também conhecido como James Potter. Apesar de admitir que alguns argumentos eram bastante bons e eu cheguei a concordar com poucos, foi uma prova de que elas não estão do meu lado, e sim do lado das Trevas, esperando o momento para se revelarem.

Alice: Será que ela exagerou?

Marlene: Droga, persona-do-mal-de-codinome-Alice, ela nos descobriu! E agora?

2. Além disso, as duas têm seríssimos problemas para acordar cedo de manhã, fazendo com que eu me atrase conseqüentemente e perca alguma aula para poder tomar o café. Agora percebo que é uma conspiração para boicotar meu futuro de Auror, e assim liberar o mundo para suas maldades maquiavélicas.

Alice: Você perde a aula para tomar café porque quer! Poderia perder o café para ir a aula.

Marlene: Ei, você também acorda tarde, Lily Evans! Não jogue a culpa só na gente!

3. As duas megeras que se dizem minhas amigas também demonstram não sê-lo aos sábados de manhã. É quando elas acordam mais cedo com o único e perturbado objetivo de me acordar da pior maneira que conseguirem pensar com suas mentes insanas e embargadas de sono. Geralmente isso envolve um gambá ou eu acordar no meio de um milharal.

Alice: Mas você já se acostumou e começou a acordar mais cedo aos sábados. E alias, nos prega algumas também.

Marlene: Eu lembro do gambá! Ele era tão fofo! Nós o chamamos de Fred, lembram? Que saudades do Fred…

4. Alice e Marlene também confraternizam com o inimigo com certa freqüência preocupante. Apesar de eu própria ser amiga de Remus, ajudar Peter e trocar algumas palavrinhas com Black, elas também conversam civilizadamente com o ser absolutamente inominável de iniciais J.P. E já me chegou ao conhecimento certa vez que _eu_ sou um dos assuntos! E apesar de semanas tentando fazê-las me dizer do que se tratava, elas mais uma vez se provaram indignas de confiança e não me contaram.

Alice: Quando foi isso? Você lembra, Lene?

Marlene: Foram tantas as vezes que isso aconteceu…

5. Elas insistem em dizer que eu sinto algo mais profundo do que desprezo ou nojo pelo já mencionado Potter. Imaginem, só porque vivo comentando que ele é um besta, imbecil e galinha! Vê se pode!

Alice: Só por isso? Que absurdo!

Marlene: É, se você mudasse de assunto e não vivesse falando do Potter, talvez…

**N/A: Oi galera!**

**Antes de mais nada, sinto muiiiito! Prometi atualizar ontem, segunda, mas infelizmente surgiram alguns imprevistos e não deu. Mas estou atualizando hoje. XD**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews, elas me fazem não desistir da minha fic xD Fico simplesmente maravilhada quando abro meu e-mail e vejo as reviews lindas que me deixaram. Continuem as mandando xD**

**O próximo capitulo será um bilhetinho. Juro que dessa vez não demoro.**

**Respostas das reviews anonimas:**

Mariana: Hey! Tirou o domigo para ler minhas fics? XD Adorei todas suas reviews! Valeu! E foi mal, mas demorei mais para atualizar xD Pelo menos veio xD Beijão!

Nath Evans: Huhu, vamos lá, se todas admitirem, talvez a Lily admita tambem… ELE É GOSTOSO! Huhuhu... Continue acompanhando e mandando suas reviews, beijão!

Aline: 10 motivos é mesmo muita coisa, mas vamos admitir: a gente consegue mais de 10 razoes para ela ficar com ele, não? Hehehe... Beijos e continue comentando!

Babby-Luu: Você vai escrever? Que lindoo! Eu vou querer ler! Sim, senhora, pode me avisar quando começar a posta-la, ouviu? XD Obrigada por acompanhar minhas fics! Beijos!

Pikena: Por esse capitulo, dá pra ver que ela realmente é teimosa, não? Mas sabemos que ela não pode resistir por muito tempo xD Quem resiste? Beijão!

cathy Resende: Hey! Maluca tá atualizada, viu? XD Adoro seus comentários, mesmo quando você não tá afim de escrever muito, até seus comentários pequenos contam xD Beijos!

LeNaHhH: Basquete? Nossa, vou parar de jogar (a medrosa, neh?) Brincadeira... Bom, melhoras pra você! Não quero ficar sem suas reviews lindosas! Beijão!

**As respostas dos loggados estarão nas suas caixinhas de e-mail no máximo amanha, ok? Beijos enormes para quem lê e comenta, pra quem não lê, pra quem lê mas não comenta, pra quem ainda não nasceu e para você, Xuxaaaa!**

**(momento "beijo pra mamãe no show da Xuxa" off)**


	7. Aula de Runas: MarleneXSirius

Aula de Runas, terça-feira, três horas e quinze da tarde.

Na antiguidade, os conhecimentos da leitura das runas era passado de geração a geração, inclusive entre as mulheres. Portanto, como muitas, senão…

Sirius: Marlene, você saberia me dizer porque sua amiga ruiva é tão teimosa?

Marlene: Nossa, imagina como seria chato se você não tivesse sido claro.

Sirius: Você entendeu, Marlene. Porque ela recusa o James por tanto tempo?

Marlene: Sabe, Black, eu não entendo ela. Quero dizer, eu e Lice somos total a favor desses dois se acertarem.

…todas tradições passadas via o famoso boca-a-boca, algumas alterações julgam ter sido feitas.

Sirius: Todo mundo é a favor, ninguém agüenta mais as brigas e os berros.

Marlene: Verdade. Mas sabe, eu acho que eu até a entendo. Quero dizer, você e o Potter são os maiores galinhas de Hogwarts. O que garante que ele realmente gosta dela?

Sirius: Marlene, ninguém pede uma pessoa por três anos, levando toco, simplesmente por não ter o que fazer.

Marlene: É, mas enquanto ela a chamava para sair, continuava provando que era um boboca. Assim que ela dizia que 'nao', lá estava seu amiguinho, se pegando com alguém.

_Acredita-se, no entanto, que informação alguma foi modificada, apenas aumentada. Diz-se que houveram grandes bruxos…_

Sirius: Bom, você não queria que ele se abstivesse por três anos, queria? Ele tem 17 anos, vamos lá, né! Alem do mais, sei que ele nunca trairia a Evans, e desistiria de toda e qualquer garota de Hogwarts por ela.

Marlene: Isso é o que ele, e você, amigo dele, dizem. Lily precisa de uma prova, Black. Ela não se entregaria sem garantias assim, você sabe. Ele sabe.

Sirius: Por que ela não relaxa um pouco e só aceita logo? Pra que tantas garantias?

…que viam um pouco mais e transpassavam seus novos e recém-descobrtos conhecimentos adiante.

Marlene: Bom, simplesmente porque ela não quer correr um risco tão grande de ser usada e jogada fora, como ele faz com todas!

Sirius: Como ela não percebe que ele não vai fazer isso? Droga, pela primeira vez na vida, ele tá apaixonado! Ela precisa fazer o James sofrer tanto?

Marlene: Talvez seja bom, sabe? Ele sofrer. Sentir na pele o que ele fez com tantas garotas.

_Os trouxas acreditam que o grupo pela qual se ensinavam a leitura entre gerações era restrito_…

Sirius: Ele não fez por querer, sabia? Não é culpa dele as meninas se apaixonarem por ele, assim como não é minha culpa.

Marlene: Sabe de uma coisa, Black? Eu sou totalmente a favor da Lily ficar com o Potter, já disse. Mas você difinitivamente não está ajudando seu amigo

Lily: Será que eu posso continuar a copiar meu dever em paz?

Sirius: A vontade.

Marlene: Desculpe, Lils.

Lily: Obrigada.

…_a alguns homens e mulheres treinados para esse tipo de leitura. Porem, não havia treinamento: simplesmente eram os bruxos das aldeias de maioria trouxa._

**N/A: Capitulo curtinho, né? Mas pra compensar o tamanho mínimo e o enorme numero de reviews que recebi no ultimo capitulo, o próximo já vem segunda feira, ok?**

**Bom, devo desculpas por ter demorado tanto tempo antes de atualizar, mas foram as provas (gabaritei as de bio e de física! Não que alguém tenha perguntado, mas... xD), os dias que tenho que passar na escola, os deveres dos professores chatos que ameaçam tirar pontos se não fizer e na hora nem olham, entre milhões de outros afazeres. Bem, vocês também têm uma vida fora do fan dom, vocês entendem, não?**

**Mas sinceramente, tenho que dizer que eu adiei o máximo possível atualizar, porque esse capitulo ficou pequeno e não muito legal, e eu queria melhora-lo. Mas quando vi que tinha exatamente 99 reviews, simplesmente não deu: era muito peso na consciência deixar vocês esperando. Muitíssimo obrigada pelo incentivo! Voltem segunda, certo? Capitulo novo fresquinho!**

**Como já mencionei antes, ando com a vida corrida, então não poderei responder review por review. No entanto, aqui vão os agradecimentos especiais à pessoas ainda mais especiais. Vocês fazem meu dia!**

ArthurCadarn (ela não está tendo uma atualização freqüente, mas eu geralmente aviso qdo será a próxima.)

Bia Lupin (acho que já comecei sua fic, não sei se deixei review...Vou lá assim que der!)

Lyla Evans Higurashi (Sim, a Karol-namorada do Remus – é amiga das meninas, logo aparecerá)

Nath Evans ( Nããão, não fique de mau de mim! Postarei semana que vem, assim que possível! Todas!)

Paty Evans (Não pense que esqueci sua fic, não, viu? To só esperando uma brecha nos meus horários pra ir lá ler!)

Lilys Riddle (To adorando a sua fic, sabia? Não sei se deixei review, mas logo vou ver o novo cap)

Dm Tayashi (Então, estou perdoada? XD)

Cecelitxa E. Black (Hey, vizinha chata que eu amo? T amo, flw?)

mih ciccone (pode deixar, assim que arranjar um tempinho leio suas fics)

miss Jane Poltergeist (Hey! Adoro seus 'hey'! Valeu por ler a fic mesmo cansada da viagem!)

Mariana (Aí está o bilhetinho! Espero que goste!)

Bruna Granger Potter (Infelizmente, o carnaval eh menor do que o necessário! (criatividade? Nossa, obrigada! XD)

jehssik (qlqr review eh linda pra mim!)

Mily McMilt (Brigadinha!)

Pikena (Caps longos não são meu forte xD)

MoniMione (Melhores fics q vc jah leu? Meu Deus, mto obrigada!)

Bebely Black (Hehe, brigadinha! Continue lendo e amando! XD)

JhU Radcliffe (Hey, brigada pelos comentários, adoro! Beijão!)

banne (Indicaram minha fic? Q lindo, qm foi? Brigada!)

**Beijos enormes!**

Próximo capitulo:

_Bilhetinho! Esse é grandinho!_


	8. Segunda feira: Bilhetes

_Aula de Poções, quinta-feira, dez e doze da manhã._

Padfoot: Prongs, por quanto tempo você vai continuar com isso?

Prongs: Isso o que?

Moony: Observando a Lily desse jeito... obsceno.

Wormtail: Ela vai perceber.

Padfoot: Viu? Até o Wormtail percebeu. Sem ofensas.

Prongs: Não era obscenamente. Eu só estava olhando pra ela. Sei lá, ela é tão _linda_!

Moony: Aparentemente, você não é o único que acha isso.

Wormtail: Por que?

Prongs: Quem mais está olhando minha ruivinha?

Padfoot: O Smith, ali, do lado do Johnson.

Prongs: Ah, fala serio. Ele não é uma ameaça. De jeito nenhum.

Moony: Como quiser...

Prongs: Vocês acham que ele é uma ameaça?

Wormtail: Bom, se for, sempre podemos dar um jeito, certo?

Padfoot: Obviamente... Tudo para manter o caminho de um amigo desimpedido...

Moony: Ah, a Lily não vai gostar disso...

Prongs: Como não? Eu estou defendendo ela!

Moony: Do que exatamente? Acha que ela não sabe se defender sozinha?

Padfoot: Ah, bem, isso ela sabe. E muito bem, alias.

Prongs: Mas ela não sabe que precisa ser defendida, entende? Por isso eu, um simples observador do ponto de vista de fora, tenho que alerta-la e protege-la.

Moony: Mas a Lily não vai enxergar dessa forma. Você sabe.

Wormtail: É só ela não descobrir que fomos nós.

Moony: Ela não é burra, Wormtail. Definitivamente.

Padfoot: Verdade, a Evans é muito esperta. Sempre sabe quando foi a gente.

Prongs: De um jeito ou de outro, é meu dever! Vocês estão comigo ou contra mim?

Padfoot: Contigo! Agora e sempre!

Wormtail: Com você, claro!

Moony: Ai ai... Se é assim, conte comigo.

Prongs: Sabia que não me decepcionariam. Agora, o plano é o seguinte...

* * *

_Aula de Transfigurações, na mesma quinta-feira, quatro e vinte e oito da tarde._

Alice: Vocês viram?

Marlene: Seja mais especifica, Lice. Vimos o que? As montanhas da Suécia?

Lily: As praias do Brasil?

Marlene: A neve do Himalaia?

Lily: A casa de verão do Dumbledore?

Marlene: Dumbledore tem uma casa de verão?

Lily: Ouvi dizer que sim. Imagina, ele nunca nos chamou para conhecê-la!

Marlene: Como me decepciona esse Dumbledore!

Alice: Ei! Parem com isso! Estou falando do fim da aula de Poções!

Lily: Ah, certo. Não.

Marlene: O que houve?

Alice: O Potter e os outros Marotos discutiram feio com o Smith.

Marlene: E rolou porrada? Oh, diga que sim! Por favor, diga que sim!

Alice: Na verdade, rolou sim.

Marlene: Maldição, e eu perdi!

Lily: Certo, mas o que isso nos diz respeito?

Marlene: Lutas _sempre_ me dizem respeito! Juro que não gostaria de ter perdido isso por nada no mundo! Será que se eu pedir com jeitinho eles repetem?

Alice: Nos diz respeito, não. _Te_ diz respeito, Lily. Potter estava te defendendo.

Lily: O QUE?

Alice: Aparentemente, Remus contou ao Frank que me contou que os Marotos estavam conversando. Aí o Potter achou que Smith parecia meio interessado em você e resolveu confrontá-lo.

Lily: Como ele ousa? É da minha conta garotos interessados em mim!

Alice: Deixa eu terminar. Aí o Smith falou alguma coisa que deixou Potter bem bravo e eles continuaram discutindo. Então, Smith falou algo de você aparentemente bem ruim, então Potter caiu em cima dele.

Marlene: Ele deu um gancho de esquerda ou de direita antes? Porque se você dá um de direita e é canhoto o resultado geralmente é um estragão, muitas vezes maior que um esquerdo. Será que Potter é canhoto?

Lily: O que exatamente Smith falou? De mim, quero dizer.

Alice: Isso eu não sei. Acho que Remus não revelou nem sob tortura. Mas Frank garantiu que foi realmente ruim, então não vá fazer mau juízo do Potter.

Lily: Eu realmente gostaria de saber o que foi...

Alice: Pode ter certeza que os Marotos não dirão de forma alguma. O que me faz crer que não foi o usual Sangue Ruim.

Marlene: É, uns xingamentos temperam as lutas.

Alice: Você sabe o que tem que fazer, não sabe, Lil?

Lily: Sei... Mas eu tenho mesmo?

Alice: _Tem._

Lily: Tá bom, tá bom... Lá vou eu. Adeus, amigas. A Lily Evans honrada e digna se vai agora...

Alice: Dramática...

Marlene: Manda um beijo pra ela!

* * *

_Aula de Transfigurações, ainda quinta-feira, quatro e quarenta e sete da tarde._

Lily: Hm... Potter. Eu soube do que acontecer hoje depois da aula de Poçoes. E...eu acho que devo...te agradecer. É isso. Obrigada.

James: Não há de que, Lily. Se precisar é só me chamar.

Lily: É...claro. Obrigada.

James: Então. Foi muito difícil?

Lily: O que?

James: Foi muito difícil me agradecer?

Lily: Ah. Bem, sabe como é. O céu não caiu, o sol não foi tampado. Enfim.

James: Sente-se melhor.

Lily: Talvez. Um pouco. Você devia tentar qualquer hora, sabe.

James: Ah, é? Agradecer minha mãe por ter concebido esse ser perfeito que tanto te alegra os dias?

Lily: Não. Me agradecer por existir e ser tão bela e resplandecente na sua vida.

James: Oh, desculpe, esqueci por um momento. Quem é o egocêntrico aqui mesmo?

Lily: Ah, o sujo falando do mal lavado. Não encha, é o convívio com você e o Black.

James: E ainda põe a culpa em mim!

Lily: Potter, quase tudo que acontece nesse castelo de desastroso e barulhento é culpa sua ou do Black. Então não fique tão ofendido, encare os fatos.

James: Não é verdade. Parte do barulho provem de você também. Os gritos, por exemplo.

Lily: Que são direcionados à você, então indiretamente também são sua culpa.

James: Que mania, Evans. Eu não te peço pra gritar comigo. Você grita por livre e espontânea vontade.

Lily: Não é verdade. Ao me chamar pra sair todo santo dia, você está despertando em mim certos instintos que ativam minhas cordas vocais.

James: Ou seja, como sempre, o problema sou eu.

Lily: Não foi o que eu quis dizer.

James: Foi, sim.

Lily: Certo, foi. Mas mesmo assim, você não é tão mal, não faça essa cara triste.

James: Você falou mesmo que eu não sou tão mal? Eu estou sonhando? Me belisca, eu devo estar sonhando.

Lily: Deixe de ser ridículo, Potter. É, eu acabei de admitir que talvez você não seja tão mal assim. E ponto final, muda de assunto.

James: Sim, senhora. Quer sair comigo?

Lily: Potter, sua intenção é me fazer ter um ataque de nervos até o fim do ano?

James: De forma alguma! Assim como tenho certeza que não é sua intenção me fazer perder o sono toda noite.

Lily: Como? Eu te faço perder o sono?

James: Toda santa noite. Duvido que eu tenha dormido a noite inteira mais de quinze vezes desde o inicio do ano.

Lily: Credo! Eu odeio perder o sono. Desculpe.

James: Um dia de muitos avanços hoje, hein? Me agradeceu _E_ pediu desculpas.

Lily: Se te fizer sentir melhor, eu também perdi algumas horas de sono esse ano. Por sua causa.

James: Perdeu? Mesmo? Tá falando serio? Por que?

_O sinal soou e Lily, vermelha, juntou suas coisas e saiu logo da sala._

**N/A: Viram? Segunda, aqui está! E é até grandinho! xD Muito obrigada pelas tantas reviews, e espero que quem pediu mais J/L tenha gostado. Aí vão todas as respostas decentemente:**

Dm Tayashi: Prontinho, um pouco de James/Lily pra você xD Espero que goste! Beijos e continue acompanhando!

Lilys Riddle: Siim, completou 100 pra mim! Já te mandei o bônus, espero que tenha gostado. Beijinhos e continue acompanhando!

Mahri Moony: São sempre capítulos leves, curtos e engraçadinhos, uma fic bem light. Que bom, ganhei uma nova leitora! XD Continue lendo e comentando!

Pikena: Infelizmente, mesmo se o Sirius der um toque no James, não vai adiantar muito, o que tá feito tá feito. Mas aí está, um pouquinho de JamesxLily xD Beijos e continue comentando!

Lil: Brigada por ler e gostar! XD Aí está um capitulo maiorzinho, mas a fic é bem leve, não dá pra aumentar demais xD

jehssik: Realmente, quanto a brigas, Sirius e Lene não nos decepcionam, não é? Beijos e continue comentando! XD

Dáfny: Hey, tava sumida! XD Obrigada por gostar xD Beijinhos e continue comentando!

Nath Evans: O capitulo novo de Princesinha já tá pronto! xD Que bom que não está de mal xD Beijos e continue comentando!

LeNaHhH: Yeah, melhorou o dedo! Era assim, tava no meio da aula, a Lily tava anotando a matéria. Aí o Sirius e a Lene começaram a puxar o pergaminho e conversar, e ela continuava a anotar quando conseguia. No fim ela pediu pra eles pararem xD Esclaresci? Beijos!

miss Jane Poltergeist: Eu tô no segundo ano, e vc? (não se incomode, tbm sou curiosa xD) Desde que leia, não tem problema! Boas provas xD Beijos!

JhU Radcliffe: Ngm agüenta a 'metidez' do Sirius e do James, ne? Mas se bem que acho o Sirius ainda mais metido, a Lily baixa um pouco a bola do James xD Beijos e continue comentando!

Washed Soul: Fofa. Diferente. Divertida. Adorei sua review xD

Paty Evans: Aí está capitulo 8! E calma, eu ainda vou ler 'caminhos'... Beijinhos xD

Lyla Evans Higurashi: Hey! Gosta da Princesinha? Tem cap fresquinho lá, deixa uma review? XD Beijão e obrigada!

**Muito obrigada a todas as reviews! Beijos e amo vocês! Demais!**

Próximo capitulo:

_Lista dos defeitos do Potter_


	9. Lista dos defeitos do Potter

**Lista dos defeitos do Potter**

_Por Lily Evans, rebatido por Marlene McKinnon e Karol Buffay_

_Numero um: Ele acha que pode sair azarando qualquer um em situação pior e menos favorável que a dele, como se fosse o dono do mundo, só porque, admito, seja um bom bruxo._

Karol: Começamos bem, ela admitiu que ele é um bom bruxo. Que acha disso, Lene?

Marlene: Bem, Karol, eu acho que é o reflexo do grande amor irrefreado e contido que ela tenta esconder do mundo que ela nutre pelo ser conhecido como James Potter.

Karol: Lily, não seja tola. Você com certeza notou que ele a muito não azara Snape, porque eu sei que é dele que está falando.

Marlene: Sinceramente, que frescura! "Qualquer um em situação pior e menos favorável que a dele"? Diga logo que é Snape e economize tinta!

_Numero dois: Ele me chama pra sair. Eu digo não. Dois segundos depois ele está se agarrando com uma das sem-amor-proprio que vivem atrás dele e de Black. Céus, que imaturidade!_

Karol: Bem, pra começar, você acabou de confessar que se importa. Quero dizer, não estou te culpando, nada mais normal do que ficar brava quando um menino te pede pra sair e logo depois está se agarrando com outra. Mas uma garota só se importa quando está gostando do menino mencionado!

Marlene: Alem do mais, você disse não, Lily. Quer o que, que ele espere tres anos até você se dar conta do amor infinito que não se deixa revelar sem ficar com ninguém? Pelo menos, quando chegar sua vez ele tá bem aquecido.

Karol: Eu sinceramente acho que a Alice seria uma pedida melhor nesse caso.

Marlene: Ei, está desfazendo meus comentários altamente inteligentes e prestativos?

_Numero três: Ele vive se exibindo com aquela droga de pomo de ouro afanado simplesmente porque pode!_

Karol: Bem, Lily, quando uma pessoa gosta muito de uma coisa e é boa nela, acontece de querer mostrar isso, mesmo sem querer.

Marlene: Obviamente que meu cérebro captou exatamente o que você quis dizer, Karol.

Karol: Certo, vou pôr de outra forma. Você, Lily, deixaria de levantar a mão quando o professor pergunta algo que você sabe simplesmente pra não se exibir? Você diz: Mas eu não me exibo! Sei que não, mas pode ter gente que ache isso metideza. Entendeu agora o que eu quis dizer?

Marlene: Agora sim. Pra que você gastou tanta tinta pra explicar de outro jeito se tinha um jeito mais fácil? A pena é sua?

_Numero quatro: Ele tem o hábito de correr as mãos pelos cabelos já bagunçados simplesmente porque parece que ele acabou de sair de uma vassoura._

Karol: Bem, ele voa bem, sabe?

Marlene: Eu não posso deixar de fazer um comentário aqui: eu admiro muito o Potter por causa disso. Se qualquer uma de nós passasse a mão nos cabelos metade do que ele passa, juro que não teríamos mais cabelo. Os fios do Potter são muito fortes! Ele deve lavar o cabelo com queratina toda noite. Eu tiro meu chapéu (que ironia) para os cabelos do Potter.

Karol: Lily, muitas pessoas tem hábitos. Você tem que aprender a conviver com eles. Potter tem mania de passar a mão no cabelo. Você tem mania de negar seus sentimentos. E daí? Zero a zero.

Marlene: Alem disso, muitas meninas acham sexy.

_Numero cinco: Eu sou apenas um desafio para ele. Sabemos que um maroto (lembrando que James Potter é um deles) jamais se apaixona, e agora não é exceção. Eu fui a primeira a dar um toco nele, já é uma questão de honra, sabem?_

Karol: Ah, querida Lily, comentário total e completamente inválido. E o Remus? Nós não estamos namorando há séculos? Um Maroto é sim capaz de se apaixonar. Talvez não Sirius Black, mas James Potter não só é capaz como está apaixonado.

Marlene: Isso aí. E mesmo que tivesse sido uma questão de honra no começo, agora não é mais. Agora é amor.

Karol: Portanto pare de encher o saco e aceite logo o convite antes que ele desista.

Marlene: Não que ele vá fazer isso, mas tudo é possível, Lily.

**N/A: Ta, eu sei que demorei. Desculpem. Nossa, já perceberam que todo capitulo eu tenho que pedir desculpa?**

**Pois é, eu tive que ralar muito em química pra poder recuperar a prova que eu tinha ido mal, então não tive tempo de postar com os merecidos méritos. Briguem com o metido do meu professor /**

**Bom, se não se incomodam, vai aqui uma propagandinha básica: que tal lerem minha outra fic, "Maluca, eu!" ? É do ponto de vista da Lily, que alias, é beeem doidinha. Eu gosto, mas está decaindo, e se puderem ler e deixar reviews pra me ajudarem a levanta-la, adoraria! xD**

**Então, sem mais delongas, suas respostas:**

Ly Black: Capitulo foda? Bom, obrigada xD Gosto de capítulos fodas xD Muitos beijos e continue lendo e comentando

Bia Lupin: Sim, clima JL on! XD Mas sinto muito, ninguém vai saber o que o Smith falou x/ Sabe como é, deixe por conta da imaginação. Muitos beijos, e continue lendo e comentando!

Grace Black: Quer dizer que agüenta duas fics minhas? Premio de coragem pra vc! XD Obrigada pelo elogio! Continue lendo-as e deixando reviews, viu? Beijos!

Dáfny: Maravilhosa, minha fic? Bem, se você diz... xD Beijos! E não suma mesmo, gosto muito das suas reviews!

Almofadinhas: Acompanha minha fic? Então, senhorita, se já faz a parte mais difícil (ler), faça a mais fácil: comentar! XD Muitos beijos e obrigada!

Dm Tayashi: Epopéias são minhas reviews favoritas, então não se incomode. Sinceramente, adoro o companheirismo dos Marotos, e as tiradas da Lene vêm dos meus melhores dias xD Quanto ao msn, é mais fácil vc me add, pode ser? Flavinha 3 0 0 0 (três mil) hotmail com. E aí vc me conta seu projeto. Não desistiu, ne? Espero q não, imagino que vá ficar ótima! Muitos beijos!

miss Jane Poltergeist: Concordo, as fic-writter mais legais, divertidas e mto boas são de JL. Muitos beijos e continue ao meu lado xD

ArthurCadarn: De fato, em cada defeito há uma qualidade xD Continue lendo e comentando

LeNaHhH: Adoro te fazer rir, sabia? A Lene é apaixonada por uma briga, não? E a Lily e o James são lindos, não? Muitos beijos!

jehssik: Infelizmente, não saberemos o que o Smith falou da Lily. Fica por conta da imaginação. XD Muitos beijos!

.Miss.H.Granger.: O que, no caso, é um defeito interessante. XD Beijão!

gaby-fdj-black: Hey! Te adoro, sabia? XD LJ comandam mesmo! E SM tbm! E as suas fics tbm! XD Beijão!

Mily McMilt: Tbm amo sua fic! Alias, acho que devia postar mais freqüentemente (olha quem fala) Beijos enormes!

Pikena: Pois é, capitulo grandao, o passado, né? Mas esse foi beeem menor. Beijos! XD

Lilys Riddle: Nossa, eu chegar em 200 reviews? Qdo estiver lá pelo capitulo 40, né? XD Mas vou adorar ver a sua review sendo a duzentésima xD Beijos!

Babby – Luu: Realmente, ninguém merece estudar, tendo como opções ler, escrever, comer, ver TV, ir no dentista...xD Beijão e boa sorte com as notas

Lyla Evans Higurashi: Gosta de A Princesinha? Que meigo! Obrigada! Muitos beijos pra você!

Banne: Que meigo, que bom que gostou! Continue lendo e review-zando! XD

Washed Soul: Ama minha fic? Certo, loucura comprovada xD Li sua fic, e adorei! XD Beijos!

JhU Radcliffe: Até dos seus comentarios rapidos eu gusto! Beijos!

Mahri Moony: Espero que não suma mais xD Beijos!

Stef's Lestrange: Sinceramente, uma escritora como vc lê o que eu escrevo? xD Adoro suas fics! Muitos beijos!

Amy L Black: Amei o 'autora bilheteira'! Beijos pra vc também! xD

cathy Resende: Sumiu...mas eu entendo. Estudante sofre. xD Continue lendo e muitos beijos pra vc!

BellaTB: Nossa, vc é mto eloqüente x/ Mas só de ler minha fic, fico feliz! Te amo, Bel! E prox cap é dedicado a ti! xD

Srta Black: Gente, existem pessoas mto caridosas nesse mundo, e você é uma delas. Muito perfeita? Boa mesmo? Minha fic? Sinceramente, muito obrigada, vc é um amor! xD Beijos!

Próximo capitulo:

_10 razões pelas quais eu gosto da Evans_


	10. 10 razoes para amar Lily Evans

**10 razões pelas quais eu gosto da Evans**

_Por James Potter, sem a intromissão de ninguém_

**1. **Ela é belíssima.

**2. **Ela é gostosa, mesmo que não fique mostrando, como as meninas que eu geralmente pego.

**3. **Ela é inteligente. Não só nas aulas, onde ela sabe tudo e é a preferida de todos os professores, mas também dá respostas ótimas para Malfoy, Snape e outros quando a provocam. Inclusive eu, alias.

**4. **Ela é divertida. Mesmo que não me dê uma chance, dá pra notar. Tipo, ela é aquela menina com quem você sai num dia de neve e o chão tá escorregadio e ela cai, ao invés de dar uma de fresca e ficar toda "ai, que droga, essa calça era nova, me molhei toda, minha bunda vai ficar resfriada", ela ri muito e aposta quem cai mais vezes.

**5. **Ela é engraçada. Quero dizer, ela tem umas tiradas dignas de um Maroto às vezes.

**6. **Ela é boa. Sabe, generosa e tal. Protetora dos fracos e oprimidos e sebosos.

**7. **Ela vai dar uma ótima mãe para os nossos filhos. Tenho certeza.

**8. **Ela não só entende pacas de Quadribol, mesmo sendo nascida trouxa, como também joga (nem tanto, mas o suficiente. Afinal, eu jogo pelos dois).

**9. **Ela é nascida trouxa. E caso alguém aí não saiba, tem um psicopata a solta que adora matar os trouxas e nascidos trouxas. Eu sinceramente tenho que defender minha ruiva, e é o que vou fazer. Mesmo que ela saiba se defender muito bem sozinha.

**10. **Eu simplesmente estou total, completa e irremediavelmente apaixonado por ela.

**N/A: Juro que tentei postar esse capitulo segunda, ainda mais porque ele é curto. Mas não deu, então eu posso pelo menos prometer que o próximo vem segunda que vem, se eu receber reviews o suficiente. xD**

**Pois bem, também tenho que avisar que eu vou regular um pouco os próximos capítulos, porque eu só tenho escrito até o 15, agora. Então, reviews inspiram. Sacaram onde eu quero chegar? xD Alem disso, eu não vou atualizar Maluca até a semana que vem, porque estou enrolada entre minha vida social, minha vida escolar e minha vida no fandom, e ainda estou muito envolvida com fics novas, que espero logo poder colocar aqui. Se tiver o apoio de vocês. xD**

**Sem mais delongas, vamos às suas respostas?**

gaby-fdj-black: Modéstia a parte, eu me amarrei na parte "os fios do Potter são muito fortes". Só uma Marlene da vida pra falar uma coisa dessas. Obrigada pelos elogios e reviews, muitos beijos!

miss Jane Poltergeist: Adoro quando você dá um jeito de falar do Remus, mesmo não tendo absolutamente nada a ver com o assunto xD E ela, a Karol, vai aparecer mais, e lá pelo capitulo 16, ela vai falar dele e do namoro deles xD Beijão!

Babby – Luu: Eu não encontrei o seu loggin aqui no ff! Cadê você e a fic prometida? xD Não esquece de me avisar, viu? E pode contar comigo pra qualquer coisa. XD E aproveitando pra falar: Princesinha vai demorar um tempinho pra vim...mas vem! Beijão!

Bia Lupin: Não sei se já tinha dito que a minha fic é 'mto mto mto mto boa', mas adorei ler isso! Você é mto mto mto mto gentil! XD Beijão!

Belle Potter: Puf, perfeita, minha fic? Ai ai. XD Prontinho, postada xP Beijão!

Luh Potter: Se ela admitisse logo que ama ele, não teria fic! XD Mas vamos lá, ela está deixando a resistência cair...principalmente lá pelo capitulo 13, você não perde por esperar...Beijão!

jehssik: Nooossa, se tivesse um protótipo de Potter, um Potter mirim, um falso Potter, qualquer Potter atrás de mim eu estaria TÃO contente... Vai entender a Lily! Beijão!

Srta BlacK: Que lindo, você comentou duas vezes! XD Então, você pediu, aqui estou! Adorei suas duas reviews! E realmente, a Lily é uma mula de tão teimosa...Aff! xD Beijão!

Lilys Riddle: Siiim, se eu chegar nas 200 voce deixar a duzentésima xD Realmente, professores de química, provas de química, aulas de química...só servem pra atrapalhar...A não ser livro de química, esses servem também pra jogar nas pessoas que você não gosta xD Beijão!

Dáfny: Serio, eu consigo te deixar ansiosa? Que bom, assim você lê sempre! XD Muitos beijos!

Lyla Evans Higurashi: Prontinho! Aqui está o próximo! XD Adoro o jeito como vc assina! L.E.H.! Muitos beijos!

Pikena: É, você lê maluca! XD Muito obrigada! E obrigada também por gostar dos comentários da Marlene. Acho que quando junta as três (Lily, Marlene e Alice) a Alice é a única racional. As outras duas piram legal. XD Beijão!

Stef's Lestrange: Amudoro? Amudorei isso! Ou seria amedorei? Ou...OK, que seja. Você entendeu. XD Sim, milagres acontecem! Como eu abrir o ff e encontrar cap novo ou fic nova de alguém chamada Stef's...Conhece? xD Beijão!

Dm Tayashi: A gente já conversou por MSN! XD Que lindo! XD Encontrou o arquivo q tava procurando? Espero que sim.

JhU Radcliffe: Tenho certeza que o James tinha mesmo umas mil razoes, mas deviam ser do tipo "Quando ela sorri, ela inclina a cabeça dois milímetros para o lado esquerdo" e "Quando ela sai do castelo, ela fecha um pouco os olhos por causa da claridade" e por ai vai. Seria meio chato. A não ser que fosse sobre mim. XD Beijão!

Próximo capitulo:

_10 Razões pelas quais James Potter enlouqueceu_


	11. 10 razoes pelas quais James enloqueceu

**10 Razões pelas quais James Potter enlouqueceu **

_Por Sirius Black (com ocasionais intromissões de Remus Lupin)_

**1. **Sirius: Bem, certo, Lily Evans é gata, ninguém em sã consciência negaria. Mas daí a dizer que ela é 'belíssima' com tanta reverência quanto o Prongs diz é uma graaande diferença.

Remus: Ou isso ou você está fazendo tempestade em copo d'água. Qual será?

**2. **Sirius: Certo, Lily tem um corpão, mas eu nunca imaginaria ver você dizendo que prefere uma santa à uma boa e velha safadi—

Remus: Sinceramente, ninguém quer que você conclua essa frase.

**3. **Sirius: "Ela é inteligente"? Outra coisa que ninguém vai negar...

Remus: E que ninguém imaginou você dizendo, Prongs. Contando a inteligência como uma qualidade, quero dizer. Geralmente você diz que as burras são mais fáceis de entender. Ah, certo, o Wormtail diz isso.

**4. **Sirius: Não me leve a mal, mas de onde diabos você tirou a louca situação (e patética, diga-se de passagem) da neve? Quero dizer, não conseguiu pensar em nada melhor?

**5.** Sirius: Nunca mais ouse comparar o meu humor ao de uma _garota!_

Remus: E aí está, senhoras e senhores, uma das ocasiões em que Sirius Black não parece ter a idade que tem.

**6. **Sirius: O _que_ você está falando? Protetora dos Snapes da vida, que alias, _você_ transforma em fracos e oprimidos?

Remus: E freqüentemente pelados, não se esqueça.

**7. **Sirius: Ainda bem que temos isso por escrito. James Potter pensando em casar? _E ter filhos?_

Remus: Bem, na verdade é uma coisa natural, Padfo... O que estou dizendo? James Potter quer casar _e_ ter filhos com Lily Evans! Desculpe, não consigo escrever e gargalhar ao mesmo tempo...

**8. **Sirius: Creio que será importante ter uma esposa que saiba jogar Quadribol, não? Para te acompanhar aos jogos, _ensinar às crianças..._

**9. **Remus: Sirius está incapacitado de escrever por outro ataque de risos. Bem, Prongs, você acha mesmo que Lily precise de alguém que a defenda? Ela precisa de alguém que saiba se defender, isso sim, porque ela sabe que é fogo. No bom sentido, claro...

**10. **Sirius: Eu não acredito. Você está mesmo apaixonado por ela, não é? De verdade. Você ama a ruivinha. Só posso dizer que é uma desgraça para os Marotos, pior do que quando o Moony virou monitor. Não sei se conseguirei viver com a decepção e a vergonha. Acha que já não me bastam minha família? Eu ainda tenho que esconder a cara por causa disso também? E antes que me esqueça, quero ser padrinho do casamento.

**N/A: Pensaram que os Marotos iam deixar o James escapar ileso? Nunca! Muhuahuahua! Por isso que o James não queria que eles se intrometessem, ele seria zoado pelo resto da existência. Mas quem segura um Maroto?**

**Pois bem, cá estou, na data prometida. Simplesmente porque recebi um numero imenso de reviews imediatamente! Não sabia que gostavam tanto assim dessa fic, juro que me emocionei... Vou contar pra vocês como é que foi:**

**Lá estava eu, puta da vida com uma espinhona bem no meio da testa (daquelas que salta, chega parece um terceiro olho, sabem?) e morrendo de medo de ficar em física esse bimestre, ou seja, num dia bem ruinzinho. Então resolvo abrir meu e-mail, só pra ter a confirmação do quão mal-amada eu sou. E lá estão: mais de 20 e-mails, todos reviews! Em um único dia! Juro que quase chorei! E, pra compensar e agradecer vocês, almas caridosas que parecem ter alguma doença mental (pra gostar da minha fic, só assim mesmo!), fui correndo escrever mais capítulos!**

**Historia comovente, não?**

**Enfim, cá estoy yo. E gostaria de fazer uma... enquête, sugestão da fofa da **_JhU Radcliffe_ **Quem tiver alguma sugestão para a fic (títulos – e até a ordem – pra listas, motivos pra discussão, falas de personagens, qualquer coisa) mandem uma review, e farei o possível para escrever, dando, claro, os devidos créditos. Adoraria se vocês participassem, e vai colaborar para atualização mais rápida da fic, já q eu geralmente demoro porque os capítulos escritos vão acabando e eu fico regulando.**

**Bom, agora meus agradecimentos sinceros e beijos estalados para:** _Grace Black, __miss Jane Poltergeist__gaby-fdj-black__Lilys Riddle__, iliana, __Bruna Black__Stef's Lestrange__, Mariana, __jehssik__Mily McMilt__, MoniMione, Srta BlacK, __Lady Wynna__Cristina Melx__Washed Soul_ (agora eu recebi! XD_), Pikena, __JhU Radcliffe_ (sugestão acatada, viu_Lyla Evans Higurashi__, Dáfny, __Melina Black_ (cadê sua fic?) **e** _Dm Tayashi_. **Uns amores, vocês! E obrigada também a quem lê e não comenta.**

**Espero suas sugestões na minha caixinha de e-mail, certo?**

**PS: acabei de lembrar: o próximo capitulo é beeem grande! E muitas coisas acontecem e todo mundo participa. Acho que vocês vão gostar, então espero muitas reviews antes de posta-lo, ok?**

**Beijos!**


	12. Bilhetes: Aula de Feitiços

_Aula de Feitiços, segunda-feira, meio-dia e dois._

Sirius: Oi, Lily. Oi Lene.

Marlene: Cala a boca, Black.

Lily: Oi Sirius.

Alice: Eu também nem queria falar com você mesmo.

James: Oi Lily. Você está linda hoje, sabia?

Remus: A aula está assim tão chata pra vocês?

Lily: Absolutamente não, Remus. Eu gosto muito de Feitiços, seus amiguinhos que começaram.

Sirius: Oi Alice, me desculpe!

Alice: Não foi nada.

James: Lily, quer sair comigo?

Marlene: Aposto cinco galeões que sei a resposta.

Sirius: Dez que até o mês que vem a Evans muda de idéia.

Alice: Ponho mais dez aí na do Sirius.

Remus: Ponho dez que só depois do mês que vem.

Lily: Eeeei! Quem disse que eu vou aceitar, pra começo de conversa?

James: Deveria, lírio.

Marlene: Concordo plenamente, Lily.

Alice: Idem.

Sirius: Lá lá lá...

Lily: Grandes amigas vocês, hein!

Alice: James, sabia que a gente fez uma lista com 10 razões para a Lily aceitar sair com você?

Karol: À qual ela respondeu com cinco maiores defeitos do Potter?

Remus: Oi Karol!

Karol: Oi amor.

Marlene: Nossa, o amor é enjoado.

Sirius: Concordo em gênero, numero e grau.

Lily: Sim, porque a lista de vocês foi ridícula e infundada!

Sirius: E você sabia que o Prongs fez uma lista com dez razões por gostar de você?

Alice: Mesmo? Uau, que romântico, James!

James: Cala a boca, Pad! E obrigado, Alice.

Sirius: Era cheia de sentimentalismo...

Remus: Muito engraçada!

Karol: Você acha, Remus? Eu achei uma coisa linda!

Remus: Ah... Bem...

Marlene: Dá-lhe Karol!

Sirius: Tipo "Sei que ela dará uma ótima mãe pros meus filhos". Vê se não é hilário?

Marlene: Oh...

Alice: Oh...

Karol: Oh...

Sirius: Ei, porque ninguem tá rindo?

Lily: Mesmo, James? Vocês escreveu uma lista com motivos pra gostar de mim?

James: Eu... Bem... Quero dizer...

Sirius: Escreveu.

Remus: James? Ela escreveu "James"?

Karol: Sim, ela escreveu "James"! Que lindo!

Lily: E acha que eu darei... daria uma boa mãe...? Mesmo?

James: Bem... sim.

Marlene: Eu disse que ele é o cara perfeito pra você, Lily! Agarra logo!

Alice: Que lindo!

Sirius: "Agarra logo"... humpf.

Karol: Então, Lily. Não vai dizer nada?

Lily: Eu... Bem... Obrigada, Potter, acho que foi uma das coisas mais bonitas que já disseram pra mim... Bom, _sobre_ mim.

Remus: Ah, voltamos ao "Potter".

Karol: Falta de costume.

James: De nada. Mas é verdade, sabe. Quero dizer, eu realmente acho isso.

Sirius: Ah, arranjem um quarto!

Marlene: Psiu! Não atrapalha, Black.

Lily: Obrigada. Acho que você também dará um bom pai, sabe, apesar de tudo o que eu digo e de você próprio ser tão crianção... Acho mesmo.

Alice: Agora vocês se beijam e vivem felizes para sempre! Que lindoooo!

Karol: Cadê o Frank, hein? Alguém tem que segurar a Alice.

James: Você está falando serio? Serio mesmo?

Lily: Completamente.

James: Nesse caso, eu quero te perguntar uma coisa...

Alice: Ele vai pedi-la em casamento! Ele vai pedi-la em casamento!

Marlene: Que casamento, o que! Ele vai pedir pra ela ter filhos com ele!

Karol: Calem a boca vocês duas e deixem ele perguntar!

Lily: Pode falar/escrever.

James: --

O sinal soou, indicando o fim da aula.

**N/A: Eu seei que disse que o capitulo ia ser maior, mas mudei de idéia: eu o dividi em três partes. Em compensação, apesar de ficarem mínimos, vou postar os dois próximos num intervalo de um ou dois dias. Então não terão de esperar muito. Espero que me perdoem, mas crise é foda.**

**Adorei as sugestões dadas nas reviews, e espero que continuem dando-as!**

**Quanto as respostas, sinto não poder dá-las, porque tenho que sair do pc agora. Mas li cada uma das reviews e amei-as! E acatei todas as sugestões dadas! Muitos beijos e desculpem mais uma vez!**


	13. Bilhetes: Aula de Poções

_Aula de Poções, mesma segunda-feira, duas e trinta e dois._

Alice: O que foi que ele te disse, Lils? No almoço?

Marlene: O que ele te perguntou? O que?

Karol: FALA MULHER!

Lily: Merlin, acalmem-se, vocês tres. Que horror... Só falta—

Alice: Não vai faltar mais se você não desembuchar!

Marlene: Anda!

Karol: AGORA!

Lily: Certo, certo. Eu falo. James Potter queria me perguntar... Se eu quero ir a Hogsmeade com ele.

Alice: Eu ouvi falar sobre uma coisa trouxa chamada revolver... Parece que dá pra se suicidar com isso...

Marlene: É uma boa... Sinceramente... Posso perguntar pro Remus se ele sabe onde podemos encontrar um desses...

Karol: Suicídio? Não, vamos matar o Potter... Vale mais a pena...

Lily: E eu disse que ia pensar.

Alice: É verdade, Karol, matar o Po—O QUE!

Marlene: Em estado de choque.

Karol: Total e completo.

Lily: Ah, gente, que é isso, não é pra tanto também, né?

Alice: Cala a boca e me deixa assimilar as coisas. James Potter, pela tresentesima vez...

Marlene: Te convidou para ir a Hogsmeade, convite que você vem negando incansavelmente há tres anos...

Karol: E dessa vez, simplesmente você resolveu variar o 'não' e dizer 'sim'. É isso?

Lily: Eu não disse sim! Ainda...

Alice: Voltando ao revolver... Matamos a Lily, o James ou cometemos suicídio em massa?

**N/A: Sinto mutissimo a demora, ainda mais tendo dizendo que não demoraria. Infelizmente, uma coisinha básica chamada castigo entrou nos meus planos e bagunçou tudo. Eu nem devia estar aqui agora. Não tenho tempo de escrever, e só consigo dar um escapada de vez em quando para checar os e-mails. Alem do que, estou estudando como uma condenada e minha vida está uma zona. É, período difícil pra mim. Então, perdoem a demora daqui em diante. Mas tenham certeza de que não abandonei a fic. E alias, suas reviews foram extremamente animadoras, me levantaram em um momento bem pra baixo. Muitíssimo obrigada!**

**Agradecimentos à mayara, ****Lilys Riddle****Bia Lupin****22K**(assim que der passo na tua fic nova),** Rodrigo Black Potter **(dá um pulinho no meu profile, eu tenho outras fics, que são de narração, diálogos e tudo xD Obrigada pelos elogios)**, Grace Black, ****Washed Soul**(adoro sua fic, mas estou sem um pingo de tempo! Sinto muito),**Luuh, iliana, Christie, ****Tete Chan**(que coragem! Comentou todos meus capítulos em um só dia! Não, não tenho nem orkut, quanto mais comunidade para mim xD)**Bela Malfoy****, Pikena, ****jehssik****Dm Tayashi****BellaTB****miss Jane Poltergeist****gaby-fdj-black****MoniMione****Cecelitxa E. Black**(famosinha? Onde, minha filha? A vencedora de challenges aqui é vc!)**, Srta Black, Clarice, ****Stef's Lestrange****Mily McMilt****, Lena **(AMEI sua review!),**Lyla Evans Higurashi**

**Adoro vocês! Beijos enormes, e não me abandonem!**


	14. Mais Bilhetes: Aula de Poções

_Mesma aula, mesma segunda-feira, duas e quarenta e sete._

Sirius: Então, Lily, finalmente cedeu aos encantos do viado?

James: É cervo!

Lily: Como?

Marlene: Black! Era de você que eu precisava!

Sirius: Calma, Lene, mantenha os hormônios sob controle agora e mais tarde eu prometo que dou um jeitinho neles...

James: Cachorro. Não é nada demais, Lily, eu _não _sou viado.

Lily: Acho bom mesmo!

Marlene: Acha bom? Isso significa que você _quer_ que o Potter seja hétero? Black, não é nada disso, ouviu? Eu quero saber se você tem algum contato útil que possa nos servir um revólver... Alguma chance?

Sirius: Lily, porque eu acho que a Lene finalmente enlouqueceu totalmente?

Lily: Porque ela finalmente enlouqueceu totalmente.

James: Tem lógica.

Marlene: Qualquer coisa que a Lily dissesse teria lógica pra você, James.

Sirius: Fato.

James: Ei, não é verdade!

Sirius: Lily, diga alguma coisa absurda.

Lily: Bem, a grama está com uma agradável tonalidade de azul hoje...

James: Não está não.

Lily: Claro que está. Nao vê que ela reflete o céu?

James: Bem, tem lógica...

Marlene: Eu disse! Eu disse!

James: Posso terminar? Bem, tem lógica, mas o céu está nublado hoje, querida ruivinha.

Sirius: Mudei de idéia. Acho que na verdade eles discutem por tudo.

Marlene: Vai entender esses dois. Só sei que se merecem.

Lily: É, né Lene, assim como você e o Black...

Marlene: Lily, é totalmente diferente!

Lily: É totalmente igual!

Marlene: Black é um idiota prepotente e retardado!

Lily: E o que você acha que o Potter é?

Marlene: Mas o Potter pelo menos também é engraçado, inteligente e charmoso. E gosta muito de você.

Lily: E o Black?

Marlene: Bem...

James: É impressão minha ou pra fazer a Marlene confessar que é apaixonada pelo Pad a Lily acabou confessando que me ama também?

Sirius: Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu!

Lily: Não... Não foi não... Eu só...

Marlene: Eu, apaixonada pelo Black... Que é isso?

James: Hahá! Foi exatamente isso que as duas confessaram!

Sirius: Admitam!

Lily: O professor está olhando. Melhor pararmos.

Marlene: E tirem essa idéia besta da cabeça, entenderam?

Lily: E esse sorriso retardado da cara.

Marlene: E parem de nos olhar assim.

Lily: É sério, parem.

Marlene: Eu mandei PARAR!

**N/A: Aí está a parte final do capitulo que eu dividi em três. Agora, infelizmente, vocês terão de esperar um tempinho, porque eu tenho que por a fic em ordem. A idéia inicial era fazer ele saírem agora, mas acho que vou inserir alguns capítulos antes. Bem, de qualquer forma, adoraria saber a opinião de vocês.**

**Queria saber também se vocês acompanhariam outras fics minhas, que estou pensando em postar... Mesmo que boa parte de vocês já leiam pelo menos outra das minhas fics.**

**Bom, agradeço imensamente **miss Jane Poltergeist, aRTHuR BlaCK _(espero que continue acompanhando!), _Lilys Riddle (_pseudo-capitulo? Huahuahuha...tentei o argumento, mas acho que o papai não acreditou muito não...),_ Srta Black, Tete Chan_(mesmo? Fez propaganda? Q lindo!)_, Camille Aluada Almofadinhas (_posso dizer que simplesmente amei sua review? Juro que fiquei corada com os elogios, e adorei as expressões em francês! Espero que continue a ler! Vou te add sim, viu?)_, Lyla Evans Higurashi, .Miss.H.Granger., nezinha, Cindxy, Grace Black, Lena, carol mamoru, ArthurCadarn (_prontinho, nem demorei tanto!_), Sandrinha-Potter, Uchiha Nadesco _(Vai mesmo ler tudo? Nossa, boa sorte xD O Snape e a Sra Black são farinha do mesmo saco: era só de ironia mesmo xD Continue acompanhando, viu? Beijocas!)_

**E espero que gostem desse capitulo. Deixem reviews, por favor, que apressarei o próximo capitulo! Beijos enormes!**


	15. 10 motivos para matar Lily Evans

**10 motivos para matar Lily Evans**

_Por Marlene McKinnon_

10- Ela tem olhos verdes. Olhos verdes são mais raros que azuis, como os meus. Logo, são mais bonitos.

9- Ela é ruiva. É cientificamente provado que ruivas morrem mais cedo do que as outras pessoas. Que problema poderia haver se eu apenas desse uma mãozinha?

8- Ela vive reclamando do Potter no seu pé. Eu a estaria livrando dele. Pensando bem, esse é um motivo para não matar.

7- Ela é bonita, inteligente, divertida e meiga. Nós somos melhores amigas. O que significa que eu nem ao menos posso invejá-la.

6- Ela descobriu o segredo de Remus antes de mim. E ainda que tenha sido somente com meu palpite errante sobre como ele não é tão romântico como aparenta (por nunca termos o visto caminhas sob o luar com alguma garota) que ela chegou a essa conclusão, foi antes de mim.

5- Eu odeio casamentos. Como somos melhores amigas, minha obrigação seria não só ir, mas ser madrinha. A não ser que eu a mate antes.

4- Ela é a única pessoa que se digna a copiar a matéria de Historia da Magia de vez em quando. Se não houver Lily, ninguém copiará e tudo ficará em perfeita simetria.

3- Quando fazemos competição de quem come mais pizza, eu e ela ficamos nas finais sozinhas. Logo, eu venceria sozinha.

2- Idem ao 3º item, porem, ao invés de pizza, quem bebe mais fire whiskes.

E a principal razão pela qual quero trucidar Lily Evans da maneira mais dolorosa e lenta possível e imaginável:

Ela. Me. Arranjou. Um. Encontro. Com. _Sirius Black!_

**

* * *

N/A: Oie! Demorei a desempacar, mas finalmente aí está! E aí vai ainda o cronograma dos próximos capítulos:**

Capitulo 16 – Testamento de Lily Evans

Capitulo 17 – 10 motivos para não matar Lily Evans

**Bom, alguns comentarios sobre esse capitulo.**

**Ficaram curiosos, neh? Lily arrumou um encontro pra Lene com o Sirius? O que isso pode significar? Respostas concretas no capitulo 18! E o 'palpite errante sobre Remus não ser romantico'? Bom, isso vai ser ligeiramente importante, e novamente mencionado no capitulo 17, que alias, serão as rebatidas dos motivos da Lene pra matar a Lily (alias, deu pra perceber que são motivos totalmente não concretos, não? Os motivos mais idiotas do mundo!).**

**Bom, acho que é basicamente isso. Semana que vem estou aqui de novo, portanto não me abandonem, certo? E quero muitas e muitas reviews! Estou quase chegando nas 200! XD Ah, quase esqueço! Temos capa de Pena e Pergaminho agora! Vejam no meu profile, presente da Ceci (Cecelitxa E. Black), minha melhor amiga, muito linda e maravilhosa! E que escreve mto bem, também.**

**Respostas das reviews:**

Lyla Evans Higurashi: No momento, estou na metade do novo capitulo de A Princesinha, espero poder atualizar antes do começo de julho. De qualquer forma, leia minhas outras fics enquanto isso xD Beijos!

Gigih-chan: Espero realmente que seu mouse seja um bom aparelho, para ter piedade dessa fic-writter que adora seus leitores! Muito obrigada pelo elogio, espero que eu continue à altura. Beijão!

Camille Aluada Almofadinhas: Minha fic, digna de publicação internacional? Noossa, já pensou/olhinhos brilhando/ hehehe... Bom, então continue acompanhando-a que eu continuo escrevendo! Beijos!

Stef's Lestrange: Well, o castigo é devido a um triste engano que fizeram na escola. Imagina, acharam que eu, essa bela escritora, tirei algumas notas baixas em química... Incompreendida pelo professor! Hehehe... Pois é, boletim. Bem, de qualquer forma, não os abandonei! Beijão!

JhU Radcliffe: Totalmente perdoada, não poderia não perdoar! E cruze os dedos para que dê tudo certo entre a Lene e o cachorro e a Lily e o viado-cervo. Beijão!

Uchiha Nadesco : Meus Deus, eu ri taanto quando li as musicas que você colocou para cada personagem! Foi hilário! Quando eu precisar de algum palpite aqui na Pena e Pergaminho eu peço sua ajuda, viu? Beijão!

Nara E. Granger : Que bom que lê minha fic! Espero que agora continue comentando sempre! Bom, eu só escrevo, pra falar a verdade, fics do James, da Lily e dos outros Marotos, mas sempre com esses dois como principais (exceto uma short Sirius/Marlene). Minhas fics postadas e não postadas são J/L, então se quiser ir dar uma olhada no meu profile... Beijão!

ArthurCadarn: Sim, senhor, mais um capitulo quentinho. Viu, a Lene vai sair com o cachorrao. Porque será? Hehehe... Beijos!

Mily McMilt: Que bom que gostou! Continue acompanhando, tah? Escreve quando a sua mãe não estiver olhando! Beijão!

aRTHuR BlaCK: Prontinho, capitulo novo. Pode deixar outra review! xP Beijão!

Christie: E aí, gostou do instinto assassino da Lene agora? Hehehe...Beijão!

Lena: Risadas demais e comentários de menos? Não tem problema, um gesto (a risada, no caso) vale mais que mil palavras! xD Beijão!

BellaTB: Xub's! Comenta direito, coisa. Beijo! (Sábado q vem bombando!)

Srta Black: A J/L mais perfeita que já leu? Mesmo? Muito muito muito obrigada mesmo! Nunca imaginei que chegaria a esse ponto! Se tiver tempo, que acha de ler minhas outras fics? Beijão!

Pikena: De fato, os bilhetes mais nada a ver e engraçados são os que tem os quatro, discutindo ainda por cima! Beijão!

Dm Tayashi: Não tem problema, falta de tempo realmente é um saco. Mas não deixe de ler, mesmo que atrasada, viu? Beijão!

clarice bloom: Por favor, não morra de curiosidade! Aqui está o capitulo novo, e tentarei não demorar pro próximo. Beijão!

Lilys Riddle: Já resolvi o jeito de todos contarem seus pontos de vistas dos encontros (já que agora a Lene também vai sair com o Sirius), não sei se será original, mas dá pro gasto xD E nossa, amei demais a lei Nº183193612! Muito, muito, muito boa! Vou ver se meu pai aceita xD Beijão!

gaby-fdj-black: A grama azul…uma coisa que só poderia sair desse povinho mesmo, não acha? Mas tudo bem. Jura, acompanha qualquer coisa que eu escever? Acho melhor eu avisar pros seus pais que você tem algum problema... Hehehe...Beijão!


	16. Testamento de Lily Evans

**Testamento de Lily Evans**

Eu, Lily Evans, em são estado mental e físico, declaro por meio deste pergaminho para quem meus pertences hão de ir após minha morte, que acaba de ser declarada.

Meu diário deverá ficar com minha melhor amiga, Marlene McKinnon (apesar de qualquer que seja seu sentimento com relação à mim nesse momento) com a condição de ela não publica-lo no Profeta ou cometer qualquer indiscrição do gênero.

Minhas roupas deverão ficar com Karol Buffay, que tem um corpo mais parecido comigo, embora algumas das minhas calças devam ser entregues à Alice Frasier, que alias, não tem "um bundão de tanajura" como ela acha.

Meu caderno "O Que Eu Vou Fazer Com A Petúnia Hoje" deverá ir para os Marotos, na esperança de que eles tomem as atitudes necessárias para completarem meus intuitos com o tal instrumento. Sei que eles farão bom uso.

Minha televisão, meu videocassete irá para Alice, que saberá apreciar melhor meus instrumentos trouxas, bem como meus filmes de romance. Porem, os de ação podem ir para Remus Lupin, que também sabe mexer com isso; os de terror para Sirius Black, que aprenderá; e os de comédia para Marlene.

Meu ursinho Chocolate deve ser enterrado comigo, eu faço absoluta questão.

Meu cachorrinho Pateta, por outro lado, em hipótese algum deve ser enterrado comigo, pelo fato de ser um animal vivo. Nem ser entregue para a carrocinha e nem mandado para uma fazenda onde ele possa correr livre, tampouco. Quero que (pasmem!) James Potter fique com o meu precioso animal, porque sei que ele mora numa mansão enorme e terá dinheiro para cuidar dele. Além disso, é meu bem mais trabalhoso, e Potter não merecerá descanso após minha morte.

Os meus demais bens materiais pertencem à minha mãe e ao meu pai.

Com essas últimas palavras me despeço de vocês,

_Lily Evans._

**N/A: Morrendo de pressa, mil coisas pra estudar e mil festas pra ir xD Mas não queria deixar vocês o feriado sem capitulo. Tentarei também atualizar **_Maluca, eu !_** e **_A Princesinha_** esse feriado lindo. Muitos beijos e muito obrigada a: **nezinha, gaby-fdj-black(sinceramente, fiquei muito feliz mesmo por ter melhorado seu dia!),Cecelitxa E. Black(siim, fds bambante pra gente!), Grace Black, Srta Black, Lena (capitulo que vem vai ser outra lista, e quero outra super-analise dessas de novo, viu?), Lih Potter, Pikena, Cla Bloom, Lilys Riddle22K(cadê suas fics?)JhU Radcliffe('tudo nada a ver'...realmente...), kyky.

**Vocês todos fizeram meu dia. Continuem comentando que o próximo capitulo vem rapidinho!**

**PS: Brasil rumo ao HEXA! (eu sei, a gente nem jogou tao bem ontem, mas e daí? Foi muita empolgação aqui em casa, sem noçao...Eu acordei rouca, e foi só a estréia! Como foi o dia de jogo de voces?)**


	17. 10 motivos para NÃO matar Lily Evans

**N/A:** Só pra lembrar, essa é a resposta da lista que a Marlene fez no capitulo 15. E o testamento da Lily no capitulo 16 foi drama dela, viu? Ela não morreu! Boa leitura!

* * *

**10 motivos pelos quais Marlene McKinnon NÃO vai matar Lily Evans** _Por Alice Frasier_

10- Olhos azuis e olhos verdes são ambos lindos. Há quem prefira olhos verdes "como esmeraldas num lindo campo gramado de Qadribol", como James, e quem prefira azuis "como o misterioso e atraente mar profundo", como Sirius. O importante é gostar do que tem.

9- Se é cientificamente provado que ruivas vivem menos, vamos deixar nas mãos da natureza, sim? Para toda regra há uma exceção.

8- Eu não acho que matar Lily seja uma maneira, digamos, racional, de tirar James de seus pés. Ele provavelmente ficaria dividido entre morrer também, vingar a morte da amada ou entrar em uma depressão profunda pelo resto de sua existência.

7- Lily é mesmo encantadora com sua beleza exótica, sua inteligência, seu humor e seu jeitinho, mas isso não significa que você, Marlene, não seja envolvente, com a misteriosa combinação de cabelos negros e olhos azuis-escuros profundos, sua esperteza, seu senso de humor e sua leveza diante da vida.

6- Caso não se lembre, descobriram juntas o segredo de Remus. Bom, praticamente. Mas você ajudou mais do que isso. Alias, lembro-me de como ri da teoria "Parece mas não é". Deveríamos atualiza-la.

5- Odeia casamento! Como pode odiar a união eterna perante o divino de dois corações apaixonados embarcando nesta viagem maravilhosa e cheia de emoções e surpresas chamada matrimônio?

4- Se Lily (e eu, e Karol, e você também) não se dignasse a copiar a matéria de Historia da Magia de vez em quando, nenhuma de nós teríamos passado nos NOMs, lembrasse?

3- Qual é a graça, que mal lhe pergunte, de ganhar fácil? Eu paro na terceira fatia de pizza, a Karol na sexta, só vocês duas conseguem comer uma pizza e meia cada. Qual o desafio pra você de comer sete fatias?

2- Idem. Karol e eu não passamos do quinto copo. Só sobram vocês duas, competindo em dupla com os caras mal-encarados do bar, passando, caso não se lembre (e eu não me impressiono se não lembrar), de vinte e sete copos.

1-_ O QUÊ!_

* * *

**N/A: Oie!**

**E aí, demorei?**

**Porque agora eu vou demorar um pouquinho. Falta de capítulos, entendem? Mas se vocês mandarem muitas reviews pra me incentivar, vem mais rápido!**

**Agora eu to com pressa, então meus agradecimentos à: **Tahh Black, julinha, Lilys RiddleBelle Potter, Srta Black, Pikena, Lii Black., Mahri Moony, Uchiha Nadesco (vc é a ultima pessoa que precisa se desculpar! Não se preocupe xD), kyky, JhU Radcliffe(sua review foi hilária! Me fez rir num dia bem pra baixo, muito obrigada!), Lyla Evans Higurashi ( Que legal, a Mini Mione é sua amiga? XD), Grace Black, gaby-fdj-black, nezinha, jehssik, Lena (Viu, o Ronaldo jogou melhor! Não chama ele de gordo, tadinho! E espero sua super-analise xD)Dm Tayashi

**E a lista da qual a Alice fala...Parece mas não é...é importante e vai aparecer novamente mais par frente!**

**Mil beijos!**

PS: **Brasil rumo ao HEXA!**


	18. Aula de Historia da Magia: Bilhetes

**Aula de Historia de Magia, quarta-feira, tres e vinte da tarde.**

Alice: Agora, vamos esclarecer as coisas por aqui. Marlene, você não vai matar a Lily. Lily, você não vai morrer. E as duas me expliquem essa historia da Lene sair com o Black.

Marlene: Historia, Lice? É uma tragédia!

Lily: Bom, você lembra que eu disse que talvez sairia com o Potter, Alice?

Alice: Sim...

Marlene: Uma catástrofe! Pior do que o naufrágio do Titanic!

Lily: Pois é. Então, ele veio falar comigo e meio que sugeriu que nós... Como vou explicar?

Alice: Lily, não enrola. Eu não preciso saber da conversa toda, que deve ter sido cheia de gritos e cantadas. Vá à conclusão logo!

Marlene: Pior do que as sete pragas no Egito, quando aquele faraó careca não quis libertar o povo do Moises...

Lily: Certo. Bom. Ele sugeriu um encontro duplo. Eu levo uma amiga, ele leva um amigo.

Alice: Mas Lily, você não é idiota. Você sabia que ele levaria Black, é mais do que obvio.

Marlene: Oh, vida cruel! Eu sou tão nova para isso! Eu ainda nem consegui pular de bungee-jumping, nem espirrei de olhos abertos, tanta coisa que nunca fiz!

Lily: É. Era meio obvio mesmo...

Alice: Que dizer que... Você _sabia_ que ele chamaria o Black, e você escolheu a Lene!

Marlene: Nem pude puxar a barba do Dumbledore, nem... O que? Você sabia?

Lily: Nada a ver, gente. Eu não _sabia_ com certeza. Só achei a escolha mais provável. E a Alice e a Karol têm namorados. E eu queria levar uma amiga de verdade, Lene.

Alice: Aí vem...

Marlene: LILY MARIE EVANS, VOCE ESTÁ _TÃO _FERRADA!

Lily: Merda...

Alice: Eu só não entendo uma coisa...

Marlene: EU VOU PASSAR COM UM TRATOR NA SUA CABEÇA...

Alice: Se você nunca quis sair com o Potter...

Marlene: ...E DEPOIS EU VOU FRITAR O QUE SOBRAR...

Alice: E a Lene não quer sair com o Black...

Marlene: ...E PICOTAR O QUE SOBRAR E DAR DE COMER PARA O SNAPE...

Alice: Por que voces...

Marlene: E QUANDO ELE DEFECAR, EU VOU QUEIMAR...

Alice: Não cancelam?

Lily: Bom...

Marlene: É que...

Lily: Você sabe...

Marlene: É, não é nada demais...

Alice: Queridas, eu convivo com vocês há sete anos. Podem falar, acho que eu agüento.

Lily: Certo, você pediu.

Marlene: Não diga que não avisamos.

Lily: Nós não cancelamos por...

Marlene: Orgulho.

Alice: O QUE !

**N/A: Eu sei, capitulo sem graça, não? Desculpem, eu queria uma coisa melhor pra vocês, mas só consegui isso. Foi mal.**

**Muitissimo obrigada pelas reviews, amores! Adorei cada uma! E pra quem quer ver logo o encontro, vai sair daqui há uns dois capítulos. Vou tentar não desapontar, OK?**

**Agradecimentos especiais à: ****Tete Chan**(adorei sua fic!),** Lena **(Pq vc ficou feliz qdo a Argentina ganhou do México? Eu qria que o México ganhasse!)**, nezinha, Pikena **(Ei, você tem que ler minha fic nova, viu? Tem uma surpresinha pra vc lá!)**Washed Soul**(Acredita que não foi a única a não ver o "Por Alice Frasier"? Hehehe)**, Karol Malfoy **(Vicio em L/J é vicio bom xD)**, Lyla Evans Higurashi **(vou tentar atualizar logo a Princesinha...E não diga que a Alice é uma ótima amiga ainda...Espere o próximo capitulo),** Srta Black **(Não diga que a Alice é uma boa amiga ainda...Espere o próximo capitulo xD)**, Lilys Riddle **(O encontro deles sai logo, logo),** MiLaChaN **(eu fico muito feliz quando as pessoas que não costumam comentar comentam nas minhas fics...Espero que você continue comentando xD),**JhU Radcliffe**(Jhu, você tem que ler minha fic nova! Tem uma surpresinha pra vc lá! E vc não foi a única que não viu o "Por Alice Frasier"...hehehe)**Morgan Watson**(espero que agora continue lendo e comentando xD),**ArthurCadarn** **Luuh Potter**(foi bem na prova? XD) **e ****Stef's Lestrange**(oi/é, eu sou idiota/),** e à todos que lêem essa joça que eu chamo de fic!**

**Ah, e se estiverem aí em casa sem nada pra fazer, leiam minha fic nova! Mentirinha Boba é o nome!**

**Beijos!**

**PS: Como diz a Pikena: Á vida é complexa, mas só o Brasil pode ser HEXA! Ou coisa assim.**


	19. 5 razões para matar Lily E Marlene

**5 razões para matar Lily Evans _E_ Marlene McKinnon**

_Por Alice Frasier, com intromissões de Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon (leia-se: com as duas atrapalhadas implorando por piedade)_

**1. **Elas são umas das garotas mais lindas dessa escola. Tirando-as do caminho, as garotas normais terão uma chance de agarrar um bom partido. Alias, como elas mantem James Potter e Sirius Black nas mãos, fora de circulação mas sem utiliza-los, eu estaria fazemdo um favor à população feminina. Talvez eu até seja consagrada heroína nacional! Com meu próprio feriado!

Lily: Quer o Potter? De ele a quem você quiser, eu realmente não faço questão! Não precisa me matar para isso.

Marlene: Imagina! Acha que se nos matar vai conseguir liberar os dois para as mulheres? Eles iriam na verdade era ficar chorando nossa morte, amargurados para sempre!

**2. **Sirius Black e James Potter são, no fundo, boas pessoas, que não merecem o sofrimento que elas o fazem passar. Contando duas situações: quando elas recusam seus convites para sair, fazendo os pobrezinhos apaixonados ficarem sozinhos escrevendo poesias dramáticas sobre a morte e amor não-correspondido. Ou quando elas aceitam sair com eles, porque são doidas e chatas e vão estragar as vidas deles.

Lily: Que é isso! Temos solução para as duas situações – e não é a morte. No primeiro caso, um simples feitiço avançado de perda de memória seletiva basta. Ou talvez um haren praticular para cada um.

Marlene: E no segundo caso, nós não vamos conseguir estragar a vida deles em um passeio. Não conseguimos em sete anos, e olha que tentamos! Não estamos aceitando um casamento nem nada.

Lily: Alias, duvido que eles escrevam poesias dramáticas sobre a morte e amor não-correspondido.

**3. **Elas são melhores amigas. De forma que, se eu matar a Lily, seria maldade não matar a Marlene. E matar a Marlene e deixar a Lily viva tamvem não seria justo. Logo, eu mato as duas e não temos problemas.

Lily: Ou então não mata nenhuma e todos vivem felizes para sempre! Não seria legal?

Marlene: Mas se você realmente quiser matar a Lily, eu não faço questão de morrer também, viu? Eu sobrevivo perfeitamente bem sem ela.

Lily: Marlene!

**4. **Quando conhecemos algum cara, o esquema é sempre assim: primeiro, eles ficam embasbacadamente atraídos pela vivacidade e alegria da Lily, alem da sua beleza chamativa. Depois, ficam atraídos pelo mistério e leveza que a beleza da Marlene exala. Eu e a Karol sobramos. Eu posso ficar seriamente traumatizada, sabe. Pode levar décadas de terapia até que eu me recupere.

Marlene: Do que você esta reclamando? Você já tem Frank, e a Karol tem o Remus! Só eu e a Lil não encontramos ainda com quem compartilhar o resto de nossas vidas, nossas memórias, nosso amor e nossa cama.

Lily: E depois disso, eles notam o jeito pé-no-chao e meiga da Alice-bonequinha-de-porcelana, e a praticidade e espontaneidade da fofa Karol. E aí?

Marlene: É, e aí? E eu pago as décadas de terapia, se quiser.

**5. **Eu preciso de mais um motivo para mata-las? De verdade? Bom, eu posso dizer que elas são tão desastradas e atrapalhadas e retardadas (deixa eu te contar, antes de dizer que eu estou mentindo: toda manha, a Lily e a Marlene acordam atrasadas, e fazem uma pequena guerra para ver quem vai entrar no banheiro primeiro. Um dia, antes de elas acordarem, eu e a Karol mudamos todos os moveis do quarto de lugar, de modo que a porta do dormitório ficou no lugar que geralmente fica a porta do banheiro, e a do banheiro onde geralmente fica a porta do dormitório. Então acordamos as duas. Como sempre, elas pularam as camas, se enrolaram nos lençóis, levantaram-se, cambalearam até a porta, abriram e se jogaram escada abaixo, em pleno Salão Comunal cheio. E sabe o que disseram? "Droga, chegaram antes da gente.") que vão fazer a civilização retroceder séculos!

Lily: Isso só aconteceu uma vez, ta bom? E estávamos de ressaca!

Marlene: Foi hilário! Lembra, Lils, que a gente só acordou pra valer quando ouvimos os assovios e percebemos que estávamos de calcinha e camisetty? Bom, foi constrangedor, na verdade. Mas ainda assim, engraçado.

Lily: Lice, não nos mate, por favor!

Marlene: É! Eu prometo ficar o mais longe possível da civilização!

Lily: Mas não nos mate!

**N/A: Viram? Quem disse que a Alice é uma boa amiga se enganou xD Ela também perde a paciência xD**

**Gente, eu quero propor uma coisa: mandem muitas reviews que eu atualizo quarta/quinta da semana que vem. Senão, só atualizo em agosto, porque eu vou viajar. Vocês decidem xD**

**Agradecimentos à: **Gabriela Black, Luuh Potter, MiLaChaN _(não foi abuso pedir para eu postar sexta, não. E eu aproveitei e atualizei todas as minhas fics sexta também. xD Boa viagem!)_, Srta Black, Zulenha _(sinceramente, sua review me fez até corar. Muitíssimo obrigada por todos os elogios, e espero que continue a acompanhar mesmo. Beijos_), jehssikPikena, nezinha, Grace Black, carol mamoru, JhU Radcliffe, Mahri Monny, SoPottergaby-fdj-black, Lena, Tete Chanmiss Jane PoltergeistBruna BlackLilys Riddle

**Muitos beijos e obrigada a quem lê!**


	20. 5 razões para ninguem morrer

**5 razões para vocês todas pararem com esses ataques homicidas**

_Por Karol Buffay_

**1-** Vocês, no fundo no fundo (muuuito no fundo) se amam. Então tentem encontrar aquela centelha de amor que antes aquecia suas almas. Lembrem-se dos momentos maravilhosos que já passaram juntas e os que ainda vão passar.

**2-** O James, o Sirius e o Frank ficariam extremamente chateados se uma de vocês morresse.

**3-** Azcaban não me parece um lugar muito agradável para se passar o resto dos dias solitários da sua vida ruminando seu crime.

**4-** Já estamos no sétimo ano. Imagina a inutilidade e o desperdício de ter aturado seis longos anos cheios de aula e morrer no ultimo!

**5-** EU MATO VOCES TODAS SE FIZEREM ISSO DE NOVO!

**N/A: Vinte e seis reviews! Eu quase não acreditei quando contei. Ia contando, contando, contando, e não acabava! Vocês não imaginam como eu fiquei feliz! Quero dizer, eu tinha perdido cinco reais, tava toda chateada, aí resolvo contar as reviews pra ver quando eu atualizo de novo e encontro vinte e seis reviews!**

**Só fiquei triste por que o capitulo que tenho pra dar pra vocês é esse, muito pequeno, convenhamos. Mas a solução é a seguinte: quinta eu já posto o próximo capitulo, certo? É como se eu desse dois capítulos de uma vez pra vocês. xD**

**Mas quero review em ambos, viram? Deixem-me feliz quando voltar de viagem e encontrar minha caixa de e-mail lotada xD**

**Agradecimentos à**: **Cecelitxa E. Black**_(finalmente, hein?)_**, nezinha, ****Srta. Fake star****Gabi L. B. P.****JhU Radcliffe****jehssik****Jullie Black****Lara B. Potter****Dm Tayashi****, Pikena, ****Lyla Evans Higurashi****, Juh, ****Mila Potter Evans****, Rodrigo Black Potter, ****BellaTB****, Gra Evans, sassah potter, Mahri Moony, Lena, ****Zulenha****, MiLaChaN, ****miss Jane Poltergeist****, carol mamoru, ****Lilys Riddle****gaby-fdj-black**_e _**Gabriela Black**


	21. O que fazer e o que não fazer::Karol

**O que fazer _(e o que não fazer)_ no encontro com Lily e Marlene**

_Por Karol Buffay_

**1º passo: **Levem-nas para algum lugar especial. Lembrem-se, Lily e Marlene não querem ser apenas mais um numero na já extensa lista de vocês. Levem-nas para onde jamais levaram outra garota. Elas tem que ver que são especiais pra vocês.

**2º passo: **Não se separem no primeiro instante. Vão todos os quatro em uma carruagem, conversando todos juntos. Isso as deixara um pouco mais seguras e vai provar que é um encontro duplo. E na hora de separar os casais, dêem a entender que pe para dar ao outro casal um pouco de privacidade. Isso tornara o encontro menos carnal e mais fofo aos olhos delas.

**3º passo: **Beijos? Sem problemas. Mas só quando rolar o clima! Ou seja, _quando elas também quiserem_. E isso não é tão impossível, acreditem.

**4º passo: **Não as force a nada. Sem beijos roubados, contato físico indesejado ou cantadas a cada dois minutos. Aproveitem o passeio para faze-las conhece-los melhor, e não para convence-las de que vocês não prestam.

**5º passo: **Sejam cavalheiros, e não canalhas! Lembrem-se, elas são garotas especiais. Tratem-nas como tais. E por especiais, não quero dizer retardadas ou deficientes, certo?

**6º passo: **Sejam vocês mesmos. Sem falsidades. Primeiro porque, como eu já disse, elas são especiais, e perceberiam na hora. Segundo porque elas gostam (ou vão gostar, ou devem gostar, sei lá) de vocês pelo que são. Garotos sem personalidade existem mil. Mas meninos como vocês só há vocês.

**7º passo: **Sejam gentis de verdade, não falsos gentis. Há uma grande diferença. Gentileza de verdade é abrir a porta para a dama passar, ouvi-la interessado e sem interromper. Gentileza falsa é comprar um presente para ela, por exemplo. Elas não podem ser compradas.

**8º passo: **Não as generalize, nunca! Já disse, elas são diferentes, especiais. Não pressuponha que elas vão pedir uma salada e água: é mais provável que elas peçam um hambúrguer de três andares e um refri gigante; não adivinhe que ela vá querer ver um filme (vocês devem saber o que é, aquela coisa trouxa) meloso, romance água-com-acucar: ela vai acabar escolhendo um de ação, cheio de explosões e perseguições de carro; acima de tudo, não peça uma cerveja amanteigada para elas, porque é capaz de que ambas bebam mais garrafas de fire whisky do que vocês.

**9º passo: **Elas são diferentes, verdade, mas _não são homens!_ Vocês não podem arrotar perto delas ou ficar falando de peitos e bundas com elas, pelo amor de Merlin! Não confundam as coisas.

**10º passo: **Lily e Marlene são lindas, inteligentes e divertidas. Vocês são legais, engraçados e – não deixem Remus ler isso- gatos. Elas são ótima companhia. Vocês são ótima companhia. No mínimo – se não conseguirem estragar o encontro – vocês ganharam boas amigas, e isso já é muito bom, e meio caminho andado. O que quero dizer é... Aproveitem e divirtam-se!

**PS: **Se magoarem minhas amigas de alguma forma, eu juro que não vou hesitar em soltar uma manada de hipogrifos no dormitório de vocês.

**N/A: Certo, acho que mereci: capitulo minúsculo, reviews minúsculas, né? Hehehe.**

**Vocês devem ter notado que estou enrolando para escrever o encontro, não? Estou mesmo, mas esse capitulo nos aproximou, não? Não fiquem bravos comigo, é que o encontro é quase o fim da fic. E eu não quero que termine x( Me apeguei a vocês, a postar, a receber reviews... Mas bem, tudo o que é doce acaba, não?**

**De qualquer forma, capitulo novo só daqui a duas semanas, então tratem de lotar minha caixa de e-mails enquanto eu estiver viajando, para eu postar o quanto antes quando voltar, certo?**

**Obrigada a todos que lêem, em especial à: ****Paty Evans****, Lyla Evans Higurashi&MoniMione **_(Mandem um oi para o Tobias também!),_** nezinha, ****gaby-fdj-black****, Babby-Luu **_(te adoro! Que bom que conseguiu passar aqui!ah, e não apareceu seu e-mail na review)_**Lilys Riddle**_(no prox cap eu falo da sua idéia),_**Tete Chan****, Lena, ****Gabriela Black**_(vc tá com uma fic nova, né? Se der eu passo lá antes da viagem!),_** carol mamoru, Pikena, ****jehssik****S2-SaKy-S2**_(espero que continue acompanhando a fic! Eu entendo perfeitamente o que é não querer começar uma fic incompleta pra não morrer de curiosidade depois...),_**Cecelitxa E. Black**

**Beijos e boas férias!**


	22. O que fazer e o que não fazer::Remus

**O que fazer (e o que não fazer) no encontro com James e Sirius**

_Por Remus Lupin_

**1º passo:** James chama a Lily para sair desde o quinto ano. Sirius chama a Lene desde o sexto. Eles finalmente conseguiram, mesmo que não seja exatamente do modo que queriam. Vocês duas poderiam pelo menos ter pena deles e fazer o encontro valer a pena. De forma alguma estou dizendo para agarrarem eles ou algo do tipo – apesar de que eles adorariam – mas não os ignorem, não passem o dia de mau humor, não sejam arredias. Apenas sejam vocês mesmas. Esqueçam que são James e Sirius.

**_Lily: _**Se o Potter colaborar, acho que posso tentar. Desde que ele não fique de gracejos pra cima de mim.

_**Marlene:** _É, imagino que não seja assim tão difícil ser você, Lily. É só ir na Zonco's, depois na Dedosdemel, depois conversar com as corujas no Correio, e depois se embebedar num bar escuro com caras desconhecidos. Ah, não, essa sou eu. Foi mal.

**2º passo: **Crise de ciúmes é meio caminho andado para que qualquer mulher, por melhor e mais perfeita que seja, se tornar uma megera. Não façam isso, homem algum suporta. Muito menos em um primeiro encontro.

**_Lily: _**Não é um encontro!

**_Marlene:_** Até parece que a gente vai ficar fazendo escândalo, Rem. Desde que eles não resolvam rememorar os encontros mais picantes que tiveram com as vendidas que já saíram com eles na nossa frente. Nesse caso, subtraia dois na sua lista de amigos.

**3º passo: **Sinceramente, se quiserem fazer jogos de sedução, fiquem a vontade. Alias, isso não me interessa de forma alguma. Mas vocês tem que considerar duas coisas. Primeira: Eles são James Potter e Sirius Black. São praticamente os inventores de jogos de sedução. Segunda: Isso só vai incentiva-los e anima-los ainda mais. Não tenho certeza se é o que vocês querem. E, novamente, não quero saber.

**_Lily: _**Oras, isso não significa que eles sejam os reis da sedução. Eles simplesmente nunca encontraram ninguém a altura.

**_Marlene:_** Talvez seja hora de desbancarmos eles, o que acha, Lil? Seria maravilhoso mostrar pra eles que não são invencíveis.

**4º passo: **Serão só vocês. Não pensem em mais ninguém enquanto estiverem no passeio. Eu sei que nenhuma de vocês é do tipo que se importa com a opinião alheia, mas nunca se sabe quando vão começar a ouvir o que os outros dizem.

**_Lily: _**Você está certo: não nos importamos com o que outros pensam.

**_Marlene:_** E não vamos começar agora, relaxa, Rem.

**5º passo: **Divirtam-se. Acreditem, é o melhor que têm a fazer.

**_Lily: _**Rir pra não chorar. Alias, seus conselhos estão acabando, não Rem? Isso é quase o mesmo que o primeiro passo.

**_Marlene:_** Deixa de ser dramática, Lils. O Rem tem razão. Afinal, os Marotos são conhecidos por seu charme – e beijos maravilhosos – e suas piadas. Quem sabe a gente não aproveita as duas maiores qualidades deles?

**N/A: Safadinhas, essas duas, não? Devo dizer que foi bem mais fácil escrever dez passos para os Marotos do que cinco passos para as garotas, mas ainda assim deixou a impressão de que é preciso ter mais cuidado é com elas, não é? Bom, pra quem estava pedindo alguma coisa dos Marotos, por enquanto é isso. Mas quando o encontro chegar, eles também vão dar suas opiniões. Acho que é isso. Ah, e como estou voltando as aulas, não sei quando vem o próximo capitulo. Logo, espero. Beijos e obrigada a quem lê e não comenta, a quem lê e comenta, a quem não lê e não comenta e a quem não lê e comenta. Agradecimentos especiais a**: Gabriela BlackPaty EvansDarkyAnge, Luuh Potter, Cecelitxa E. Black_(te amoo!), _jehssikJhU Radcliffe, Lilys Riddle, Jullie Blackmiss Jane Poltergeist, Srta Black, loueine, Gabi LBP_(eu também dou esse tipo de conselho pros garotos que saem com as minhas amigas. E os que saem comigo recebem esse tipo de conselho também),_gaby-fdj-blackLyla Evans HigurashiCute LilySandrinha-Potter, Pikena, Mary Radcliffe_(oba, leitora nova!),_Washed SoulTahh BlackMoniMione, Lena _(de fato, elas não vão saber se o lugar já foi usado, mas podem imaginar, não?),_ Grace Black, Dm Tayashi, carol mamoru, Uchiha Nadesco, Srta Nunuh, MiLaChaN, S2-SaKy-S2Bruna B. T. Black **32 reviews recebidas com carinho e lidas varias vezes. Muito obrigada!**


	23. Estudo dos Trouxas: Bilhetes Femininos

**Estudo dos Trouxas, sexta-feira, dez e dois da manhã.**

Karol: Então, o que vocês vão usar?

Alice: Eu diria que a Lily simplesmente _tem _que usar verde, combina perfeitamente com os olhos...

Berta: Ai, queridas, o que é isso. Vá de vermelho, Lily querida. Vermelho-paixão. Tenho certeza que ele não vai se segurar.

Anne: Nada disso, você vai parecer uma piranha, Lily. Quero dizer, para um primeiro encontro à luz do dia. Vá de jeans mesmo, pra mostrar que você não está comendo na mão dele.

Rita: Se ele ainda não percebeu que a Lily não está comendo na mão dele, o nosso querido James deve ser extremamente tapado, não?

Marlene: Credo, gente, é só um encontro...

Alice: Lene, não esquecemos de você! Eu diria que azul cai bem.

Karol: Azul escuro ou azul claro?

Anne: Azul escuro? Nem morta, Marlene, não vá de azul escuro! Você vai fritar de calor!

Berta: Azul claro vai deixa-la mais gorda. A não ser que seja um vestido curto e colado. Aí fica bonito.

Rita: Mas ela não vai assim para um passeio em plena luz do dia, claro.

Lily: Ahn...Gente, o que é isso?

Marlene: Uma conferencia, ao meu ver. Não atrapalha, elas estão discutindo o que vamos usar tão seriamente que quem vê até pensa que estão resolvendo o problema da fome no mundo.

Lily: É, chega dá um pouco de medo.

Berta: Não estamos discutindo apenas o que vocês vão usar!

Marlene: Não?

Lily: A cura do câncer é o próximo tópico?

Karol: Lógico que não! É a maquiagem!

Lily: E eu ainda tinha esperanças.

Anne: Nada forte demais, senão vão parecer duas _drag queens_.

Marlene: Obrigada pela parte que nos toca, Anne.

Lily: Sinceramente, não há modo melhor de dizer que nos ama do que insinuar que, com um pouco de maquiagem, pareceremos dois homens vestidos de mulher.

Marlene: Nos encoraja ao máximo. Em todos os sentidos.

Berta: Queridas, nenhuma de vocês parece uma _drag queen_. Quero dizer, talvez, se fizessem uns trinta anos de muita malhação...

Rita: E raspassem as cabeças pra colocar perucas...

Karol: E talvez, se escurecessem os pêlos da perna...

Alice: Nem precisava. Elas poderiam ser _drag queens _muito bem disfarçadas de mulher.

Anne: Verdade. E talvez, se engrossassem os lábios, aí sim ficaria perfeito.

Lily: Gente! Nós não queremos virar _drag queens!_ Não precisam fazer todos esses planos metódicos!

Marlene: Podem voltar a falar das roupas. Lembram? Lily, Potter, sair, Hogsmeade, amanha. Eu, Black, a mesma coisa, preguiça de escrever...

Rita: Claro! Desculpem!

Berta: Lily, acabei de me lembrar! Eu tenho uma saia preta que ficaria um doce em você!

Anne: Claro, no segundo encontro, certo?

Karol: Lógico. Imaginem, ela usando uma saia preta em pleno primeiro encontro, a luz do dia, num passeio em Hogsmeade!

Alice: Credo, nem me fale. Berta, a saia é até o joelho, ou acaba antes? Porque eu tenho uma blusinha verde garrafa, de lã, que ficaria um arraso!

Anne: Isso tudo supondo que fosse a noite, é obvio.

Rita: Claro! O segundo encontro _tem _que ser a noite! Queridas, não marquem bobeira! Segundo encontro _só a noite!_

Karol: Vocês acham mesmo que James Potter não tentaria se superar em um segundo encontro com Lily Evans? Tenho certeza que ele não vai tentar levar ela pra cama direto.

Berta: É verdade, mas não custa alerta-las, querida.

Anne: E não se preocupe, Marlene. Creio que Sirius te respeite o suficiente para não tentar te comer no segundo encontro.

Lily: Merlin! Anne!

Rita: Deixa de ser casta, Lily. "Comer" não é nada demais.

Alice: Acho que não foi por isso que a Lily disse Merlin. Acho que é porque Sirius Black teria que ser um panaca completo se não respeitasse a Lene ainda.

Lily: Exatamente.

Berta: Porque? Conte tudo!

Karol: Simplesmente porque ele a chama pra sair desde o inicio do sexto ano, creio eu.

Rita: O QUE?

Anne: É, eu imaginava.

Alice: Só que ele é (bem) mais discreto que o James.

Berta: Ou o James é mais apaixonado.

Lily: Nada a ver, Berta. James Potter é apenas um galinha insensível. Incapaz de se apaixonar. Certo?

Marlene: Sintam a esperança na letra da garota... Sintam o medo de se magoar, o medo de se entregar, o medo de ser feliz!

Alice: Menos, Marlene.

Berta: Querida Lily, não precisa se esconder...

Marlene: Ela está escondida? Ué, eu to vendo ela. Lily, você nem sabe se esconder direito!

Berta: Eu não quis dizer no sentido literal, Marlene.

Rita: Lógico que James Potter se apaixonaria, Lily. É isso que os homens, agora mais amadurecidos, procuram: uma mulher inteligente, bonita, fiel e independente, ao lado de quem eles possam passar o resto de suas vidas.

Anne: Acho que você foi longe, Rita. Ninguém aqui falou de casamento.

Karol: Mas de certa forma, a Rita está certa. Olha, Lily: quando os meninos eram mais novos – certo, mais idiotas – eles saiam com qualquer uma, só pensavam em pegar mesmo. Mas agoras, mais maduros – certo, mais velhos – eles buscam algo mais duradouro.

Berta: Em outras palavras, antes eles queriam qualquer par de pernas femininas. Agora eles querem o cérebro, a mão, o coração...

Marlene: Esses homens, viu? Você está disposta a dar suas pernas, e lá vem eles depois, querendo mais todas as partes do seu corpo _e _os seus órgãos! Agora me diz: pra que eles precisam de dois corações, dois narizes, dois pulmões?

Anne: Eles já tem dois pulmões.

Marlene: Exato! É isso o que eu quero dizer!

Alice: Marlene, _muito_ menos, ta?

Karol: E você é a garota perfeita pra ele se apaixonar, Lily. Teimosa, tem personalidade, você o desafia, você é linda, inteligente, divertida. Vocês se merecem.

Rita: E vê se enfia isso na cabeça.

Anne: O que não quer dizer que você deva "avançar o sinal" com ele amanhã, ouviu, mocinha?

Lily: Anne! Acha que eu sou besta? Não demorei três anos para aceitar o convite pra ir pra cama com ele no primeiro encontro!

Marlene: Bobagem. Divirta-se.

Berta: E use camisinha.

Lily: Gente, e a Marlene, que vai sair com o garanhão do Sirius Black? O que acham? Mais uma vitima ou agora é pra valer?

Berta: É mesmo, quase nos esquecemos da nossa Marlene aqui!

Rita: Antes eu diria que era só mais uma vitima, como a Lily apelidou carinhosamente os capachos do Black.

Anne: Mas agora, com essas informações que recebemos, eu não saberia dizer.

Alice: O fato é que pode ser um meio termo.

Karol: Eu concordo.

Marlene: Sacanagem, Lily. Me jogou nas megeras.

Lily: Eu sei. Eu sou tão má.

Rita: Eu diria que ele pode até tentar se amarrar firme em uma só garota, como a Karol já explicou, por causa da idade e interesses e tal. Mas está na alma dele ser um cachorro sem coleira.

Anne: O que não significa que a Marlene não deva tentar ao máximo mante-lo firme ao seu lado.

Berta: De forma alguma! E para que isso dê certo, para que você faça-o ficar com você o máximo de tempo possível, eu sugiro aquela sua saia de camurça, sabe qual é?

Rita: Ai, eu tenho umas botas que caem super bem com camurça!

Marlene: Você é má, Evans. Muito má.

**N/A: Hello, crianças. Gostaram desse capitulo? Beeem maior, com certeza. (Certo, nem tanto) E o encontro está _muito_ próximo agora! Mais um (ou dois) capitulo, e então... O ENCONTRO! Mas quando chegar, vai demorar a passar. O encontro vai ser motivo pra muitos capítulos, vocês vão até enjoar e se arrepender de ter pedido tanto. xD**

**Próximo capitulo, os gostosos, os maravilhosos, os tudo de super bom, os bombados, os...Sonserinos!**

**Brincadeira, são os Marotos, mesmo. xD**

**Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram tão meigamente nessa joça apelidada de fic. Agora, a lista das pessoas que vão pro céu um dia (muito distante, claro):**

**Pikena:** não, não existe quem lê e não comenta. Eu que estava muito generosa no dia xD Beijos!

**Sophia D.** eba, leitora nova! Que bom que está gostando! Beijos!

**Gabriela Black** Ahá, esse tá maior! XD Beijos

**Cecelitxa E. Black** É triste que encontros com caras como esses só aconteçam com Lilys e Marlenes, não? Mas a gente se contenta em pegar uns EO's e uns PM's da vida. xD Beijos!

**Lyla Evans Higurashi** Ah! Mesmo que nao venha com tanta frequencia na net, tem que passar aqui! Seus comentários (no caso, a falta deles) vão fazer falta! Beijos!

**Tete Chan** Calma, paciência. O encontro chega logo. Beijos!

**Fezinha Evans** É maravilhoso quando me dizem que amam alguma fic minha, sabia? Muito obrigada! Beijos!

**Nezinha:** Nossa, vai ser difícil estar a altura de James e Sirius, mas minhas Marlene e Lily vão dar conta do recado (assim espero). Beijos!

**Paty Evans** Pois é, vai demorar pra essas duas admitirem. Mas a Lily ta chegando perto, não acha? Beijos!

**Bruna Black** Não se preocupe, desde que você leia, não tem problema se não for no dia que atualizei xD Beijos!

**jehssik** Ei, sabia que eu tenho uma fic em andamento chamada "Garotas Perigosas"? Pode crer, elas são mais perigosas que essa Lily e essa Lene. Beijos!

**DarkyAnge** Você é uma das minhas leitoras mais gracinhas, sabia? Sempre me elogia nas reviews! Brigada! E prometo que logo chega o encontro. Beijos!

**carol mamoru:** É, o encontro vai demorar ainda mais um pouquinho, mas vai chegar. Beijos!

**miss Jane Poltergeist** Siiim, estou enrolando pra caramba, mas é meio divertido ver a agonia de vocês. xD Beijão!

**Yuufu** Nada a ver, é legal te ter como fã! xD E sobre a pergunta se eles realmente assistiam as aulas, pensa assim: quando você ta passando bilhete na aula, você não presta atenção na aula (quando você quer, claro) até receber o bilhete? Então, eles também! xD Beijos!

**Lilys Riddle:** Estou enrolando pra escrever o encontro, mas nem demorei pra atualizar, né? Beijos!

**JhU Radcliffe** Sim, a verdade é que a culpa pelos conselhos bestas não é do Remus, e sim minha. Eu tava com uma falta de imaginação que não devia nem ter postado. Mas eu não queria enrolar mais, então foi aquilo xD Beijão!

**Lena:** Naao! Próximo capitulo (sinal de diferente) encontro! Sinto muito, mas ta chegando. Beijos!


	24. Estudo dos Trouxas: Bilhetes Masculinos

**Mesma aula, mesmo dia, dez e cinco da manhã.**

Sirius: O que elas tanto falam naquele bilhetinho ali?

James: Qual? Aquele que a Berta Jorkins ta puxando?

Remus: E eu ainda tinha esperanças de assistir à aula...

Sirius: Não, mongol, aquele que o professor Martin ta passando pra McGonagall.

Peter: Aquilo são fichas, na mão do professor Martin. Não é nenhum bilhetinho, muito menos pra McGonagall.

Sirius: Já ouviu falar em sarcasmo, Wormtail?

James: É de comer? Não. Então ele nunca ouviu falar, e tampouco está interessado em saber.

Remus: Não sejam duros com ele. Não dá pra captar sarcasmo em um bilhete, Pads.

Sirius: Que seja. Voltemos à vaca fria. O que elas tanto conversam naquele bilhete?

James: Sei lá. Técnicas pra nos deixarem pelados no meio da Três Vassouras?

Sirius: Eu conheço uma técnica extremamente boa pra isso. Talvez eu deva contar pra Lene...

Remus: Não faça isso se quiser chegar à geração adulta, Pads.

James: Ele está certo.

Peter: E quando o Moony não está certo, afinal?

Remus: Precisamente, Peter. Quando eu não estou certo, afinal?

James: Bom, quando você disse que a Karol nunca mais ia olhar pra sua cara de novo por voce ser um lobisomem...

Sirius: Quando você achou que a gente nunca mais fosse olhar pra sua cara de novo por voce ser um lobisomem...

Peter: Quando achou que a Evans, a Frasier e a Buffay nunca mais iam olhar pra sua cara de novo por você ser um lobisomem...

Remus: Isso tudo foi porque tinha um fator de alto peso pessoal atrapalhando meu julgamento.

James: Que tal quando você disse que a Evans ia me dar um tapa por ter beijado ela, e ela me deu um chute nas partes intimas?

Sirius: Ou quando você disse que a Marlene não ia achar aquele trote com os Sonserinos engraçado, e ela riu tanto que ficou cor-de-rosa?

Peter: E quando você disse que o Snape era só uma alma solitária e necessitada de carinho, e ele aproveitou seu sermão de padre e azarou o Sirius pelas costas?

Remus: Era uma pergunta retórica.

Sirius: Ainda não saímos do lugar.

Peter: Pra onde voce quer ir?

James: Acho que ele se referiu à pergunta sobre o bilhete, Wormtail.

Remus: Precisamente.

Sirius: Será que dá para parar de me enrolar? Eu não vou desistir!

Peter: Sei lá, Pads.

James: A curiosidade matou o gato, Pads, pode matar o cachorro...

Remus: Por que quer tanto saber, afinal?

Sirius: Como porquê? Vão dizer que nunca quiseram entender a mente feminina?

Peter: Sei lá.

James: A da Lily sim, eu adoraria.

Remus: Que bobagem, Padfoot, isso é impossível!

Sirius: Então! Parte do complexo universo feminino poderia se tornar muito mais claro para nós, homens práticos, se soubéssemos, por exemplo, o que elas levam na bolsa, porque precisam ir ao banheiro acompanhadas de pelo menos um exemplar do mesmo espécime, porque precisam de três horas pra se arrumar, entre outros. Descobrir o que sete garotas tanto conversam em um bilhete no meio da aula sexta-feira e uma das numeorsas – mas trancadas – portas que nos aproximam do conhecimento da intricada alma feminina!

Peter: Merlin.

James: Uau.

Remus: Nossa.

Sirius: Entendem, agora, porque eu _preciso_ saber O QUE ELAS TANTO ESCREVEM?

Peter: Vagamente. indefinido

James: Aproximadamente.

Remus: Elusidamente.

Sirius: Então. Alguém pode responder?

Peter: Sei lá.

James: Tenta você, Moony. Você é quem tem namorada aqui.

Remus: Ah, vai ver elas estão fofocando. Mulheres gostam disso, e explicaria a "urgência" de falarem por bilhetes, ao invés de esperarem o fim da aula.

Sirius: Hum… Ainda não estou convencido. Prongs?

James: Vejamos… Talvez elas estejam falando de homem… Mulheres falam de homem, não é? Claro, isso seria um perigo para nó, porque temos um encontro com duas delas amanhã.

Sirius: Talvez… Wormtail, algum palpite?

Peter: Eu? Ah, deixa eu pensar… Vai ver elas estão realizando uma conferencia para discutir o melhor modo de acabar com essa guerra no mundo bruxo, e enquanto não chegam a um veredicto, comentam o tempo ensolarado com poucas chances de chuva, o re-engate entre o Malfoy e a Black loira, o novo batom vermelho-paixão da Sephora, entre _otras cocitas más._ Que horas bate o sinal mesmo? Eu já estou com fome.

**N/A: Eu sou a PIOR autora da face da terra, eu sei. Demorei séculos, mesmo tendo recebido VINTE E SETE lindas e maravilhosas reviews!**

**Mas a escola ta realmente me matando, e eu tive uns probleminhas depressivos por um tempo, então realmente não dava pra atualizar antes. Mas prometo que o próximo não vai demorar tanto. Já estou melhor, e depois de sábado – a partir de hoje estou loucamente ocupada de novo – terei tempo pra escrever. Alias, falta _um capitulo para o encontro!_ Viram, eu não sou assim tããão má xD**

**Só que não dá nem pra agradecer um a um. Mas adorei todas as reviews, ouviram? Adorei mesmo! E espero muitas nesse capitulo também, para o próximo chegar logo.**

**Beijos enormes!**

**PS: Irônico. Capitulo 24 é dos Marotos xD**

**PS2: Quase em 500! Mandem reviews!**


	25. Preparações

**Lista de afazeres da Lily**

**- **Hidratar o cabelo

- Achar a blusa branca de alcinha

- Fazer a redação de DCAT (pra segunda-feira)

- Depilar

- Pedir o lápis da CoverGirl pra Berta

- Emprestar a matéria de Historia da Magia pra Alice

- Fazer as unhas (duas mãos de renda ou francesinha?)

- Devolver "Quadribol através dos séculos" para a biblioteca

- Comprar uma pena nova

- Parar de pensar no encontro amanhã!

**Lista de afazeres da Marlene**

- Hidratar o cabelo

- Depilar

- Guardar o saco de boxe antes que a Alice bata a cabeça nele e reclame

- Pegar o lápis da CoverGirl com a Berta antes da Lily

- Fazer a sobrancelha

- Pedir a matéria de Historia da Magia pra Alice

- Comprar mais chocolate – acabou!

- Mandar a Lily parar de pintar minhas luvas de boxe de rosa com coraçõezinhos roxos com S's dentro

- Fazer as unhas

- Parar de pensar no encontro amanhã!

**Lista de afazeres do James**

- Devolver "Os 1000 maiores artilheiros do mundo" para a biblioteca

- Achar o pomo que o Pads escondeu

- Arranjar um presente para a Lily – flores ou chocolate?

- Mandar uma carta pra mamãe falando que não fui eu quem fez aquela parada das privadas

- Mandar uma carta pro papai falando que fui eu quem fez aquela parada das privadas

- Começar um diário pra poder contar que Lily Evans finalmente vai sair comigo

- Parar de ter idéias idiotas relacionadas a diários e afins

- Perguntar para o Moony se ele tem alguma poção que faça meu cabelo ficar menos...revoltado

- Deixar um cachecol separado para a Lily – ela sempre esquece o dela

- Parar de pensar no encontro amanhã!

**Lista de afazeres do Sirius**

- Esconder aquelas revistas trouxas de mulher pelada do Remus – será que ele é gay? Será que a Karol sabe?

- Copiar a redação de DCAT do Moony

- Esconder aquelas revistas bruxas de mulher pelada do Remus

- Pedir para os elfos lavarem minha jaqueta de couro

- Esconder o chocolate que eu vou dar pra Marlene do Wormtail

- Mudar a embalagem do chocolate – a cor favorita da Lene é amarelo

- Começar a praticar aquela coisa que a Lily me falou – vodu? – pra ver se a minha morre de peste negra – irônico, não?

- Mandar uma carta pra Andrômeda e pro tio Albert

- Continuar perfeito

- Parar de pensar no encontro amanhã!

**N/A Próximo capitulo é o encontro! Finalmente! Não vou dizer o nome pra não perder a graça, mas todo mundo sabe que é o encontro! xD**

**Anyway, só vem semana que vem, porque eu tenho que terminar de escrever o capitulo e tenho muitas provas essa semana. Pra quem lê minhas outras fics, eu peço um milhão de desculpas, mas eu to tentando preparar tudo direitinho...Mas, cara, ta difícil. Mentirinha Boba paralisou um pouco. A Princesinha, então, nem se fala. Só poderei pensar no próximo capitulo depois que reler o livro homônimo, o que não será logo. E Maluca, eu! está num processo complicado, no meio de um capitulo. Alem disso, estou muito empolgada com algumas fics novas que espero poder postar logo. De forma que, como podem ver, ta complicadíssimo. Mas não desistir de nenhuma, com certeza! Fiquem tranqüilos quanto a isso.**

Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews. Foram vinte e seis, ULTRAPASSANDO as 500. Por isso (esse numero tão meigo) e por reviews tão meigas, engraçadas, encorajadoras, grandes, fofas, divertidas, alegres, ameaçadoras de leitores de carteirinha, de quem não tinha o que fazer, de quem ouviu falar sobre a fic, de quem leu numa só "sentada", de quem liga o PC só pra ver se atualizei, por tudo isso eu quero fazer o próximo capitulo bem maravilindo. Adoro demais vocês por todo esse apoio. Sinceramente, a fic não teria chegado até aqui sem cada uma das cinco centenas e oito unidades de reviews. "E por isso, sou eternamente grata." (frase original de algum lugar que não sei qual é. Acho que um filme.)


	26. Encontro: LilyJames

**N/A: É verdade, seus olhos não estão te enganando. Finalmente, depois de uns dois anos e meio de espera, estou postando o aguardado (ou não) capítulo do encontro da Lily com o James. Espero que gostem e que não tenham desistido de mim ainda. Agora, sem mais delongas (minhas desculpas no fim do capítulo), façam bom proveito dessas 24 páginas no Word. A gente se encontra no fim do capítulo. **

* * *

**Itinerário do meu encontro**

_Por Lily Evans_

_09:00am_: O despertador toca. Como qualquer garota normal sendo despertada às nove em um sábado, eu o soco.

_09:10am: _O despertador toca de novo. Eu o jogo do outro lado do quarto. Infelizmente, "do outro lado do quarto" é onde fica a cama da Marlene, e consequentemente, a própria Marlene. O meu despertador atinge sua perna e eu me deito e cubro a cabeça, fingindo que não fui eu. Por incrível que pareça, Marlene não pegou uma metralhadora de debaixo da cama e saiu cuspindo fogo pra todo lado. Meu dia de sorte.

_09:24am_: Alice me cutuca – ou cutuca o bolo de lençóis debaixo do qual ainda estou escondida - dizendo que é hoje.

_09:25am_: Entendo o que ela quis dizer e levanto da cama com um salto. Pra variar, meu pé enrola no lençol e, pra não cair, me seguro no cortinado, que cai junto. Nada como uma pequena baderna para começar o dia.

_09:26am_: Alice me empurra pro banheiro.

_09:27am_: Tomo um banho frio, finalmente despertando.

_09:40am_: Termino o banho e saio. Sou atropelada por uma Marlene apressada. E "apressada", nesse contexto, significa xingando alto até uma partícula de poeira que cruza seu caminho.

_09:42am_: De calcinha e _soutien_, abro o guarda-roupa.

_09:43am_: Visto uma saia jeans e uma blusa verde clara.

_09:45am_: Tiro a blusa, ficou romântico demais.

_09:46am_: Pego um top branco.

_09:47am_: Gostei, então tiro o top pra trocar de soutien.

_09:48am_: Tiro a saia. Pode ser desconfortável. Afinal, estou saindo com um Maroto! Nunca se sabe quando uma saia pode ser inconveniente.

_09:49am_: Pego uma jeans preta e visto.

_09:50am_: Ficou muito folgada na bunda, então eu tiro. Alice não pára de gritar para eu me apressar. Marlene passa por mim, de calcinha e soutien. Ela _sempre_ é mais rápida do que eu.

_09:51am_: Pego uma jeans colada clara. Ficou boa.

_09:52am_: Começo a calçar as sandálias beges, mas percebo que sandálias baixas ficam horríveis com essa calça.

_09:53am_: Pego meias e um par de tênis da Nike.

_09:54am_: Entro no banheiro já meio lotado. Em um dormitório feminino, banheiro lotado não é nenhuma novidade: uma passa chapinha de calcinha e soutien, outra maquia a amiga, outra tá saindo do banho... Na verdade, é um tumulto aconchegante e divertido. Meu cabelo ainda está molhado. Deixo ele secar naturalmente enquanto estralo os dedos, pronta para a seção maquiagem.

_09:56am_: Antes que eu comece a me maquiar, Karol entra com uma bandeja cheia de comida pra nós. Diz que sabia que nos atrasaríamos e não quer que morramos de fome. Como uma maçã e tomo um copo de suco. Estou um pouco nervosa pra comer demais, o que é estranho por dois motivos: um, nada me tira o apetite e dois, é só o Potter! Qual _é_ o meu problema?

_10:05am_: Corro pro banheiro.

_10:07am_: Só tenho tempo de passar um pouco de rímel e base, escovar os dentes e passar o gloss e o lápis no olho, já que Marlene chega me empurrando e tentando pegar o lápis da CoverGirl da minha mão, fazendo com que eu quase crave o lápis no meu globo ocular.

_10:12am_: Olho-me no espelho e gosto do resultado. O top branco é bonitinho e feminino. A calça é a minha preferida e cai bem. O tênis dá um ar mais esporte, afinal ainda é apenas Hogsmeade. E apenas Potter.

_10:09am_: Pego um casaco preto e visto. Está pequeno.

_10:11am_: Pego um casaco bege e visto. Ficou uma gracinha, mas ele é inútil. Eu vou passar frio se for com ele.

_10:13am:_ Pego outro casaco preto, quentinho e do tamanho certo. Bom, um pouco comprido, mas não chega a ser um sobretudo. Ficou ótimo.

_10:15am_: Dou uma última olhada no espelho. Respiro fundo, já que acabo de perceber que estou _muito_ nervosa. Calma, Lily. É o Potter. Só o Potter. Só. O. Potter.

_10:16am_: Alice atrapalha meu momento de meditação, me empurrando porta afora, dizendo que estou atrasada.

_10:17am_: Tento descer as escadas com elegância, apesar da pressa, mas paro ao sentir que estou sendo observada. Levanto os olhos.

_10:18am_: Por alguma razão desconhecida, minhas pernas começam a tremer. Era o Potter que estava me olhando. Ele se levanta de um salto. Sorrio, incerta. Ele abre o maior sorriso humanamente possível e eu me pergunto vagamente se não dói.

_10:19am_: Termino de descer as escadas e ando em sua direção, estranhamente tímida. Céus, cadê a Lily Evans que eu conheço? Aquela que já enfiou o dedo nos olhos do Malfoy e nem piscou quando ele pegou a varinha? Droga, enfie logo o dedo no olho do Potter e vamos ver se acabamos com isso! Odeio essa sensação!

_10:20am: _Potter diz que estou linda. Agradeço. Black se intromete, perguntando onde está Marlene. Respondo que ela já está descendo, e aproveito sua ausência para avisar que pode ser que ela esteja um pouco irritada, considerando que alguém lançou um despertador nela logo cedo. O fato de não ter dito que fui eu não os impediu de deduzir a culpada, pelo visto.

_10:22am_: Para minha salvação, Marlene desce as escadas. Escolheu uma calça jeans preta e justa e uma blusa azul, que deixa um pedaço da sua barriga à mostra. Os cabelos estão cacheados e brilhantes, e ela está linda.

_10:23am_: Black está de boca aberta, e eu, divertida, fecho-a por ele. Potter não parece apreciar muito minha tentativa de salvar o Salão Comunal de um afogamento em massa na baba de um Black, não sei por quê. **(N/A: Caso alguém esteja se perguntando, sim, é ciúmes)**

_10:24am_: Recuperando-se, Black diz que Marlene está linda. Ela cora e agradece, além de se desculpar pelo atraso. Troco um olhar divertido com Potter, tipo "Veja só esses dois agindo como pré-adolescentes apaixonados." Ele dá um sorriso. Droga, eu também corei!

_10:26am_: Os meninos perguntam se podemos ir. Dizemos que sim; as carruagens costumam sair às 10:30. Saímos do Salão Comunal.

_10:27am_: Durante o percurso, Potter caminha ao meu lado, e Marlene e Black andam mais na frente. O seguinte diálogo se segue:

Potter: Então, acha que a McKinnon e o Pads se entendem hoje?

Eu: Não sei... Mas ela tá saindo com ele. É um bom começo, não acha?

Potter, sorrindo: Espero que sim.

Eu, corando (porque afinal, estou na mesma situação): E o que o Black quer com a Lene, afinal?

Potter, distraído: Ah, creio que uma companheira pros chás das cinco às terças-feiras...

Eu: Oh, que pena. Marlene não gosta muito de chá.

Potter, sorrindo: Então, onde quer ir quando chegarmos à Hogsmeade?

Eu: Ah, não sei. Onde quiser.

Potter: Certo. Pensei em nos separarmos deles quando chegarmos...

Eu o olho, desconfiada. Ele completa, nervoso: Pra darmos um tempo pros dois se acertarem.

Eu, pensativa: Certo, então.

_10:30am_: Nisso, nós chegamos aos jardins. Subimos, os quatro, em uma das carruagens. Potter pára na frente dela, no entanto, e olha para as trelas. **(N/A: A coisa que fica na carruagem, segurando o cavalo com a carruagem em si)**

_10:31am_: Dentro da carruagem, Marlene senta ao meu lado. Na minha frente senta o Black, e ao seu lado, Potter. A conversa é mais ou menos essa:

Marlene: Então, Lily, eu estava comentando com o Black como você e o Potter parecem estar se dando bem.

Eu coro e Black ri.

Potter: Mesmo? E eu e a Lily estávamos falando de como o Sirius babou quando a McKinnon desceu as escadas.

Eu, sorrindo, enquanto Black ruboriza: E de como a Marlene corou quando ele a elogiou.

Marlene também enrubesce e eu sorrio para Potter.

Black: Mas você não pode falar nada, James. Seus olhos quase saíram da órbita quando você viu a ruivinha.

Eu, divertida: Que culpa ele tem se eu sou irresistível?

Marlene: Ai Merlin! Lily, eu que não vou te agüentar quando esse encontro acabar! Três minutinhos sozinha com o Potter e já está se achando desse jeito, imagina depois de um dia inteiro!

Potter ri. Eu coro e olho pra janela. Logo Marlene cochicha algo pra mim:

Marlene: Lil, o Black sugeriu que a gente se distancie um pouco, pra dar um espaço pra vocês dois se entenderem.

Eu, sorrindo sarcástica: Não diga! O Potter disse o mesmo.

Marlene: E então, vamos deixá-los nos guiar?

Eu, pensativa: O que custa? Afinal, eles deram tão duro pra nos levarem pra um simples passeio... É maldade demais obrigá-los a passar o dia em quatro.

Marlene, fazendo biquinho: Que pena, eu adoraria vê-los sofrer.

Eu: Vai agüentar segurar sua crueldade latente contra o pobre Black hoje?

Marlene: Se ele merecer. E aí, onde vocês vão?

Eu: Não sei, disse que ele podia escolher. E vocês?

Marlene: Também, mas ele disse que eu vou gostar.

Eu: Que gracinha, eles querem nos levar a algum lugar especial!

Marlene: Talvez o dia não vá ser tão ruim quanto eu imaginava...

Black: Ei, do que vocês duas estão falando?

Marlene: De como você é adorável, queridíssimo Black.

Black, ficando sério: Eu tenho cara de otário?

Eu, rindo: Tem!

Marlene: De idiota também.

Eu: E tapado.

Marlene: E retardado.

Eu: E obtuso.

Marlene: E...

Ela pára, pois Black está fazendo uma irresistível carinha de coitadinho.

Marlene: E... E... Ah, pare com isso! Não posso xingar alguém tão fofo!

Eu caio na gargalhada, Potter também, Black abre um sorriso e Marlene cora um pouquinho. Pelo jeito, estamos todos muito tímidos hoje.

Black, sorrindo abertamente: O dia vai ser interessante...

Olho pra janela novamente. Depois, vejo que Potter também olha lá pra fora, com um olhar um pouco perdido. Mas não penso muito nisso, pois a carruagem pára.

_10:45am_: Descemos, e eu imediatamente sinto um vento frio bater em mim. Digo baixinho:

"Droga! Esqueci o cachecol!"

Potter me olha e em seguida começa a mexer em alguma coisa. Então estende um pacote pardo pra mim (não me pergunte de onde ele o tirou).

Eu, espantada: O que é?

Potter, ansioso: Abra, oras!

Eu, curiosa, abro. Um pano deliciosamente macio e quentinho entra em contato com a minha mão. Estendo-o. É um lindo cachecol, negro como a noite.

Potter, ainda ansioso: É de pele de carneiro alado montanhês. Macio, quente, delicado. E muda de cor, também, porque contém pigmentos de camaleão silvestre.

Eu, sinceramente tocada: É... É...

Juro que me faltaram palavras. Foi um gesto tão lindo, meigo e doce! Que eu fiz o que qualquer garota sem palavras faria em meu lugar.

Não, eu não o beijei.

Eu apenas o abracei, bem forte. Claro, não tão forte a ponto de sufocá-lo. Só a ponto de ser um abraço verdadeiro, sabe?

Eu, depois de soltá-lo: É maravilhoso. Muito obrigada. Mas... Como sabia que eu—

Potter, sorrindo bobamente: Ia esquecer o cachecol? Você sempre esquece.

Sorrio de volta, que nem uma idiota.

_10:53am_: Só então olhei em volta, já com o gostoso cachecol (em vários tons de verde) e percebi que nem Black nem Marlene estavam mais ali.

Eu: Bem, acho que fomos abandonados.

Potter: É? Eu não me importo.

Eu sorrio e pergunto: E então? O que tem em mente?

Potter sorri maliciosamente. Eu coro ligeiramente (se bem que minhas bochechas já deviam estar rosadas pelo vento) e ele diz: Eu tenho algumas idéias...

Eu, revirando os olhos: Não diga. Envolvem sexo selvagem e chantilly, eu aposto. Pode pensar em uma sugestão mais respeitável, Sr. Potter, ou seu encontro termina antes mesmo de ter começado.

Ele, apressadamente: Que tal darmos uma volta, e depois almoçamos?

Eu, sorrindo: Parece ótimo.

_10:59am:_ Começamos a andar pelo povoado, com cerca de trinta centímetros de distância. O começo pode ter sido até um pouco incômodo, mas Potter, afinal, é um cara engraçado e carismático, de modo que acabei por me divertir. Passamos por várias lojas, e entramos em algumas. Lógico, não resistimos entrar na Dedosdemel (onde ele me deu um chocolate que era apimentado, me fazendo ficar quase roxa e com a língua ardendo, enquanto ele gargalhava de mim. Por fim, tive que tomar a garrafa de água de um cara desconhecido e azarado e beber quase tudo, e por isso, pedir milhões de desculpas, toda cheia de sorrisos. Tenho que acrescentar que foi gratificante ver a cara de ciúmes do Potter enquanto o dono da garrafa me dava mole. Ah, doce e ardida vingança!) e na Zonco's (onde Potter me mostrou os truques mais divertidos da loja, como o grande conhecedor que ele é, contando sobre as peças memoráveis que ele e os outros Marotos já pregaram, hilárias. E quando ele foi falar do Juice Jelly, eu o surpreendi dizendo que conhecia e contando da vez em que, por vingança de uma peça que Marlene me pregara, eu dei pra ela, e contei também como ela ficava derrubando as coisas, sem controle sobre o próprio corpo.), e o fiz entrar também em uma loja de fantasias e acessórios (onde, quando eu pus uma peruca loira-barbie, ele disse que eu estava linda, mas me preferia ruiva, e ele pôs uma máscara horrível, e quando eu me virei, tomei um susto, gritando e virando a caixa que segurava, de tal modo que as coisas dentro dela caíram em cima de um inocente espectador. Tal cena o fez chorar de rir, e eu até tentei ficar brava, em respeito à vítima desconhecida, mas no final ficamos os três rindo muito.). Foi tudo muito divertido, a ponto de eu me esquecer que era com o Potter que eu estava. E, uma hora e quarenta minutos depois, quando fomos almoçar no Três Vassouras, a distância entre nós tinha diminuído. Bastante.

_12:40pm_: Potter abriu a porta e me deu passagem. Entrei e tirei o casaco e o cachecol. Escolhemos uma mesa e Rosmerta (filha dos donos) nos trouxe o cardápio, nos cumprimentou animadamente e saiu em seguida. Começamos a analisar as opções, mas logo estávamos conversando. Potter contou histórias fofinhas e engraçadas de quando era criança. Eu achei tão adorável que acabei contando algumas historinhas da minha infância também, tentando encontrar as mais engraçadas e fazendo-o rir. Normalmente, Marlene e eu éramos as engraçadas do grupo, de modo que eu já tinha prática em contar casos do modo mais engraçado possível. Mas é dificílimo bater um Maroto nesse quesito, e apesar de ter me saído esplendidamente bem, ele se saiu ainda melhor.

_12:51pm_: Rosmerta volta e pergunta se já escolhemos. Ainda não tínhamos escolhido, mas Potter decide na hora, pedindo um salad egg bacon cheese burger, uma cerveja amanteigada e uma porção de frango frito. O encaro por um instante, indecisa: será que eu deveria pedir uma salada básica, um peito de frango grelhado e um suco natural? Céus, o que estava havendo? Eu nunca fui indecisa para pedir comida preocupada com a opinião de algum garoto! Minha barriga doeu, respondendo por mim: peço o mesmo, trocando apenas a porção de frango frito por uma porção de nuggets, esperando que seja o certo a fazer. Potter abre um sorriso, dizendo: "Boa escolha". Sorrio de volta. Um homem que não se intimida com uma mulher que come quase tanta gordura saturada quanto ele? Minha consciência me mandou não deixá-lo escapar, mas eu abafei a vozinha.

_13:00pm_: Por incrível que pareça, a conversa vai fluindo naturalmente, e pasmem, sem brigas! Parece até que somos amigos de longa data! Impressionantemente, Potter faz parecer que é tudo tão natural e divertido!

_13:16pm_: Estamos discutindo o que faríamos se, por algum motivo, parássemos em um bar de blues, daqueles que não te deixam ir embora sem "cantar o blues" (eu disse que tentaria contar como fui parar lá em ritmo de blues, como naquele filme, "_Adventures in Babysitting_", e ele diz que tentaria transformar algum hino de Quadribol em blues), quando os pratos chegam.

_13:40pm_: Estamos conversando e comendo. Estou contando a historia do filme "_O Exorcista_" – porque ele acha que pode haver um fundo verdadeiro bruxo na história, e a estou contando para podermos analisar – quando sua perna encosta na minha acidentalmente. Ele se desculpa e a afasta.

_13:44pm_: Porém, ele encosta de novo, e dessa vez não a retira. Como uma adolescente idiota , fico vermelha e engasgo com a cerveja. Ele acaba tirando, no meio do processo de convulsões que eu tive.

_13:50pm_: Por algum motivo desconhecido pela psicologia, _eu_ encosto meu joelho no dele. Será que ele vai me achar uma oferecida?O que significa um cara encostar o joelho da moça? É um flerte básico? Pode ser só acidente? E se _ela_ encostar _nele_? É um convite para sexo selvagem com chantilly? Céus...

_14:00pm_: Já acabamos de comer. Nossos joelhos se encontram algumas vezes, de forma quase natural e despretensiosa, de modo que não creio que haja uma mensagem subentendida a respeito de atividades obscenas. Não fico vermelha mais, mas meu coração dispara todas as vezes, e algo dá mortais triplos com parada de mão e desfecho frontal no meu estômago. E ainda assim, a sensação é...boa.

_14:10pm_: Decidimos ir embora. Apesar dos meus protestos, J... Potter paga.

_14:12pm_: Colocando de volta o maravilhoso cachecol – que peninha, o tempo está esquentando – e o casaco, pergunto: E então, para onde vamos?

J-Potter pensa um pouco e responde: Eu conheço um lugar legal... Venha, não é longe.

E então ele me pegou pela mão – pois é, meu coração quase sai pela boca – e me guiou até praticamente o final do povoado.

_14:20pm: _Se você acha que ele me levou para um um lugar lindo onde pode-se ver as maravilhosas colinas verdes e um lago azul sereno em meio a grandes e majestosas arvores, parecendo o Paraíso, você errou feio. Ainda bem. Quero dizer, seria lindo e romântico e coisa e tal, mas é o tipo de lugar pra onde te levam com a intenção de te encantar e fazer você abrir as pernas, se é que me entende.

Não. Ele me levou para um grande campo de grama, cheio de enormes colchões de plástico **(N/A: É o seguinte: imagina um pula-pula daqueles de castelo, sei lá. Agora tira as torres e as paredes. Fica só o chão, certo? Então, é mais ou menos isso, só que de vários tamanhos e larguras e cores e posições) **e canos gigantes também coloridos espalhados. Do outro lado, uma espécie de barraquinha, onde um homem barrigudo e vermelho estava sentado. No alto da barraquinha, uma placa: PAINT BALL. _Isso_ é lugar onde você leva alguém com quem você realmente se importa.

_14:21pm: _Ainda de mãos dadas, fomos até a barraquinha_._

_14:30pm:_ Já tinha deixado o casaco e o cachecol no guarda-volumes e já tinha vestido o macacão especial branco que eles davam para não sujarmos a roupa quando Ja... Potter me chamou. Fui até ele, que estava em frente a um monte de tralha na entrada da barraquinha. Quando cheguei perto o suficiente, vi que eram duas armas desmontadas e um montão de "balas". Peguei uma delas e a aproximei dos olhos: eram muito mais bonitas do que as trouxas. Era uma bolinha transparente. Dentro, algo de consistência indefinida pairava como se não houvesse gravidade. Essa substancia parecia várias gotas de tinta juntas, e era colorida. Uma bolinha tinha roxo e rosa. Outra apenas vermelho, e outra apenas amarelo, mas outra tinha verde com vermelho, e por aí ia. Encantada, guardei uma toda vermelha no bolso discretamente. Então Potter voltou-se para mim e disse: Presta atenção, eu vou montar a minha arma, e você tenta repetir com a s—

Mas ele não terminou de falar ao ver, chocado, que eu já tinha terminado de montar a minha.

Potter: Mas... Como...

Eu, marotamente: Morei na rua até uns 7 anos. Se não soubesse montar uma arma, não teria sobrevivido.

Potter está com os olhos arregalados, com certa... preocupação? Pena?

Sem me agüentar mais, caio na gargalhada, e digo quando consigo: Brincadeira.

Ele ri também, e depois eu respondo direito: Também há Paint Balls no mundo trouxa. Eu jogava quando era mais nova.

Potter, sorrindo: Uau. Quer dizer que eu tenho uma inimiga em potencial?

Eu, corando: Bem...

_14:41pm:_ Antes que eu respondesse, o homem barrigudo chegou, nos entregando cintos com mais bolinhas para recarregar.

_14:43pm:_ Foi incrivelmente divertido. Os blocos infláveis e os túneis se moviam o tempo todo. Ficamos brincando, correndo, gritando, rindo, caindo e atirando, como duas criancinhas. Ou dois apaixonados. Oh, céus. Isso está se complicando.

_15:18pm_: Após uma crise de riso particularmente longa, fizemos uma pausa. Com os macacões cheios de manchas laranjas, amarelas, vermelhas, roxas, azuis, verdes e rosas, nos sentamos lado a lado – muito próximos – na grama.

Potter: Então, está gostando do passeio?

Eu, tentando recuperar o fôlego: Tá brincando? Estou amando!

Ja... Potter sorri. Eu continuo: De verdade. Se eu soubesse—

Ja... Potter: Se você soubesse...

Eu, envergonhada: Bem, se eu soubesse que seria assim, eu teria aceitado seus convites mais cedo. Acho.

Jam-Potter abriu um sorriso enorme. E começou a se aproximar, devagar. E eu não desviei o olhar, e nem me movi, apesar de meu coração estar praticamente rasgando meu peito. Ele continuou se aproximando. Eu senti o cheiro delicioso de perfume masculino dele – e não era colônia barata – e fechei os olhos. E então...

_15:25pm:_ Uma voz masculina nos assustou, fazendo com que a distância antes tão mínima virasse enorme. E... dolorosa. Por quê? Ai, Merlin, por que é pior estar a um metro do Potter do que um centímetro? O que está acontecendo comigo? Merlin, eu quase o _beijei_! Me internem.

A voz repetiu: Ei, vocês dois. Vão jogar?

Eram quatro homens, de aparência rude. Eram enormes, também, e barbudos e algo me dizia que o cheiro deles possivelmente não era dos melhores, apesar de não dar pra sentir de onde eu estava. O macacão branco estava justo neles, mas não de um jeito sexy, como o do Jam... Potter, e sim como se eles fossem nojentamente grandes demais.

Olhei meio assustada para Potter, esperando sua resposta. Por favor, diga não, por favor, diga não, por favor...

Mas eu sentia os olhares, digamos...gulosos, que os quatro me lançavam, e via também a raiva e... ciúmes?, nos olhos de Jam...Potter, de modo que eu já sabia a resposta.

Potter: Vamos. Esperem só um pouco, estão chegando mais dois jogadores para o nosso time.

Olhei espantada para ele. Estávamos esperando alguém?

_15:30pm_: Potter se levantou. Confusa, levantei também.

Eu: Potter, quem estamos esperando?

Mas ele não me respondeu. Então, irritada, decidi usar a técnica que sempre funciona.

Eu, com irritação crescente: Ah, tudo bem ignorar a Evans, não é? Afinal, quem ela pensa que é? Deixa ela na ignorância mesmo, quem se importa. Demorou três anos para ela sair comigo, mas tenho certeza de que a chave para o sucesso é ignorá-la e fazê-la achar que ela é uma imbecil que nem ao men—

Parei, porque Potter virou-se pra mim, com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu, ainda irritada, apesar daquele sorriso perfeito: Ah, agora ele resolve olhar pra mim. E então, sou digna de atenção por um segundo?

Potter se aproxima devagar, me deixando sem reação, e diz: Meu anjo, você é digna da minha atenção vinte e cinco horas por dia, oito dias por semana e treze meses por ano.

Eu, tentando manter a raiva, que parece se esvair como água pelo ralo: Ah, é? Desde agora, né? Por que há um minuto, eu estava sendo solenemente ignorada, não sei se notou.

Potter, ainda sorrindo como quem pede desculpas: Desculpe, Lily, mas tenho que ir até o guarda-volumes para chamar mais duas pessoas pra jogar.

Eu – a curiosidade tomou lugar da raiva – confusa: O quê? Vai chamar o gordinho pra entrar no nosso time?Não tenho certeza de que ele possa fazer isso no turno dele, sabe...

Potter, rindo e voltando a andar, mas agora segurando minha mão para que eu possa acompanhá-lo sem me sentir abandonada: Não. Eu vou apenas ver se o Sirius está por perto. Então ele e a McKinnon podem vir jogar.

Eu, com uma sobrancelha erguida: E o que exatamente você pretende fazer? Subir no telhado daquela barraquinha e gritar pelo Black?

Potter, sorrindo misteriosamente: Não.

Decido que não gosto desse sorriso. É altamente irresistível e irritante ao mesmo tempo. E essa combinação não é segura. Resulta em uma perigosíssima vontade de beijá-lo imediatamente.

_15:38pm: _Um espelho de duas faces. É isso que Potter pega no guarda-volumes. Mirando-se no objeto, ele diz "Sirius Black", e o dito cujo logo aparece no reflexo, que portanto não é um reflexo, pois não está refletindo nada.

Potter, em poucas palavras, manda Sirius e Lene nos encontrarem ali. Agora que não estou mais brava com ele, fico torcendo minhas mãos nervosamente. Nós vamos jogar com aqueles caras ali, que estão...argh! Me encarando e... Piscando...e mandando beijinhos! Potter, cadê você ? !

_15:41pm_: Potter termina de falar com Black e me abraça por trás, lançando um olhar fulminante para os caras. Ainda bem que não sou eu recebendo esse olhar. Sério, eu já estaria buscando asilo político do outro lado do oceano!

_15:43pm_: Duas pessoas se aproximam do outro lado do campo. São Black e Lene, e posso ver que estão... próximos?

De qualquer forma, nós nos cumprimentamos rapidamente (não que Marlene e eu não tenhamos tentado ficar batendo papo e jogando conversa fora, mas os meninos nos apressaram) e eles vão se vestir e pegar as armas. Potter e eu recarregamos as nossas.

_15: 50pm_: Os oitos participantes se encontraram no meio do campo. Os carinhas se apresentam e piscam tanto pra mim quanto pra Lene. É reconfortante não ter que carregar esse fardo sozinha.

O primeiro se chama Tom. É alto, moreno, barba rala. De perto, percebo que não são tão velhos. Parecem ser só uns adultos jovens que escolheram o caminho errado uma vez ou outra na vida. Certo, várias vezes. Olá, Tom.

O segundo se chama Tad. Também é alto e grande, mas seu cabelo é castanho. Uns milhões de brincos prateados na sua orelha tentam dar aspecto de mau, mas fica um pouco _gay_. Olá, Tad.

O terceiro se chama Tim. É, eu sei, ridículo. Como o Tom e o Tim tem coragem de andar juntos? Tim tem cabelos escuros, é grande e alto, blábláblá. Tem um pedaço de tatuagem escapando pela blusa. Eu me pergunto se é um coração sangrando cheio de espadas escrito "Mamãe". Olá, Tim.

E o ultimo se chama Todd. Agora eu sei porque o Tim e o Tom andam juntos. Por que os dois gostam do Tad e do Todd, e _eles_ andam juntos. Fala sério, parece um circo de horrores. Todd tem cabelos espessos e curtos, que parecem ser castanhos. Ou coisa assim. Obviamente, é grande e alto. Olá, Todd.

O cara gordinho que tava na cabana começa a explicar alguns procedimentos e regras. Se você for acertado nos lugares tais morre, blá blá blá. Como podem ver, eu não estava prestando a menor atenção.

Marlene se aproxima um pouco e pergunta, baixinho: E aí, vamos nos encontrar mais tarde?

Eu, baixinho: Claro. Que tal no Três Vassouras, perto do fim do passeio?

Marlene: Tipo uma saideira. Parece ótimo.

Eu: Certo. Nos vemos lá.

Marlene, depois de um tempo: Será que eles se importariam se eu os chamasse de T1, T2, T3 e T4?

Seguro o riso e respondo no mesmo tom: Algo me diz que é melhor não arriscar.

Mas Marlene não me dá ouvidos, e fala para eles, sem que o gordinho ouça: Sinto muito, garotos, mas eu tenho uma péssima memória. Importam-se se eu chamá-los de T1, T2, T3 e T4?

Os quatro se entreolharam, confusos. Então, Tad praticamente gritou, erguendo a mão: Eu sou o T1!

Todd, muito chateado, reclamou: Mas _eu_ queria ser o T1!

Tim exclamou: Eu sou o T2, então!

E Tom acrescentou imediatamente: E eu sou o T3!

Todd gritou, realmente aborrecido: Ah, droga! Eu vou ter que ser o T4?

Dando de ombros, Marlene falou: Parece que sim. Sinto muito, T4. Da próxima vez, tente ser mais rápido.

Segurei a gargalhada, mas estava cada vez mais difícil, ao ver o T4 chutar o chão, de raiva, e começar a pular em um pé só. Eles eram simplesmente _tão_ patéticos! Como eu pude chegar a sentir _medo_ deles?

Mas então T2 falou algo como "Ei, Fadinha, você pode correr, mas não pode se esconder!", com um sorriso meio desdentado e um olhar muito mau, e eu tive um pouquinho de medo de novo. Mas só um pouquinho, de qualquer forma.

_16:00pm_: A partida começou. Assim que consegui, corri e me escondi covardemente em um dos canos gigantes, um particularmente chamativo, amarelo-canário, meio enferrujado, com alguns pregos tortos saindo. Ei, não me julguem! O que esperava que eu fizesse? Ficasse lá fingindo que sabia atirar até alguém me acertar com uma facilidade patética? Não, obrigada. Jam...Potter não precisava saber que a minha mira é _tão _boa que eu seria capaz de errar um hipopótamo roxo a cinco metros de distância. Sinta a ironia.

Não, definitivamente. Eu estou perfeitamente bem aqui, escondida em um cano extravagante e deixando meus amigos resolverem a parada toda no campo de batalha.

_16:40pm_: Eu estava confortavelmente instalada (bom, na medida do possível) no meu cano protetor quando, repentinamente, Marlene entrou, arfando, com pose de agente especial de filme de espiões. Não tenho certeza se assistir _Missão Impossível_ foi uma coisa boa que fiz a ela.

Pigarreei. Marlene olhou para mim espantada e perguntou: Lily? O que faz aqui?

Pensei em dizer que estava estudando a reprodução dos fungos, mas respondi, abanando a mão com pouco caso: Ah, estou só me escondendo para não ter que tomar uma parte mais perigosamente ativa na guerra.

Marlene praticamente teve uma parada respiratória e perguntou, incrédula: O quê?! Você esteve _escondida_ aqui _todo _esse tempo? !

Me encolhi, tentando me defender: Bem, Lene, é melhor assim, acredite em mim. Não vai fazer absolutamente bem nenhum eu sair daqui.

Marlene me cortou: Lily, acredite em mim, não há nada no mundo que eu queira fazer mais do que apertar lentamente esse seu lindo pescocinho, mas até agora, _com um membro a menos, _só conseguimos matar um dos Ts, e no momento há dois deles me perseguindo, em busca de vingança...

Ela se interrompeu, foi até a abertura do cano, olhou cautelosamente para fora e voltou, completando: De modo que sugiro que levante esse traseiro que o Potter adora secar e vá à luta!

Arregalei os olhos, mas não tínhamos mais tempo para conversa.

_16:50pm_: Ouvimos um som alto, não muito longe. Marlene correu para o cano do lado, a uns três metros de distância, deixando-me outra vez sozinha, mas ainda era possível conversarmos, apesar de difícil.

Marlene se esgueirou para fora e voltou para seu cano laranja berrante, sussurrando: Lily, é melhor você sair daí. O T4 tá vindo pra cá.

Sem esperar segunda ordem, me levantei e saí silenciosamente pelo outro lado. Não havia ninguém à vista, e eu corri para um dos grandes colchões de ar, vermelho vivo. Como ele estava em pé, foi consideravelmente difícil subir, mas quando consegui, obtive uma visão privilegiada de tudo o que acontecia sem que ninguém me visse, cinco metro acima do solo. Eu tinha encontrado o esconderijo perfeito!

_17:20pm_: Eu estava no meu QG, quietinha, quando vi, muito longe para que eu pudesse atirar, Marlene sendo cercada por dois dos Ts. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em dar o alerta, ela foi atingida. Pobrezinha. Fiquei com um nó na garganta. Ela era tão corajosa e valente! Tão diferente de mim, aqui em cima, longe do perigo! A vida é totalmente injusta!

_17:40pm_: Eu não estava mais agüentando! Potter e Black estavam sozinhos contra três dos enormes (e idiotas) Ts! Céus, aquilo era injusto! A nossa equipe estava em desvantagem numérica! Certo, o numero de componentes vivos era o mesmo, mas nós tínhamos uma covarde, eles não!

Era nisso que eu estava pensando quando ouvi gritos. Virei-me com cuidado em cima do colchão. Um movimento em falso e eu desabava lá embaixo. E então eu vi o que acontecera. Sirius tinha sido atingido, e o T (sabe-se lá qual) gritava para o amigo alguma coisa.

Nesse momento, para o meu total desespero, percebi algum movimento do outro lado do colchão. Cheguei na quina a tempo de ver Jam...Potter ser atingido impiedosamente. Não muito longe, o corpo de outro dos Ts. Era uma covarde contra dois gorilas. E Jam...Potter estava morto.

Eu estava sozinha.

_17:50pm_: O T que matara o meu acompanhante saiu, contando vantagem para o amigo. Os dois saíram conversando, provavelmente sem se dar conta de que ainda faltava uma integrante. Quando eles sumiram de vista, aproveitei a chance e desci com cuidado pelo colchão e dei a volta, me jogando em cima do corpo quase sem vida do Jame-Potter.

Ele abriu os olhos devagar e sussurrou: Lily? Você está bem? Cuidado... Peça para o Pads cuidar de você...

Segurando a sua mão, respondi: Ele... Ele se foi.

Jame-Potter fechou os olhos, pesaroso, e lágrimas encheram meus olhos. Eu não tenho culpa se sou doida e levo algumas brincadeiras muito a sério!

Ele reabriu os olhos e falou: Lily, tenha cuidado... Não se machuque...

Contendo as lágrimas, eu o cortei, mesmo sabendo que não é nada legal cortar alguém que está em seu ultimo suspiro: Não se preocupe comigo, eu...

Ele me cortou de volta, e era óbvio que estava adorando o drama: Lily, não...

Virando uma atriz digna de Oscar, falei: Eu vou vingar a sua morte, James! Não se preocupe comigo, meu amor.

E dei um beijo em sua testa, soltei sua mão e saí correndo. Eu tinha uma vingança a planejar.

_18:00pm_: Tive sorte: na hora em que saí correndo, pude ouvir os gritos irritados dos dois inimigos. Acho que tinham se lembrado de mim.

Certo, venhamos e convenhamos. A minha mira é simplesmente vergonhosa. Humilhante. Embaraçosa. Degradante. Mortificante. Indigna. Infame. É um fato, vamos aceitar. Quais eram as chances de eu derrotar dois caras que tinham três vezes o meu tamanho? Nulas, digamos. Eles obviamente tinham mira.

Por outro lado... Bem, tamanho não é documento, certo? E eu tinha, afinal, uma coisa que eles não tinham, com toda a certeza: cérebro.

Oras, eu sou uma das alunas mais inteligentes da escola! Isso tem que servir de alguma coisa, não é?

Ouvi um dos Ts gritar: Fadinha! Eu avisei que podia correr mas não podia se esconder!

É. Eu ia morrer. Sem chances de sair viva dessa.

Então o outro T retrucou: Você não disse o contrário?

Mas eu não ia facilitar as coisas. Se eles me queriam morta, teriam _muuito_ trabalho.

_18:09pm_: E lá estava eu, outra vez no cano amarelo canário, meu velho companheiro de guerra. Mas dessa vez não estava nos meus planos ficar escondida covardemente. Afinal, eu _sou_ uma grifinória. Independente da minha mira.

Por que eu estava lá, então? Simples. Fazia parte do plano. Era a parte DI. Donzela Indefesa.

Então, eu saí do cano, me postei em sua entrada e comecei a gritar: James? James, onde você está? Marlene? Sirius? Cadê todo mundo? James, pare de brincar comigo! Apareça!

Logo apareceu um dos Ts, com um sorriso sacana, e eu parei de gritar e olhei pra ele, genuinamente surpresa.

Ele disse, se aproximando devagar, vendo que eu estava sem a minha arma: Então, Fadinha, procurando seus amiguinhos? Então não sabe da última? Eles morreram.

Escondi a raiva por causa da satisfação macabra do T e gaguejei: Eles... oh não!

Se aproximando mais, do jeito que eu queria, ele continuou: E agora você vai se juntar a eles, Fadinha.

Mantenha ele falando, Lily!

Olhei para os lados e recuei dois pequenos passos, apenas o necessário. Quase nada. Continuei: Quer dizer que vamos perder?

Ele riu, sempre se aproximando: Sim. E eu serei o herói do meu time. Matei você _e_ o Porco-Espinho.

Engoli em seco. Só mais alguns passos...

Perguntei, piscando inocentemente: Tenho direito às minhas ultimas palavras?

Ele sorriu e disse: Claro, Fadinha. Vou te dar essa satisfação.

Ótimo. Ele estava no lugar perfeito. Desfiz toda a minha aparência de Donzela Indefesa e falei, erguendo o braço e apertando o gatilho da arma que estava apoiada ao meu lado: _Nunca_ _mais_ me chame de Fadinha.

E atirei uma bolinha roxa em seu peito, seguido de uma rosa em sua barriga e outra roxa no outro peito. Com uma feição surpresa, ele caiu para trás.

Com cuidado, soltei o meu colar do parafuso enferrujado do cano, desfazendo assim o suporte que eu havia armado para pegar o T-algum-número.

Prendi meu colar no pescoço de novo e o pus pra dentro do macacão branco. Peguei a arma – propositalmente carregada apenas de rosa e roxo – e sai, pulando graciosamente o cadáver do meu quase assassino.

_18:38pm_: Certo, já era um. Eu podia fazer isso. Eu podia conseguir matar o outro e assim me desculpar pela minha covardia mais cedo. E então venceríamos e a guerra acabaria, e aqueles arrogantes teriam que engolir a própria língua, e...

Uma voz masculina, perigosamente próxima, atrás de mim, falou: Ei Fadinha. Te encontrei.

Voltei-me lentamente para encarar o ultimo dos Ts. Engoli em seco. Eu estava totalmente indefesa, e não fazia parte de nenhum plano.

Ele disse, sorrindo: Já era, Fadinha. Agora, fica quietinha aí, como você fez o jogo inteiro, e me deixa carregar a arma aqui, tá bom, querida?

Ele levou uma das mãos à bolsinha que tinham-nos dado. Calma, Lily... Calma...

Com a outra, apertou o mecanismo que abria a arma.

Era agora. Hora do plano PQ. Pernas pra que te Quero.

Saí correndo desesperadamente, ouvindo-o praguejar muito alto atrás de mim.

_18:49pm_: Ninguém pode me acusar de abandonar os velhos amigos. Porque lá estava eu, outra vez escorada em cima do enorme colchão vermelho, de onde eu vira Marlene, Black e Jame...Potter serem mortos.

E só restava eu. E um dos Ts.

Eu estava agachada, para dificultar que ele me visse, quando o vi andando pelo campo, gritando a plenos pulmões: Fadinha! Cadê você? Pra que está se escondendo? Acabou o jogo mesmo! Nem aquele seu namorado conseguiu me matar, o que te faz pensar que você poderia? Não há nada que possa fazer. Venha logo aqui pra acabarmos com isso de uma vez! Prometo que não vai doer... Muito.

Vamos, Evans, vamos... Pense. Será que a minha única saída era arriscar acertá-lo de onde eu estava? Quais eram as chances de acertar? Quase nenhuma, que eu saiba. E além disso, errando eu estaria denunciando minha posição. Por outro lado, eu não podia ficar ali pra sempre, certo? Cedo ou tarde ele ia me descobrir.

_18:51pm: _O T continuava se aproximando. Minha mão estava tremendo de leve enquanto eu tentava mirar nele. Iria esperar ele se aproximar um pouco mais e então arriscaria. Era a única saída, afinal.

_18:52pm_: De repente, outra solução me veio à cabeça. Talvez eu não precisasse fazer isso, afinal de contas. Não precisava matá-lo.

Droga, porque foi que não prestei atenção no gordinho quando ele dava as instruções antes do jogo? Tudo culpa da Marlene, que fica me distraindo!

Certo, concentre-se, Evans. Você consegue lembrar... Ele falou alguma coisa sobre... uma bandeirinha!

É isso! Se eu achasse a bandeirinha do time deles, não precisaria matar o último T. Cuidadosamente, para não ser ouvida, comecei a me virar em cima do colchão. A vista era privilegiada, eu podia ver boa parte do campo.

E eu a vi!

Linda, tremulante ao vento, azul piscina, assim como as pulseirinhas que tinham entregado para eles. A nossa bandeira era vermelha, mas eu não a via. Acho que antes que meu time tivesse decidido onde deixa-la eu já tinha fugido. Que vergonha, Lily Evans.

_18:59pm_: Demorou um bom tempo para que o T se cansasse de olhar em volta o campo deserto, me procurando em vão. Acho que ele se lembrou de olhar alguns dos canos mais afastados, e foi pra lá.

Assim que ele sumiu de vista, desci o mais elegantemente possível do colchão – certo, não foi nada elegante. Eu estava inclusive com a língua de fora – e saí correndo para o lugar onde tinha visto a bandeirinha.

_19:03pm_: Cheguei no local onde a bandeirinha estava, de acordo com os meus cálculos, mas não a via por ali. Comecei a procurar, desesperada para encontrá-la logo e terminar com aquilo de uma vez. Foi quando ouvi uma voz atrás de mim: Ei, Fadinha. Te achei. Comecei a me virar, e foi quando meus olhos bateram na bandeirinha azul, a menos de dois metros de mim, entre alguns arbustos.

Mas o T estava com a arma apontada para mim. Eu tinha que enrolá-lo um pouquinho, para distraí-lo o suficiente.

Ele continuou falando, enquanto todos esses pensamentos passavam voando pela minha cabeça: E então? Qual é o seu último desejo? Sabe, eu até deixaria você me matar se me concedesse um último desejo. Mas seu namorado não gostaria nem um pouquinho... Você é a encarnação da mulher dos meus sonhos, praticamente. Só não é loira. Mas eu gosto de ruivas também. São quentes.

Tentando ganhar tempo, falei: Ah, é? Ele... Ele não é meu namorado.

O T pareceu um pouco surpreso: Não? Mas ele te olha como se fosse muito apaixonado mesmo.

Eu não disse nada, surpresa demais para falar.

Ele falou, um pouco amargo: O quê? Só porque eu sou grande e meio idiota não quer dizer que eu seja um tapado completo. Uma vez o Todd se apaixonou perdidamente por uma menina, e era assim que ele olhava pra ela. Mas o seu namorado olha ainda mais apaixonado pra você.

Eu pisquei algumas vezes e a única coisa que consegui dizer foi: Ele não é meu namorado.

Ele continuou: E você parece gostar dele também. Quando ele pega na sua mão, quando ele olha pra você, quando ele te abraça. Parece que você gosta muito.

Eu, confusa: Bem... Não é que eu goste, mas... Ah, quem não gostaria? Ele corre atrás de mim faz anos, ele é bonito, engraçado, forte, charmoso, inteligente... Não é porque é ele que eu gosto quando ele faz essas coisas!

O T demorou um pouco para entender – confesso que eu não fui exatamente clara – e disse: Você gosta quando ele faz essas coisas por que ele corre atrás de você faz anos, é bonito, engraçado, forte, charmoso, inteligente?

Fiz que sim, meio incerta. Ele respondeu: Então você gosta dele. Isso tudo é ele. Faz parte dele.

Pisquei os olhos, impressionada. Sabe, o T realmente tinha me deixado abalada. Mas então ele parou de ser simpático, sorriu de um jeito mau e ergueu a arma devagar, falando: Agora fica quietinha que tá na hora de ganhar o jogo.

Antes que ele fizesse alguma coisa, falei: Você está certo.

Ele parou a arma no meio do caminho.

Completei: Eu gosto dele. E _está_ na hora de ganhar o jogo.

E então, antes que ele se recuperasse da surpresa, me joguei nos arbustos e peguei a bandeirinha. Assim que a minha pulseira encostou nela, um alarme soou por todo o campo. A arma do T, que estava atirando a torto e a direito, travou-se. O jogo tinha acabado.

_19:18pm: _De repente Marlene, Black e James (desisti. Não tem mais jeito de continuar chamando ele de ser humano. Eu já admiti que gosto dele, que mal vai fazer escrever o primeiro nome?) estavam na minha frente, sorrindo abertamente.

Ajudando-me a me levantar, Marlene contou, empolgada: Você ganhou pra gente! Sozinha! Superou seu medo!

Os dois rapazes olharam pra gente com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Black perguntou: Que medo?

Fiz um gesto de pouco caso com a mão, sem graça. Mas Marlene continuou tagarelando: Que ótimo! Eu apostei em você, sabe? Aliás... Ei, T2, pode me passar minha grana!

Um dos Ts se virou espantado: Mas eu não tô te devendo nada.

Marlene falou, aborrecida: Você não. Ele.

O outro T resmungou: Eu sou o T4.

Marlene revirou os olhos e falou: Foi mal. Agora me passa a minha grana. E nem tente me enrolar. Ou eu peço pra Lily matar vocês.

Revirei os olhos e me voltei para os meninos.

Black falou: Parabéns, Lily! Você acabou com eles mesmo estando em minoria.

James completou: E tendo uma péssima mira.

Olhei espantada para ele: Como você sabe?

Ele sorriu um pouco envergonhado e deu de ombros. Black riu e falou: Ah, o Prongs sabe umas coisas sobre você que duvido que até você mesma saiba.

Olhei para James outra vez: O quê?

James, encabulado: Ah, o Pads é exagerado. Eu só descobri algumas coisinhas sobre você no quinto ano, enquanto tentava te conquistar pra você sair comigo.

Sorri de leve. Não pela história, mas pelos apelidos. Os Marotos não sabiam, mas Alice, Marlene, Karol e eu sabíamos o segredo deles. Remus, o Moony, um lobisomem. James, o Prongs, um animago ilegal na forma de cervo. Black, o Padfoot, um cão. E Peter, o Wormtail, um rato.

Acho que foi quando eu soube o trabalho enorme que eles tiveram que comecei a ver os Marotos de um modo diferente. Mais ameno. Menos crítico. Mesmo que não demonstrasse tanto. Mas os mais próximos perceberam que eu dava muito menos patadas em James e Marlene em Sirius, e acabamos nos aproximando. Era como enxergá-los por um outro ângulo.

_19:38pm: _Parei de viajar quando Marlene falou: Bom, meus queridos, foi bom enquanto durou e tal, mas eu e o Black vamos indo.

Black deu um sorriso safado e comentou, feliz: Sabem como é, a Lene não quer me dividir.

Ela deu-lhe um safanão de leve e eles foram se afastando de nós.

James perguntou: Vamos?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça. Voltei para a cabana para tirar o macacão branco todo manchado (da partida que tinha feito com James mais cedo) e pegar minhas coisas. O único T de quem me despedi foi o ultimo que sobrara no jogo comigo, com um sorriso cúmplice.

Enquanto nos afastávamos, James perguntou como quem não quer nada, mas com ciúmes perceptível na voz: Sorrindo para o Tim?

Eu exclamei: Ah, então ele era o Tim! É, acho que sim. Ele não é tão mal assim. Falou umas coisas pra mim que foram meio duras, mas era tudo verdade.

Agora curioso _e_ com ciúmes, James perguntou, ainda casualmente: Ah, é? E o que foi que ele disse?

Eu, me divertindo: Ah, ele disse várias coisas. Alguns elogios. Algumas coisas mais grosseiras. Falou de você. Falou do Todd.

James, agora espantado e com um princípio de irritação: De mim? E o que ele disse sobre mim que era uma verdade dura?

Eu, escolhendo as palavras lentamente, enrolando uma mecha do meu cabelo com o dedo: Bem... Ele disse que o jeito que você me olha... É igual ao jeito que o Todd olhava para uma garota por quem ele era apaixonado.

James corou e olhou para o lado.

Continuei, colocando as mãos no bolso: E quando eu disse que você não era meu namorado... Ele disse que não parecia... Porque quando você me abraçava, ou segurava a minha mão, ou me fazia rir... Parecia que eu também... Gostava muito de você.

James se virou tão rápido que ouvi seu pescoço estalar. Mas continuei falando, sem olhar pra ele: Engraçado. As pessoas vivem me dizendo que você gosta de mim de verdade. Mas eu precisei ouvir isso de um cara prestes a atirar em mim pra ouvir _de verdade_.

James perguntou, muito ansioso, com a voz meio rouca: E... E quanto à parte de você gostar de mim também? O Tom estava certo?

Eu exclamei: Não!

A cara que James fez foi horrível. Foi desolação total. Ele até empalideceu. Então me apressei a explicar: Não, não é Tom, é Tim. E sim, ele estava totalmente certo. Eu que fui idiota demais pra perceber.

A cara que James fez foi maravilhosa. Foi alegria total. Eu abri um sorriso tímido que logo aumentou ante o sorriso enorme e lindo de James.

Ele disse, ainda rouco: Lily, eu... Eu... Caramba! Nem acredito... Você...

Eu ri de leve e comentei: É, eu sei. O Tim não é tão idiota quanto parece, afinal.

James riu e se virou pra mim.

A rua estava movimentada. Já estava ficando escuro, e o frio estava uma delícia. Alguns postes estavam acesos, outros não.

E no meio de tudo aquilo, James parou e me parou também. Pôs as mãos na minha cintura. O simples toque daquelas mãos, fortes e protetoras, fez meu coração disparar. Pus as minhas mãos delicadamente sobre o seu peito totalmente definido. Nos aproximamos devagar. E então, _finalmente_, nos beijamos.

_20:07pm_: Merlin, foi o beijo mais incrível que eu já experimentei. Sabe tudo aquilo que dizem sobre o beijo do Potter? Quente, envolvente, sexy, estonteante. Pois é. Era isso. E _muito_ mais. Minhas mãos correram do tórax para o pescoço dele, arranhando de leve seu pescoço e sentindo ele se arrepiar. Suas mãos, másculas e ao mesmo tempo cheias de ternura, passearam pelas minhas costas e voltaram para a minha cintura.

E possivelmente estaríamos nos beijando até agora se alguém não tivesse esbarrado com força em mim, nos fazendo parar. Olhei para trás procurando o imbecil que nunca mais teria filhos, mas a rua estava bem mais cheia e foi impossível.

_20:11pm:_ James perguntou se eu queria sair dali. Concordei e segurei sua mão. Era _tão_ perfeito. Nossas mãos simplesmente se encaixavam. Eu não esqueço aquele filme, _"As sete regras do amor"_, que dizia que você saberia que encontrara o amor da sua vida se suas mãos se encaixassem. Bem, se fosse assim, James e eu éramos almas gêmeas.

Sorrindo bastante, James começou a andar até o Cabeça de Javali, comentando rapidamente que o Três Vassouras estaria muito lotado, o que foi muito educado da parte dele e tal. Quero dizer, ele não queria ficar me mostrando como troféu por aí, e sim ficar sozinho comigo.

Muito feliz, andei ao seu lado, encostada nele. Parecíamos aqueles casais totalmente apaixonados em um dia feliz no inverno frio. Entramos no bar, bem mais quente do que a rua. Antes de ir até o balcão, James virou-se e me deu um beijo rápido, de surpresa.

Perguntou, sorrindo: Vai querer uma cerveja? Ou alguma outra coisa?

Sorri de volta e falei: Fire Whisky. Vou pegar uma mesa.

E me aproximei e dei um beijo rápido, de surpresa. Ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso, se é que era possível, e eu me virei para procurar uma mesa. Escolhi uma mesa de madeira escura, como todas lá, redonda, perto da janela, de onde eu podia ver o tempo frio, e me sentei.

_20:19pm:_ James chegou com duas canecas de Fire Whisky e sentou-se ao meu lado, bem próximo. Maravilhosamente próximo. Eu estava simplesmente amando aquilo.

Como é que pode? Nós passamos o dia inteiro normais, como amigos, e os pequenos gestos ligeiramente mais íntimos me enlouqueciam. Agora, de repente, eu estava total e perdidamente apaixonada, e não queria me separar mais dele! Céus, meu caso estava sério. Se eu tivesse demorado mais um pouco para abrir as olhos, pularia na cama com ele de vez. Mas vamos lá, analise. Já tínhamos perdido tempo demais. Agora vamos aproveitar, certo? Certo!

Falei, chateada, pegando o meu copo: Só temos mais dez minutos até voltarmos para o castelo. Eu não queria que esse dia acabasse.

James falou: Eu sei. Mas... A gente não precisa voltar com o resto do pessoal.

Notei seu nervosismo e perguntei, espantada: Não?

Eu sabia da passagem entre Hogwarts e Hogsmeade pela Casa dos Gritos, mas honestamente, não tinha o menor interesse de terminar esse dia lindo lá. Logo lá, onde Remus sofria tanto uma semana por mês.

James respondeu: Não. Existem algumas passagens que podem nos levar para a escola outra hora... Claro, se você quiser. Quero dizer, se não quiser usar as passagens, não tem problema, podemos ir agora e...

Eu, aliviada pelo plural: Claro que quero ir mais tarde! Mas será que pode me dizer onde fica a passagem que vamos usar?

James: Tem uma na Dedosdemel. Por quê?

Eu sorri: Por nada nesse mundo você me faria ir pela passagem da Casa dos Gritos. Então, vamos mais tarde?

James: Como quiser, madame.

Eu sorri também e ia pegar o copo quando um pensamento cruzou a minha mente, me deixando... basicamente assustada.

Sem graça, soltei o braço (forte e protetor e maravilhoso e quente) de James, que olhou para as minhas mãos – que até então estavam no braço acima mencionado – meio decepcionado, meio assustado.

Perguntei: James, você não... Quero dizer... Eu não estou...

Era difícil perguntar aquilo. O que eu queria saber era se eu estava sendo meio... grudenta. Quero dizer, só tínhamos nos beijado uma vez (certo, um senhor beijo, mas mesmo assim, "tu é grande mas não é dois") e eu já estava pegando na mão dele e me encostando e me agarrando nele. Eu nunca fui esse tipo de menina. E até onde eu sei, meninos não gostam muito disso, a não ser quando a menina em questão tem o direito, ou seja, esteja namorando com ele. O que eu não estava. Namorando, quero dizer. Remus falou que Marlene e eu não podíamos bancar as ciumentas, e eu tinha achado isso ridiculamente fácil na ocasião. Mas e se ser grudenta fosse tão ruim quanto ser ciumenta? E se fosse pior?

Tentei outra vez: Eu não estou sendo... grudenta, estou? Quero dizer, se quiser, eu me afasto. Sabe, ficar segurando sua mão, me encostando em você... Quero dizer, eu não tenho esse direito, e ninguém gosta de gente chiclete, e...

Sorrindo, James passou a mão no meu rosto: Não, Lily. Você não está sendo grudenta. A única parte que eu não gosto é quando eu não estou perto de você. Sentindo sua mão na minha. Sua cabeça no meu ombro. Sua boca na minha.

Corei, mas sorri. E aproximei meu rosto e o beijei. Sua mão foi para o meu pescoço, e a minha para o seu cabelo já totalmente desgrenhado, mas delicioso de se pegar.

_19:31pm_: Interrompendo o beijo, apareceram Marlene e Black, entrando no bar enquanto um grupo saía.

Black, assim que nos viu, exclamou: Aê, Prongs!

Era de se esperar que Marlene, sendo mulher, e conseqüentemente mais sutil, desse uma cotovelada ou um beliscão no seu alguma-coisa. Mas a Marlene _nunca_ faz o que é de se esperar. Então ela apenas gritou também: Vai fundo, ruiva!

James sorriu e passou carinhosamente o braço em torno dos meus ombros, me trazendo mais pra perto. Marlene e Black se sentaram na nossa frente, e Black pediu dois copos de Fire Whisky. Claro que antes olhou para Marlene, sem falar nada, com um olhar interrogativo, e ela fez um aceno com a cabeça dizendo que sim. Pelo visto, Black aprendera alguma coisa sobre a minha amiga hoje.

Black perguntou, jogando um dos braços por cima do banco, mas sem encostar na Lene: Então, prontos para ir embora?

James: Oh, não. Decidimos ir mais tarde.

Black: Perfeito! Eu sabia. Então, Lene, o que acha?

Marlene: É, por mim pode ser. Lily, banheiro?

Esse é o código mais batido da linguagem feminina secreta de encontros, de modo que me soltei com pesar dos braços de James e fui com minha amiga até o centro de fofocas das _ladys_.

_19:40pm: _Assim que a porta se fechou atrás de nós, eu e Marlene falamos ao mesmo tempo, uma mais empolgada que a outra: _E então?!_

Rimos e andamos até o espelho meio enferrujado, enquanto ela resumia: Eu não acredito nisso, Lils! Eu quase me soquei hoje, de tanta raiva de mim mesma por estar de fato _me divertindo_ na companhia do Black!

Eu falei, indignada mas sorrindo: Eu sei! Senti o mesmo!

Marlene prosseguiu: Mas aí me mandei parar de frescura, senão ia enlouquecer, e decidi aproveitar o passeio a todo custo, e pensar nas conseqüências depois.

Eu, empolgada: Apoiado! E então, funcionou?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, a porta foi aberta com violência e entraram duas garotas quase histéricas. Espantada, não identifiquei quem eram até elas gritarem: Parem as confissões! Não contem as fofocas ainda! Pára tudo!

É claro que eram Karol e Alice.

Arfando, Karol respondeu à nossos olhares assustados e inquisidores: Remus e eu encontramos Frank e Lice lá fora, então resolvemos entrar, já que já tínhamos perdido a carruagem mesmo, e então vimos os meninos e nos sentamos com eles, e eles disseram que vocês estavam no banheiro e viemos o mais rápido que pudemos, para não perder nem um segundo da fofoca. Então, ponham-nos em dia.

Sorrimos e nos acomodamos o melhor possível no banheiro pequeno, escuro e velho, mas estranhamente reconfortante, e por incrível que pareça, limpo.

Retomamos a conversa, depois de duas frases explicando o que elas haviam perdido.

Marlene: Se antes, mesmo contra vontade, eu estava me divertindo, depois de me obrigar a me divertir e esquecer o resto, então! É um dos melhores dias da minha vida, meninas!

Karol e Alice abriram sorrisos quase grandes demais para seus rostos.

Eu: Gente, eu estou... amando! É tudo tão perfeito! Eu até me... declarei.

Houve um segundo de silêncio respeitoso depois disso. Era uma coisa solene, afinal. Após esse tipo de babado, ou você faz um silêncio respeitoso, ou faz um escarcéu dos diabos. E o último escândalo fora há pouco tempo, de modo que elas optaram pelo silêncio. E mais tarde, no dormitório, só iríamos dormir depois que todos os detalhes fossem analisados até a exaustão por todos os ângulos, como melhores amigas fazem.

Marlene, baixinho: Então, você realmente gosta do James?

Eu, mordendo o lábio inferior: Eu estou apaixonada por ele.

Alice respirou profundamente, devagar. Então, ao invés de soltar o ar, soltou um gritinho: Ai, que perfeito!

Caí na gargalhada junto com elas, e quando paramos, perguntei: E você e o Sirius, Lene? Como estão?

Marlene, pensativa: Bem... Estamos nos divertindo. Agindo como amigos. Algumas discussões ocasionais, da minha parte, é claro; ele não se abala por nada. E temos alguns... bons... não, ótimos... momentos. Sabe, _aquele_ tipo de momento.

Nós sabíamos. Toda garota sabe. É aquele momento que você não acredita que realmente esteja acontecendo com você. Que acontece nos filmes e nos livros. Que você perde o fôlego, perde o controle, perde a cabeça. Que seu mundo poderia acabar naquele momento, mas sempre ficaria feliz só de lembrar que aquilo já havia acontecido com você. Momentos com as quais toda garota sonha, e toda garota merece ter.

Marlene continuou: E é tudo tão natural! Tão espontâneo, tão "encaixável", tão _meant to be_!

Karol sussurrou: Eu sei o que quer dizer; Senti o mesmo quando comecei a sair com Remus, e lembro que Alice sentiu também quando começou a sair com o Frank. Mas ainda assim, nossos namorados fazem o estilo fofo. O de vocês faz o estilo garanhão.

Alice completou: O que torna tudo ainda mais encantador, e diferente, e especial.

Suspiramos em conjunto mais uma vez.

Karol: Bom, queridas, hora de voltar para a mesa. O papo tá bom, mas nós sabemos que essa noite examinaremos juntas até o último detalhe dos encontros do século. Por enquanto, o mais sábio seria aproveitá-los, não?

Era freqüente Karol, que era da Corvinal, vir dormir no nosso dormitório vez por outra. Só tínhamos nos tornado amigas depois que ela e Remus tinham começado a namorar, e ela tinha suas próprias melhores amigas, mas isso não impedia que nos tornássemos grandes companheiras.

_19:57pm_: Voltamos à mesa. Marlene e eu cumprimentamos Remus e Frank. Lene sentou-se bem próxima à Black, que abriu um sorriso enorme. Eu sentei-me encostada em James, que não disfarçou um sorriso gigante também. Todos riram dos dois bobos alegres e pedimos mais uma rodada de bebida. Conversamos por um tempo, em grupo, até decidirmos brincar de Verdade ou Conseqüência. Brincadeira de criança, como Marlene fez questão de ressaltar, mas todos foram a favor.

Se fazendo de macho, Sirius adiantou o braço pra pegar uma garrafa. Mas Marlene a tomou da mão dele e tomou metade de um fôlego só. Com os olhos quase arregalados, mas cheios de admiração, Black ia estendendo a mão para tomar o resto, mas Marlene estendeu a garrafa para mim, que virei o que sobrara.

Karol: Eu _falei_ que elas possivelmente bebem mais do que vocês!

Eu: O que quer dizer com isso?

Marlene, com os olhos estreitos: É. O quê?

Karol, corada: Nada, nada.

Marlene e eu, ao mesmo tempo: Karol!

Alice gargalhou. Frank parecia perdido. Remus tinha uma expressão indecifrável. Foi então que notamos que havia duas pessoas anormalmente quietas, que obviamente tinham alguma coisa a ver com aquilo.

Eu, virando-me pro James: O que aconteceu?

Marlene, pro Sirius: Desembucha, homem!

James, sem graça: Bem...

Sirius, ainda mais sem graça (Marlene é _bem_ mais perigosa do que eu): É que...

Karol: Eu só dei algumas dicas inocentes sobre vocês. Não foi nada demais.

É claro que a gente sabia que ela ia entregar. Karol não chega a ser como Alice, toda pacífica, meiga e calma, mas em geral não apresenta muita resistência.

Olhei pra Marlene, e ela olhou pra mim. Trocamos um diálogo, muito rápido, como se não tivesse mais ninguém ali, nos entendendo em poucas palavras:

Marlene: Gravidade, de um a dez.

Eu: Cinco. Informações sem relevância, ao meu ver.

Marlene: Idem. Matamos eles ou matamos ela?

Eu: Eles não têm culpa.

Marlene: Ela não teve intenção.

Eu: Sem matanças.

Marlene: De acordo.

Karol soltou um audível suspiro de alivio. James soltou o ar que estivera segurando, e eu sorri meigamente para ele, como se agorinha mesmo não estivesse discutindo, na sua frente, as circunstâncias de seu assassinato.

_20:16pm_: A garrafa girou pela primeira vez. Os escolhidos foram Alice e Sirius.

Alice: Quero verdade.

Sirius, o indiscreto: Você e o Frank já passaram para _aquele_ estágio do relacionamento?

Alice corou fortemente. Assim como Frank. Contendo-se, ela respondeu, depois de um tempo de choque: Estamos cogitando a possibilidade.

Os rapazes mais próximos deram tapinhas nas costas de Frank. As meninas lançaram olhares de clemência à Alice. Exceto Marlene, é claro, que gritou: Se deu bem, Frankie!

_20:22pm_: Novos escolhidos: James e Sirius.

James: Verdade.

Sirius ficou decepcionado, mas então sorriu de modo safado: O que achou da ruivinha aí? Você sabe em que sentido.

Corei fortemente e me encolhi, encostada em James. Todos riram, e ele estava sorrindo quando respondeu: Ela é... quente.

Os risos viraram gargalhadas. Virei-me indignada, mas sem conseguir deixar de sorrir, e dei um tapa no braço do moreno maravilhoso que ria ao meu lado.

_20:48pm_: Quando nos acalmamos outra vez, a garrafa foi girada. Sirius e eu.

Sirius: Tá na hora de esquentar isso. Apesar de você ser a quente aqui, claro, Lily. Conseqüência.

Todos riram do comentário e eu sugeri, inocentemente: Vejamos... Porque não... Beija a Marlene?

Quase tão inédito quanto Sirius Black corar, minha amiga corou. De leve, claro.

E com um sorriso entre canalha e genuinamente feliz, Sirius virou-se para ela e segurou seu rosto, firme, mas delicado. E se aproximou devagar e tocou seus lábios. Por um momento, foi só isso.

Até que eu falei: Eu disse _beijo_. Que coisa mixuruca é essa aí?

Como ambos são orgulhosos ao extremo, o que vimos a seguir foi de tirar o _nosso_ fôlego. A mesa estourou em aplausos, assovios e gritos.

_20:59pm:_ Depois que eles se recompuseram, a garrafa foi girada. Marlene e James.

James: Conseqüência.

Marlene, sorrindo marotamente, com tom de desafio: Barre-nos.

Ergui uma sobrancelha. Era guerra, então?

Quando James se virou pra mim, colei nossos lábios devagar, pondo a mão em seu pescoço. Ele aprofundou o beijo – Merlin, e _que_ beijo! – e me puxou pra mais perto. E pode apostar, se a gente não ganhou, ficamos no mínimo em pé de igualdade com o casal cinematográfico.

Outra vez a mesa toda fez a maior barulheira.

_21:06pm:_ Antes que a garrafa pudesse escolher suas próximas vítimas, Remus a segurou, sob protestos (não muito entusiasmados. A brincadeira de criança já dera o que tinha que dar).

Remus: Galera, acho que é melhor a gente ir caçando um rumo.

Sirius: Mas ainda são nove horas!

Remus: Mas podemos andar pelo vilarejo. É mais bonito à noite, e não creio que as meninas tenham tido muitas oportunidades de vê-lo assim.

Claro que todos perceberam a mensagem implícita. Agora era a hora dos casais. Não que eu me incomodasse.

Enquanto estávamos todos pegando casacos e tirando as carteiras do bolso, Sirius, esparramado na cadeira, falou, como quem não quer nada:

Sirius: Antes de sairmos, eu achei uma coisa que acho que vocês vão gostar de ver.

Ele retirou um papel amarrotado do bolso e o entregou a James. Como estava muito próxima a ele, pude ler junto. Caso contrário, não sei se acreditaria no que ele estava lendo em voz alta.

_**Quadro de Apostas**_

_Zelador Filch_: Cinco galeões que aquele fanfarrão impossível vai se dar mal.

_Madame Pince_: Cinco galeões que a garota Evans é esperta demais para cair no papo do Potter.

_Madame Ponfrey:_ Cinco galeões que o Potter vai aparecer pra me visitar em 24 horas por causa da Evans.

_Profº Flitwick_: Dez galeões que Potter e Evans continuarão brigando. Ainda mais, se possível.

_Profª Sprout_: Cinco galeões que a garota Evans e o rapaz Potter não vão mais gritar um com o outro. Por uma semana.

_Profº Kettleburn:_ Dez galeões que não são compatíveis.

_Profº Slughorn_: Dez galeões que a minha Lily vai dar um jeito no rapaz Potter. Aquela garota é brilhante! Já contei da vez que Potter tentou explodir o caldeirão do Severus – aluno igualmente brilhante, aquele! – e a Lily viu e—(borrão de tinta).

_Profº Vector_: Cinco galeões que serão um casal feliz. A numerologia bate, sabem?

_Profº Binns_: Cinco galeões que Potter e Evans continuarão a mesma coisa de sempre. São aqueles dois que vivem brigando, não é mesmo? É, mantenho o que disse.

_Profª McGonagall:_ Dez galeões que Potter e Evans começarão a namorar em breve.

_Diretor Dumbledore_: Dez galeões que James e Lily se tornarão o mais famoso casal do sétimo ano – mas sinceramente não tenho garantias quanto aos gritos.

Marlene, gargalhando: Oh, não! Não acredito! Lily Evans, eu me enganei. Os professores não te conhecem só pelas suas notas.

Eu, horrorizada: Eu não grito tanto! Grito?

James, sem graça: Bem, não. Mas quando grita, meio que fica marcado, entende?

Alice: Tipo no quinto ano, perto do Lago.

Remus: Ou depois do jogo de Quadribol no sexto ano.

Frank: Ou no quarto, antes do café-da-manhã, lembra?

Marlene: Ou...

James, muito sem graça: Tá bom, tá bom, ela já entendeu.

Sirius, já na porta: Então, vocês vão ficar aí pra sempre ou o quê?

_21:32pm_: Todos nós saímos, colocando casacos, gorros, luvas e cachecóis (sim, recebi os mais animados elogios ao meu novíssimo cachecol), e antes que eu pudesse dizer "James Potter é gostoso pra caramba" (o que ele é, mas eu não ia dizer), percebi que os casais já estavam se juntando e se afastando. Marlene, que tinha ficado por último, se aproximou de mim.

Marlene, baixinho: Ei, ruiva, sabe se vamos voltar pela Casa dos Gritos?

Eu: Não, vai ser pela Dedosdemel.

Marlene: Ótimo. Não quero... Bem, você sabe.

Concordei com a cabeça. Marlene prosseguiu: Então, eu vou ali aproveitar que tenho Sirius Black só para mim. E você, não faça nada que eu não faria, hein?

Eu, rindo: Oras, Lene, você acaba de me dar carta branca pra fazer qualquer coisa.

Marlene, sorrindo marotamente: Esse é o espírito, garota.

_21:34pm_: Potter envolveu minha mãozinha pequena e delicada na sua mão grande e forte e eu senti que eu poderia explodir de felicidade. Começamos a andar pelo povoado, calmamente.

21:40pm: Estávamos conversando tranquilamente enquanto andávamos pelo povoado.

James: Lily, você acredita em amor à primeira vista?

Eu, rindo: Oras, James, não tente me ganhar com esse papo fajuto. Eu sei tão bem quanto você que a primeira vez que nos conhecemos foi uma cortesia da varinha de Sirius Black, que por algum motivo, achou que seria engraçado jogar um balde d'água em mim.

James: Ei, mas foi o Sirius. Quando eu cheguei e te vi, correndo atrás dele, encharcada dos pés à cabeça, vermelha como um pimentão, gritando que você mostraria onde ele poderia enfiar aquela varinha...

Eu: Você não se apaixonou por mim nesse dia, James! Quando você nos encontrou, você riu até chorar e disse que eu não tinha do que reclamar, já que o plano original era me jogar no Lago enquanto íamos para a Escola.

James: Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não foi nessa ocasião que eu me apaixonei. Foi quando eu te vi pela segunda vez.

Olhei confusa para ele.

James: No primeiro dia de aula. Um cara do terceiro ano achou que seria divertido colocar o pé na frente de Remus para fazê-lo cair. Você nem o conhecia. Mas o ajudou a se levantar, e disse pro cara: "sabe, eu lamento que seu pé seja maior do que a sua cabeça..."

Eu: "...Mas você devia prestar mais atenção em onde você o coloca. Para evitar mais acidentes, entende?"

James, rindo: Eu nunca tinha visto uma garota, com tão poucas palavras, colocar alguém mais velho no seu devido lugar.

Eu: Acho que eu tive muita sorte. Aquele cara era enorme, se comparado comigo. Ele podia ter me quebrado.

James, abanando a mão: Não, eu acho que são seus olhos verdes. Eles podem ser intimidantes, às vezes.

Eu: Ah, é? E você se intimida com eles?

Olhei para ele, com o olhar mais sedutor que consegui fazer. Mas o olhar que recebi de volta me surpreendeu. Os olhos castanho-chocolate de James estavam tão sinceros, profundos e... apaixonados. Sem perceber, prendi a respiração.

21:47pm: Ficamos nos olhando por alguns segundos. Então, tão de repente que eu até me assustei, James colou sua boca à minha e pôs suas mãos na minha cintura e nas minhas costas, enquanto eu coloquei as minhas em seu peito. Antes que eu percebesse o que estava acontecendo, ele me puxou delicadamente para o que eu notei distraidamente ser um beco escuro.

Mas eu quase não conseguia perceber o mundo ao meu redor. Porque não era um dos beijos que eu tinha provado antes. Era intenso, apaixonado, selvagem. Era uma coisa enlouquecedora.

Tão enlouquecedora que eu senti um calor subir pelo meu corpo. Calor esse que se intensificou quando James escorregou uma das suas mãos para dentro da minha blusa. Por um segundo, ele parou de me beijar, e eu senti que preferia morrer a ficar sem aqueles beijos. Então ele foi trilhando um caminho de beijos quentes no meu pescoço, e eu não resisti e ofeguei alto.

Ele percebeu, claro, e murmurou na minha orelha, com a voz rouca mais sexy que eu já ouvi: Então, achei seu ponto fraco.

Meu suspiro foi resposta o suficiente, e James deu um sorriso maroto meio de lado antes de atacar meu pescoço outra vez com os beijos maravilhosos dele.

Depois de alguns segundos, em algum lugar da minha mente não totalmente anestesiada, decidi que não era justo que ele me tivesse na mão, e resolvi contra-atacar.

Procurei sua boca com a minha e o beijei com paixão, percorrendo com a mão, por baixo da blusa, seu abdômen totalmente definido. Depois de conhecer cada linha daquela barriga perfeitamente esculpida, percorri, por cima da blusa, seu peito, seus ombros, seu pescoço, terminando na sua nuca. Assim que toquei no seu cabelo, senti que James se arrepiou.

Afastei nossas bocas por um momento e sussurrei, com voz doce e rouca: Então, achei seu ponto fraco.

Continuamos nesse amasso forte por mais algum tempo – realmente, não faço idéia. Perdi toda a noção de tempo, e James também. Nós só paramos quando ouvimos o relógio do povoado bater dez vezes, indicando que eram dez horas.

22:00pm: Eu, ofegante: Acho... Acho que é melhor...

Ele, também ofegante: É. É, já está tarde...

Eu me afastei um pouco e tentei arrumar o cabelo e ajeitar a roupa. Ele sorriu, meio de lado, de um jeito que tornou para minha a tarefa de parar os amassos muito mais difícil.

Ele: Você fica maravilhosamente linda assim.

Eu, confusa: Bagunçada?

Ele riu: Com essa cara corada, com expressão de quem estava fazendo alguma coisa escondida.

Eu corei e fechei o casaco, e James me abraçou, ainda sorrindo, para sairmos do beco.

22:05pm: À medida que íamos caminhando pelo povoado, íamos retomando o fôlego e a calma, e até voltamos a arriscar uma conversinha.

Eu, encantada: Os passeios a Hogsmeade deveriam ser feitos à noite. É tudo tão lindo e charmoso!

James: No inverno fica ainda mais bonito. As lojas acendem luzes mágicas de decoração de Natal, as casinhas parecem de contos de fadas, com a neve cobrindo os telhados, e todo mundo fica tão mais simpático...

Eu, casualmente: Deve ser perfeito. Sabe, se no inverno você me convidar para um passeio, há grandes chances de eu dizer sim.

James parou de andar e me encarou, sério: Você está dizendo que depois de hoje vai sair comigo de novo?

Eu: Mas é claro que vou, James! Acha que eu me entrego tão facilmente no primeiro encontro com alguém que nem pretendo me encontrar outra vez?

James: É que... Bem, Lily, eu quero que você saiba que o que eu quero com você é bem sério. Não é brincadeira, não é só curtição. E não quero que você pense isso.

Eu: Você quer dizer que...

James: Que estou apaixonado pra valer por você, Evans, e não vou te deixar escapar, agora que eu te tenho. Ou quase tenho.

Eu: Bom saber, Potter. Porque eu também estou apaixonada por você, e não pretendo te deixar fugir tão facilmente.

Ele sorriu, eu sorri e nos beijamos.

E, nesse exato momento, começou a nevar.

* * *

**N/A: Pronto. Gostaram? Nem valeu a pena a demora, eu sei, mas eu realmente estava incapacitada de postar antes. E depois, acabei me enrolando tanto que praticamente desisti da fic. Mas hoje resolvi postar pelo menos esse, porque se eu resolver mesmo parar com Pena e Pergaminho, pelo menos dou pra vocês o capítulo que tanto esperaram, né? Esse é praticamente a razão da fic!**

**Enfim, eu devo a todos vocês as mais sinceras e arrependidas desculpas. Acho uma falta de consideração sem tamanho demorar o tanto que eu demorei, mas só eu sei o quanto me foi custoso escrever esse capítulo várias vezes, e depois nem conseguir mais olhar para a cara dele. Ainda assim, mil desculpas. Espero que vocês possam me perdoar, me deixar uma reviewzinha e talvez até voltar a acompanhar a fic, caso eu consiga (com um incentivozinho de vocês) escrever logo o encontro da Marlene com o Sirius (tenho o roteiro básico na cabeça, o difícil é passar pro papel!).**

**Por último, muito obrigada aos que mandaram reviews no último capítulo, cada uma delas teve um papel fundamental para não me deixar excluir logo a fic. É incrível o poder que as palavras gentis e encorajadoras de pessoas que você nunca viu tem, cara :D E obrigada à Ceci, que betou o capítulo cem mil anos atrás.**

**Beijos, e até breve (cruzem os dedos).**

**Flavinha.**

**PS: Aliás, gostaram do capítulo? Eu, particularmente, amei o final! :D**


End file.
